


Stranded With The Enemy

by Angie737



Series: Stranded and In Love [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone, Angst and Feels, Angsty Rey, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Exegol (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Order Politics (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gentle Kissing, Gray Jedi, Isolated, Jedi, Knight Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo has experience, Kylo is not a virgin, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rescue Missions, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Secret Relationship, Sensitive Kylo Ren, Sex, Shower Sex, Sith Empire, Stranded, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Survival, Tender Sex, The Force, The Force Ships It, The Resistance Era, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reylo romance, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 78,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: After rejecting Kylo's hand and offer to rule the galaxy with him, Rey is forced into a situation where she and Kylo must rely on one another to survive a harsh environment together and there will be hidden dangers along the way. It's time that Rey stops fighting her destiny with Kylo and the Force makes sure that happens!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Stranded and In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865020
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****Another in my "Stranded and in Love" series!
> 
> Tags will be updated throughout story/references to Gray Jedi will also be made as Kylo convinces Rey that using the Dark Side along WITH the Light is what she should aim for.

**Stranded With The Enemy**

**Chapter 1:**

****

**Rey left Crait on the Falcon with a heartsickness that would not leave her alone. This heart ailment tugged at her deeply. The look in Kylo's eyes when she shut the door of the Falcon gripped her more deeply than she realized.**

**He had attacked Crait with a feral vengeance, and to the rest of her friends in the Resistance, Kylo was simply carrying out his duty to eliminate them and wipe them out for opposing the rule of the First Order, but Rey _knew_ better. She saw something much deeper than the Resistance saw. Rey saw Kylo's heart and motives.**

**Kylo was deeply wounded and pained by Rey's rejection of his hand and she _knew it._ Rey was not about to tell her friends this, much less Leia, that she truly cared for Kylo and that they had been connecting with one another in secret through a Force Bond. What would they think of her if they knew? Didn't she have the expectations of her friends to live up to?**

**Rey accused Kylo of being 'conflicted' and told him that she could see 'through the cracks in his mask', but wasn't she herself conflicted? She was accusing Kylo of the very same conflicts that also raged within _her._**

**Running from the throne room of the Supremacy, she felt, was her only option...., but was she running from Kylo or from _herself?_**

**_***************************************_ **

****

**Rey sat next to Leia, discussing her interaction with Kylo, but never divulged the more secret interactions that she had with Kylo. After all, Kylo was the son of the very woman that led the Resistance and had taken Rey in to train her against the First Order. How would she ever explain the conflict within her regarding Ben Solo?**

**Rey fought with herself, it was a battle and she didn't know which side would win out in the end. Did she even know herself as well as she thought she did?**

**Leia comforted Rey, telling her that she did the right thing to leave her son on the Supremacy. She praised Rey's resolve and tenacity, but the entire time, Rey was battling a conflict within her. Part of her felt obligated to live up to the expectations of Leia and the Resistance, and yet the other part of her _did_ want to take Kylo's hand and stay. Leia looked at Rey sometimes with almost the same depth as Kylo had. Now she knew where Kylo got his intensity from!**

**Living with this conflict and indecision within her was going to boil over eventually, but which direction would it go?**

**The Force had plans to end this conflict within Rey, but the way in which this inner struggle would be resolved will not come about in the way Rey expects.**

*****************************

**It had been several weeks since Kylo became Supreme Leader. He sat in his meeting hall brooding, his mood was somber. His mind was continually on Rey.**

**What was she doing? Where was she? Did she think about him? Didn't she feel the connection between them? Why couldn't she see Kylo's vision for the future?**

**Kylo's mind raced and he struggled with boredom and irritation, just getting through today's daily briefing with his generals and lower ranking officers.**

**If only Rey were here, how different things would be, he thought. Why couldn't she see he didn't ask her to become a Sith? Why couldn't she admit that Luke had told the very _same things to her that he had in the throne room?_ The Jedi and the Sith had to end and she knew it, but ran anyway, why?**

**Kylo ran his hand through his hair and stood up to go to his observation window and just look at the stars outside. Space travel was always relaxing to him. Even in the midst of battles or the emotional turmoil he struggled with, somehow enjoying the view from his flag ship never grew old with him.**

**He heard foot steps behind him and turned around to see who it was. He was not in the mood to be bothered.**

**"Yes, what is it?" he barked out, irritated.**

**Officer Mitaka swallowed nervously and responded, "Supreme Leader, we have detected a signature that bears resemblance to the Correllian freighter that you were looking for. It was detected about five light years from here, near the Outer Rim." he said.**

**"The Outer Rim is vast," Kylo began, "does the hyper drive signature lead to a specific location with the Outer Rim, Mitaka?" Kylo asked.**

**"We believe, Sir, that the signature leads somewhere near a planet known as Bakura. It's a planet known for being a member of the Alliance of Free planets. It could be that the Resistance is trying to meet up with this system to further their own agendas." he suggested.**

**"I'm aware that Bakura is a member of the Alliance for Free planets, Mitaka. I don't need a history lesson on the galaxy..." Kylo began, "Set course for the Outer Rim." Kylo commanded.**

**Mitaka nodded nervously and walked out of the conference room.**

**Kylo turned back to look out at the stars, lost in thought once more.**

**"Rey..." he said out loud to himself, "She's headed to Bakura. My mother must have her on a mission there."**

**He paced for a few minutes and then took a seat once more.**

**He closed his eyes and tried to open the Bond between he and Rey.**

**Several minutes passed and yet he was met with a wall. She was mentally blocking him.**

**He would try again to reach her. He didn't even know what he would say to her, but he just knew he wanted a connection with her.**

**Closing his eyes once more, he put all his effort into pushing against the resistance to opening the Bond with him, saying her name over and over again.**

**Finally, he broke through or she allowed him to reach her, because she was sitting with her back facing him while she flew the Falcon toward Bakura.**

**She swiveled in the pilot's seat and saw him standing behind her. Kylo was dressed in his full uniform, cape and gloves. She met his gaze with a mixture of sadness, anxiety and anger.**

**He just looked at her, letting his eyes do the talking.**

**Rey's lips parted slightly as she watched him walk over to a seat next to her and sit down.**

**"Kylo... I..." she began, "What are you doing? Why are you forcing this Bond connection?" she asked.**

**Kylo merely took a seat next to her, looking down for a moment and said, "I had to see you."**

****


	2. Closing in on Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tells Rey he will find her and sets out to hunt her down and make good on that promise! Rey seeks to hide from him, but how long will that last until he finds her?

**Chapter 2:**

****

**Kylo kept his eyes on Rey, not able to look away for the longest time. Rey looked out the front of the ship, breaking her eye contact with him and began to work the controls, giving him the appearance that she wanted to ignore him.**

**"I had to see you.." Kylo said plainly.**

**Rey continued to keep her eyes on the controls and not look at Kylo, and said, " _HAD_ to see me? Why?"**

**Kylo looked out the window of the Falcon at the stars speeding by, and said, " _Wanted_** **to see you, I should say.." he responded.**

**Rey looked back over at Kylo sitting next to her and tried to keep her expression firm, but that inner conflict began to rise in her where he was concerned.**

**"Wanted to see me, huh? What about? The last time I saw you, you attacked my friends on Crait. I don't know what you expect out of this connection right now...," she said, looking away again.**

**Kylo kept his eyes on her and stated plainly, "I don't expect anything from you right now. As I said, I just wanted to see you."**

**Part of her was so tempted to turn to him and tell him how she felt, how deeply she _did_ want to take his hand, but she stopped herself. Inwardly, she was melted by his gesture today. **

**The Force began to disconnect them and before it did, Kylo said, "My flag ship is on it's way to the Outer Rim, Rey. I will find you." he said.**

**Suddenly, the chair next to her was empty and Kylo was gone.**

****************************

**Kylo made his way to the COMM in his meeting hall and ordered the hangar officers to alert him when they had arrived in the Outer Rim and to ready his TIE Whisper.**

**He was determined to find her and settle the differences between them. How was he going to do so? He didn't know yet, but somehow the Force would guide him in this endeavor.**

**He had to talk with her, try to get her to see 'reason'. He saw the vision the Force had for them and she did not, and it frustrated him.**

**He ran his hands through his hair and said, " Rey.... so stubborn..." he said out loud to himself.**

**He resumed looking out of the window, waiting until they reached the Outer Rim as he had ordered.**

********************************

**Rey sighed as she watched Kylo disappear from their Bond connection. She wanted to finish her mission to Bakura as quickly as possible and get back to the Resistance base.**

**Leia sent Rey to Bakura with a list of reasons that they may want to join the Resistance cause and stand with them. Leia's goal was to try to persuade many more systems that were neutral to the cause of the Resistance.**

**Rey got her orders from Leia and was going to do her best to carry them out. She hadn't expected to connect with Kylo while she was on her way to fulfill that mission.**

**How did he know where she was or where she was headed? He had told her that he was coming to find her, but how?**

**Her sensors alerted her that she was quickly coming up on Bakura. She hitched her light saber to her side and then grabbed the data pads that were filled with information that Leia had given her about Bakura and her plans to suggest they join the cause of the Resistance.**

**Rey stopped for a few seconds, a memory hit her suddenly. Something Luke had said to her reminded her of what Kylo had said not long ago.**

**She sat down in the pilot's seat and closed her eyes. The Force was trying to use a small vision.**

**In her mind's eye, she saw herself speaking to Luke on Acht-To. In her vision, she saw Luke leaving the Tree where the Jedi Texts were kept. She watched as Luke said, 'I will teach you the ways of the Jedi but then show you why they have to end.'**

**Then the Force showed her a vision of the throne room of the Supremacy. Kylo was standing in front of Snoke's dead body, flames burning everywhere. She heard his voice say, 'Rey, it's time to let old things die. Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, Snoke, let it all die. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy...., join me.'**

**Suddenly, she opened her eyes and knew that the Force had given her this memory in a vision just as clearly as if she were thrown back in time to these very circumstances. It was real and tangible.**

**She sat lost in thought for a moment. She was brought back to her senses when her proximity alarms sounded. She worked the controls and pulled the Falcon out of light speed. She entered a standard orbit around Bakura and then sent a message to Leia that she had arrived.**

**She leaned back in the pilot's seat and thought about the vision. Had the Force given this to her today? Or was it her own mind? No, this was too real and tangible to be her own mind doing this.**

**She shook her head thinking about how Kylo just would not give up. He kept trying to reach her through the Force many times since they parted ways on Crait. She opened her COMM to contact the leadership of Bakura, asking for permission to land the Falcon. Once she received clearance to land, she took the Falcon into the atmosphere and landed safely.**

**She was instructed to make her way to a building that housed some representatives from Bakura and wait there until someone could take from her the information that Leia had given her.**

**Within minutes of entering the large building, she was met with friendly representatives and shown a seat to sit down and talk.**

**Rey began, "Thank you for taking this meeting. I'm here on behalf of General Leia Organa to present you with a proposal she has drawn up to entice you to join the Resistance and help their cause."**

**One of the Representatives spoke up, and said, "Rey, we agreed to read over the information General Organa is sending, however, we doubt we will be persuaded to join the Resistance against the First Order," he began, "So far, we have been left in peace by the First Order and the Supreme Leader has not made any aggressive moves against our planet. If we remain neutral and keep up with our simple way of life, which is trade, I don't see why we would give the First Order a reason to make an aggressive move against us, however, if we were to ally ourselves with General Organa, it would most certainly get the attention of the Supreme Leader. I will take what you are giving me and look it over in good faith, but I cannot guarantee anything more from us." he stated matter of factly.**

**Rey nodded calmly, "I understand that. General Organa is simply trying to reach out to different neutral planets with a message of peace and asking that we stand in solidarity with them in reclaiming the galaxy for good."**

**"For good?" the Representative asked, "The way we see it, both sides have been partakers in murder and destruction. That is why we choose to remain neutral. Our way of life will be threatened if we provoke the First Order and right now, the First Order has the upper hand in power in the galaxy." he said, giving Rey a serious look.**

**Rey nodded, "I see. Yes, both sides have waged war, but the Resistance is standing for good and is against oppression. Can you at least try to see this vision and look over the information General Organa has sent you?"**

**"I will look it over, yes, and will contact the General with my answer. That is all I can promise you." he said, lifting an eyebrow at Rey.**

**Rey stood up and extended her hand to the Representative, "That is all she asks..., thank you."**

**Rey was being led to the door to exit the building by a security patrol, when suddenly more armed guards stormed the room that she was leaving and informed the Leading Representative of Bakura that the First Order had arrived in orbit around the planet!**

**Rey's eyes went wide. She knew Kylo had arrived with his flag ship. What were his intentions?**

**The Leading Representative of Bakura responded, "The First Order is in orbit? How long ago did they enter orbit?" he asked, visibly troubled and frightened.**

**Rey went to the window to see if she could make out any TIE's approaching, but she saw none yet.**

**"The Supreme Leader's flag ship is in orbit, sir." the security guard answered.**

**The Representative looked over at Rey immediately and said, "This is the result of us merely agreeing to speak with you! Can you imagine what would happen to our planet if we agreed to ally ourselves with General Organa?" he insisted.**

**Rey swallowed, feeling very uncomfortable about this entire situation. How did Kylo find her?**

**"I must go! I need to get to my ship. I am sorry if I put you in an awkward position, however if I lift off and enter orbit, the First Order may leave you alone. I know they are here for ME." Rey answered.**

**The Representative looked surprised, "The Supreme Leader is here for _you_? Why you?" he asked.**

**Rey sighed, "Just take my word for it. If I leave right now, the First Order may withdraw. They have not started open firing on you or made any moves aggression yet. They have entered orbit because of me. I will leave now and the Supreme Leader will most likely leave you in peace." Rey responded, briskly walking out of the room. She headed straight for the Falcon and closed the ramp, taking her seat it the pilot's chair.**

**Rey opened her scanners and sensors, looking for a quick escape route. Her sensors showed a desert moon not far from her position. It was still located in the Outer Rim. The moon of Oba Diah came up on her sensors as the closest place she would run and possibly hide. She plotted the course and entered orbit while Kylo's flag ship was orbiting on the opposite side of the planet from where she was so she could hopefully leave without being intercepted.**

*********************************************

**The moon of Oba Diah was desolate and barren. It reminded Rey of Jakuu in many ways.**

**She made her approach to the moon, trying to obscure her signature, making it more difficult for the First Order to find her. It was a chance she wanted to take. If she tried to outrun Kylo and his forces, he had ships far more advanced than the Falcon and would easily out number her and over take her. She had to get to this moon and hide until the threat had passed.**

**************************

**Kylo made his way to the hangar bay on the Finalizer and briskly walked over to an officer on duty who was in charge of preparing his ship when he wanted to depart.**

**"Have we located the Correllian Freighter on the surface of the planet?" Kylo asked.**

**"No, Sir. The light speed signature took the freighter to this planet a couple of hours ago, but it cut off there. We have contacted the leadership on the surface and they informed us that the Correllian freighter and it's passenger left the planet not long ago." he answered.**

**Kylo nodded, "Scan the area for any more light speed signatures. If no further light speed signatures are detected, it means that the ship did not get far and is taking refuge somewhere nearby." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir." the officer said, quickly heading back to scan the area.**

**Kylo got into his TIE Whisper and waited until his officer came back with the report.**

**"Sir," the officer said, "We have not found any other light speed signatures leaving this system."**

**Kylo nodded, "Very good. I'm going to search the nearby systems myself," he said, "inform General Pryde that I am going on a mission for a few days and that he is to maintain daily functions as normal. I will report in soon." he commanded.**

**The officer nodded, "Yes, Supreme Leader, right away."**

**Kylo closed the hatch of his Whisper and then left the hangar. Once clearing the Finalizer, he began to run sensor sweeps of the entire system, looking for any sign of the Correllian Freighter he knew _so well_!**

**He would keep searching until he found Rey. He knew she hadn't gone far. With no light speed signatures to be found, she was hiding in a nearby system. He had his ways of finding her though!**

***************************

**Rey entered the atmosphere of the Oba Diah desert moon and began to scan for any area she could hide the Falcon from the First Order's view. Even if they could pick her ship up on their sensors, if she could hide the ship well enough, then they would have a difficult time making a visual of her on the surface.**

**She flew the Falcon close to the dry surface, scanning every where for a place not only to land, but to hide from view.**

*****************************************


	3. No Where to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finds Rey hiding from him on the desert moon of Oba Diah. An unexpected and dangerous circumstance keeps them both there, stranded for a while!

****

**Chapter 3: No Where to Hide**

**The Oba Diah moon was as dry and barren as Rey suspected it would be. It actually rivaled Jakuu in it's appearance. She kept her sensors at maximum, trying to find a place to hide the Falcon. She suspected that Kylo may not be far behind her. The technology he used was far superior to the Falcon and she considered that her effort to avoid him may not work anyway, but she still tried.**

**Sensors revealed that there was a mountainous area with some naturally formed caves within the southern hemisphere of the moon. She input the information into the navigation computer and within minutes, she managed to land the Falcon in between two mountains. There were some overhanging rocky areas and she managed to position the Falcon under one, hiding a view of her from the air.**

**Thankfully the atmosphere was breathable, but if she had to stay more than a few days, she'd run out of water and rations for sure. She would search later for those things if it was needed. She was planning on being off this moon and headed back to Ajan Kloss way before that became necessary.**

**Rey was not sure which ship Kylo would use to come looking for her. His TIE Silencer was not as technologically advanced as his TIE Whisper. If he used the Whisper, he could not only hide his ship from Rey's sensors, but also find her more easily due to the enhanced radar and sensor systems he had it equipped with.**

**Rey felt she had made her decision known regarding Kylo while she was on the Supremacy. She was trying to avoid dealing with the subject with him again.**

**She hit her COMM button and tried to raise Leia on Ajan Kloss, hoping she could get an encrypted message to her. She wanted Leia to know she successfully delivered the message to Bakura and that though she was detained, she would be returning soon.**

**Rey successfully managed to send an encrypted message to Leia, but knew it would take a few hours due to the distance she was from Ajan Kloss. Being in the Outer Rim meant she was many light years from the Resistance base.**

**She stood up from the pilot's seat and made her way over to a cabinet not far from the cockpit, to grab some water. When she returned to sit back down, she noticed some animal life forms out the cockpit window. She had no way of knowing whether they were hostile. They seemed to be traveling in packs together, like nomads, wandering the desert. She sipped on her water as she watched them go by.**

**An hour or so had passed since she landed and no sign of First Order ships or Kylo. She was willing to wait it out for a day or more if she had to.**

*********************************

**Kylo ordered his flag ship to stay in orbit around Bakura while he searched the surrounding system for Rey. He was well aware that his ship far surpassed the technology of the Falcon. As he looked over his sensors to see if he could pick anything up, his mind trailed back to the days his father, Han, flew the Falcon and would take him on some smuggling trips. He knew the Falcon inside and out and didn't think he'd have a problem locating it.**

**He circled a few planets and moons in the area and came up with nothing. "Rey is evading me quite well right now, but it won't last...", he thought out loud, "I'll find her eventually."**

**His sensor alarm activated and when he looked down at his control panel, he noticed that an incoming transmission was being picked up in the vicinity of a desert moon. Kylo intercepted the transmission and turned up the volume to play it on his speaker.**

**"General Organa," Rey's voice sounded, "This is Rey. I have made it safely to Bakura and delivered your message to the leadership there. They agreed to look over the information, but are concerned about making an enemy with the First order...." she said..**

**Kylo continued listening to this message he intercepted from Rey. He was amused, to say the least. Even though the message was encrypted, Kylo was able to break through the encryption codes so easily because he KNEW the Falcon so well and recognized the codes.**

**Rey's voice continued through Kylo's COMM, "The leadership said they will be in touch with you soon about your proposal...." she paused, "oh...and.... uh...., I'm taking a detour before I come back to base. When I was on Bakura, your son's flag ship showed up. I took an alternate route home, but needed to make a landing on a moon in the system. It's a desert moon too, and it reminds me a lot of Jakuu..."**

**As Kylo continued to listen to Rey's voice come through his COMM, he began to look for information in his star charts that may bring up something about desert moons in the area and searched them.**

**He came up with a nearby desert moon, not far from Bakura, that he wanted to check out.**

**Rey's voice continued, "I plan on waiting it out until the First Order leaves the area, then I will report back to you. Rey out."**

**Kylo smiled to himself after Rey's message ended and input the coordinates into his navigational computer to head to Oba Diah. Rey must have no idea that he was able to unscramble the encoded message she had sent. She thought she had taken the correct security procedures, and ordinarily she would have, but Kylo not only knew the Falcon and it's communication codes, but the technology was outdated and easily broken.**

**Kylo set course for the desert moon of Oba Diah and put his ship into the fastest speed it could go without actually jumping to light speed.**

**************************************

**Rey shut down the COMM after sending her message to Leia, not knowing that Kylo had indeed intercepted it and was on his way.**

**She continued to sip on her water, watching the herds of nomadic animals make their trek across an barren waste land.**

**She leaned her head back in her seat, enjoying a little while of peace and quiet. No Resistance right now, now meetings, no one pulling at her for anything.**

**She almost drifted off into a light sleep, when she was roused by the sound off in the distance of a TIE's engines hissing several miles away. She'd know that sound from anywhere. She didn't know if it was Kylo yet or not, but it definitely was the sound of a First Order ship.**

**She sat straight up, completely awake, and activated her sensors. If she was able to detect a ship on sensors, she would know it was _not_ Kylo. Kylo's ship had sensor evading technology; however, if her sensors did not pick a ship up, then she knew it _was_ him.**

**Rey's heart rate picked up when she noticed nothing on sensors. She stood up from her seat and looked out the cockpit window in every direction, trying to see if it was Kylo coming for her.**

**She caught sight of Kylo's TIE fighter, which appeared to be far off, but definitely making it's way toward her.**

**There was no where to run. If she took off to try to get away, his ship would overtake the Falcon. She knew she had to face him and this was it.**

**She had been blocking their Force Bond connection for weeks now, but knew Kylo would not give up easily. Somewhere deep within her she knew she was running from something that may be unavoidable. How could she be so conflicted? One moment she wanted to see him, yet the next she found herself trying to hide and block him. What a paradox.**

***********************************

****

**Rey watched Kylo land his TIE Whisper not too far from the Falcon. He disembarked from his ship and stood looking around the dusty area, trying to find where the Falcon was. He knew it was in the area because he had picked it up on radar when entered the moon's atmosphere.**

**Rey could see him from where she was, but she froze for a moment, wondering what she should do. Should I wait in the Falcon and refuse to come out or should I just step out, face this, and talk with him?**

**She couldn't help but notice how regal and powerful Kylo looked as he made his way across the dry ground. His cape blew behind him, he had his mask in one hand and his fists clenched at his sides. Though she found Kylo a difficult man to deal with at times, she certainly was not blind and readily admitted to herself how attractive he was.**

**She shook it from her mind and made sure her blaster was in her holster and her saber was hitched to her belt. It would do no good to hide in the Falcon when he knew she was inside. Knowing him, he would wait it out until she emerged anyway!**

**She noticed Kylo caught sight of the Falcon and was now heading directly for her. She lowered the ramp and disembarked from the Falcon, watching as Kylo walked even closer to her.**

**Kylo was close enough to her that she could make out the look on his face as he approached her. He was definitely amused. She knew he would never attack her, and had made it clear many times that he wanted her to join him, so she didn't feel personally threatened.**

**She put her hands to her waist, waiting for him to make it the rest of the way to her.**

**Kylo walked within ten feet of her and just stood still, shaking his head at her, an amused look still on his face. He lifted an eyebrow at her and said, "No more running, Rey."**

**Rey just stood for a moment, looking at him, without saying a word. Kylo moved a few paces closer and said, "I want to talk to you. I have important things to share with you if you will just hear me out."**

**Rey ignored his last statement and said, "How did you find me?"**

**Kylo chuckled, looked at the dusty ground for a moment, then back up to Rey and said, "I know the Falcon, Rey. I intercepted and decoded the message you sent to my mother. I broke the Falcon's codes easily and tracked you here." he admitted.**

**Rey shook her head in frustration, "I've been trying to avoid this, you know."**

**"Yes, I know." Kylo answered.**

**Another few seconds went by and neither said a word. Their eyes only bored into one another like old times.**

**Kylo was the first to speak, "I've come across some information that you need to know. It concerns your family and your lineage." Kylo said, then continued, "I'm not here to cause conflict with you, Rey."**

**Rey took a few steps closer to him, showing him she was not intimidated and said, "My family? I don't even know what happened to my family! How could you?"**

**Kylo then moved another few paces closer to her and before long, they were only a couple of feet apart.**

**"I know your lineage, Rey. You have a blood relative that is still alive and wants you dead. This relative is also a threat to my own power and I intend to stop him." Kylo said.**

**Rey tilted her head to him in curiosity, "So..., you hunt me down, all the way out here on a dusty moon in the Outer Rim to tell me this? How could I possibly have a living relative that would be powerful enough to threaten your power?"**

**"I will give you more information in due time, but first, I want to discuss you and I." Kylo insisted.**

**Rey was overwhelmed now. She had a living relative that threatened Kylo's power and authority? She was now thoroughly confused.**

**"Discuss you and I?" Rey began, "There is no 'you and I', Kylo." she said, keeping her hands on her waist.**

**Kylo gave her the smallest smile, "There could be." He took two steps closer and was almost looking down at her.**

**His eyes bore right through her. She couldn't break his gaze.**

**Kylo continued, "I tried contacting you through our Bond, but you blocked me. I wanted to see you again, but I needed to speak with you."**

**"Alright," Rey began, "Come inside the Falcon and talk to me."**

**Rey turned her back to him and started walking toward the Falcon, then stopped abruptly, turning to face him again. He almost bumped right into her when she turned to face him, and her face flushed red.**

**She composed herself as quickly as she could and Kylo took a step back to give her some space. He noticed her blushing though.**

**"Yes, Rey?" he asked.**

**"What did you mean when you said, 'there could be'" she asked.**

**Kylo's eyebrow lifted, "I think you know exactly what I meant by it, Rey." Kylo said, pointing back and forth between himself and Rey.**

**She sighed with slight annoyance and then walked the rest of the way up the ramp.**

**Kylo walked behind her the rest of the way up the ramp and followed her into the cockpit.**

**He looked around the ship and a slight feeling of sadness and melancholy came over him. Rey noticed his reaction when he entered the cockpit.**

**"Bring back memories?" she asked.**

**He nodded quietly, said nothing, then took a seat in the pilot's chair.**

**Rey sat down next to him, waiting for him to say what he hunted her down to say.**

**"Now, you have my undivided attention. Please explain WHY you hunted me down? What is so important?" she asked.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, and said, "Two things. First you do have a living relative and he is a threat to you as well as me and I can stop him more easily with you by my side, which brings me to my next statement..." he said, pausing..."I still want you to join me. And when I say I want you to join me, it's not just out of my desire to have a platonic partner to rule the galaxy with, I want you to join me in a much deeper way." he said, giving Rey a soft look.**

**Rey swallowed hard. She knew _exactly_ what he meant by it. **

**She looked out the cockpit window for a moment and took a deep breath. Looking back at Kylo, she said, "This relative. Who is he?"**

**Kylo's eyes became more serious, "He is very powerful. You inherited his strength with the Force. He was Emperor during the time of the Empire. He is your grand father."**

**Rey's eyes went wide and her lips parted. Kylo watched the expression on her face with interest.**

**"My _grandfather_?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "Emperor Palpatine." he said matter of factly.**

**Rey held Kylo's gaze. She was dumbfounded at his remark.**

**"How can you be sure?" she asked.**

**Kylo continued, "I went to the hidden world of the Sith. It's called Exegol. I sought him out because he made a galaxy wide announcement not long ago saying he wanted to bring the Sith back to rule. I am Supreme Leader now and I rule the galaxy. I will not have a rival. As I told you when you were on the Supremacy, it's time for the Sith to end."**

**Rey stood up and paced in the cockpit for a few seconds, then crossed her arms, deep in thought. Kylo stood up also and said, "Rey, look at me..."**

**Rey looked up at him and waited for what he would say.**

**"You don't just have power. You have HIS power. He wants you dead. He wanted ME to be the one to kill you." Kylo admitted.**

**Rey's eyebrow lifted, "So, do you want to kill me?"**

**Kylo stepped closer to Rey until he was literally looking right down into her eyes and said, "I think you know that it is not what I want. What I want is you to join me and be by my side. I care deeply for you, Rey."**

**Rey breathed in deeply through her nose, keeping her eyes locked onto Kylo's, not sure what she should say.**

**Kylo moved as if he wanted to kiss her, but she stepped back from him.**

**He continued, "I could no more harm you than I could harm myself. We are a Dyad in the Force, Rey. Two that are one."**

**Again, Rey just stood frozen, captivated by all that he was saying to her.**

**Rey began to speak softly and said, "A Dyad...."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, Rey. A Dyad. We both thought that Snoke created our Force Bond, but he didn't. You and I can connect across light years because we have a Force Bond that cannot be broken. It's a unique Bond that occurs only every few generations between two people."**

**Kylo moved in closer to her, yet again, and tried once more to kiss her.**

**This time, Rey did not move away. She kept her eyes nervously on his eyes and mouth as he leaned in and put his lips gently on hers.**

**She moved away again after he kissed her, put her fingers to her mouth, and said, "Don't do that..."**

**"What are you afraid of, Rey?" Kylo asked.**

**"You! This! Everything!" she said loudly, "I don't want the First Order, I don't want to have anything to do with the Dark Side or even Palpatine!" she said, starting to pace again, then continued, "I need to get back to Leia. I need to get back to what I know.... my life and training... and..."**

**She was rambling wildly, and very visibly upset.**

**"Rey, look at me." Kylo said calmly.**

**Rey stopped pacing for a second and looked at him, taking a deep breath, "What?"**

**"You can't run and hide from the truth, Rey. You have to face it. You always want to run from something or bury the truth deep inside and not deal with it. Whether you like it or not, the Emperor is your grand father, you DO have the Dark Side in your nature and you will have to face those facts. Burying them will not change them." Kylo said, looking at her determination.**

**Rey sat down in the pilot's seat and gazed out the window of the Falcon, trying to digest everything he had come here to say to her.**

**Kylo sat back down next to her and said, "You are also running from something else too. You are running from me." he began.**

**Rey looked from the window and straight to his eyes, "Yes...." she said,"I've been running from you. After Crait, I had nothing more I wanted to say."**

**"Rey, " he started, "I don't mean you are running from me literally, even though you ARE doing that, but what I mean is that you are running from what you feel for me. You seem to forget that I've been inside your head, I touched your hand over that fire and I felt your feelings for me. You have to face that too." he urged her.**

**Kylo's expression was one of pleading, just like he had been with her before.**

**"You pretend to tell me what I am feeling?" she asked.**

**"I don't pretend to know. I DO know." he answered, looking quite sure of himself.**

**Rey shook her head with a deep and irritated sigh.**

**"Alright," she began, "You came here to deliver a message to me and you did. Now, leave me to decide how I want to handle this information for myself. I don't need you here to tell me what to feel or how to think." she protested.**

**She hit a button the console and reopened the ramp of the Falcon, then motioned toward the door, "The ramp is down. We are finished talking. I understand what you shared with me and I will deal with it my own way in my own time, if I choose to. You need to go."**

**She stood up from her chair and and walked toward the ramp of the Falcon, motioning for Kylo to go.**

**Kylo stood back up and walked slowly over to her and said, "You can only hide for so long, Rey. The Force wants us both to rule and bring balance. Running from this won't make the fact disappear." he said, and then starting walking down the ramp.**

**He turned to look at her once more and said, "You can run from me, but I will keep after your heart until you finally give it to me." and then he turned and started walking away.**

**Rey's heart gripped her deeply when she heard him make that one last statement. She hated that he knew how much she cared for him. Her feelings ran deep for him and he could see it, straight down to the depths of her soul.**

*********************************

**As Kylo walked a few paces away from the Falcon, leaving Rey on the ramp, he turned one more time to look at her, then once again resumed his pace back toward his TIE Whisper.**

**Rey watched him walk away. She was honestly surprised he didn't try to keep her here against her will. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't, but she was beginning to wonder.**

**She stepped back inside the Falcon and raised the ramp and shut the door. Making her way back to the pilot's seat, she started her engines to lift off and head back to Ajan Kloss.**

**She looked out the window once more and saw Kylo still making his way across the dusty ground toward his ship and put her fingers back to her lips, thinking about the small kiss he stole from her. She felt a warmth run up and down her body just thinking about it. _Did she actually like the kiss?_**

**Kylo made it about half way back to his ship, when suddenly ships from out of no where descended quickly and fired on Kylo's TIE. Kylo stopped in his tracks and watched as his ship was destroyed.**

**Rey saw it and jumped from her seat. She lowered the ramp of the Falcon and ran down to the ground, calling for Kylo.**

**"Kylo!" she yelled.**

**She may have found Kylo aggravating at times, but she didn't want to see him killed.**

**Kylo knew immediately that an assassination attempt had just been made on his life. He lifted his hand upward in the direction of the two ships that were firing on his TIE and used the Force to cause one of the ships to crash into a mountainside.**

**The other ship came around for another pass. Kylo was standing out in the open with no cover between his ship and the Falcon.**

**Kylo raised his hand again and using the Force, caused the second ship to crash into the ground. The pilot of one of the ships disembarked and started firing a blaster in Kylo's direction.**

**Kylo took his saber from off of his belt and easily deflected the blaster fire as it came at him.**

**Rey came running toward Kylo to see what she could do. She took her saber off her belt as well and ran toward the direction of where all of this was taking place.**

**The pilot of the crashed ship continued to fire at Kylo, but now took aim at Rey.**

**Rey used her saber, as well, and deflected the blaster fire coming at her and then ran toward the man at top speed.**

**Kylo watched her as she used the Force to throw the blaster from his hand. The man's blaster flew several yards away and hit the ground. He then came after her physically and Kylo moved to intervene.**

**Before Kylo could intervene any further, Rey became enraged and lifted her hand in the direction of the man and threw him to the ground next.**

**She stood over him with her saber lit, huffing and breathing heavily.**

**Kylo ran alongside her, his saber still lit as well, and gave her a nod, "Thanks" he said.  
**

**Rey nodded back, "I think these two pilots made an attempt to assassinate you." she responded, still out of breath.**

**The pilot on the ground died on the ground beneath Rey's saber. She didn't kill him, but somehow he was dead.**

**"Poison chip." Kylo said out loud.**

**"Huh?" Rey asked.**

**"He failed his mission to assassinate me. He is dead and not by us. Whoever sent him to assassinate me activated poison remotely in his body so he could not be questioned if taken prisoner." Kylo said.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow, "I see..." and then looked back down at the pilot lying dead on the ground.**

**Kylo turned off his saber and then walked the rest of the way to his ship and surveyed the ruinous heap of fire and smoke rising from the ground.**

**He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Looks like I'm going to be here for a while." and then looked back at Rey.**

**Rey put her saber back onto her belt as well and took a deep breath, giving Kylo a look of amusement, and said "Come on." and motioned for him to follow her back to the Falcon.**

****************************************

**Kylo followed Rey back to the Falcon. She didn't know what to expect or do from this moment on, but she had to get the Falcon to safety somehow. She could be in danger as well.**

**Once they were back inside the Falcon, Kylo said, "Someone knew I was here. Someone tipped them off and I think I know who."**

**Rey was intrigued, "Who?"**

**Kylo smiled slightly, "One of my generals has not wanted me in power for some time now. Only someone from the First Order would know I was here in this sector, searching for YOU." he said, lifting an eye brow at her.**

**Rey blushed again, "Oh... that sounds.... well...., like something you had better look into."**

**With Kylo's ship destroyed by two assassins, all he had was the Falcon now to contact the Finalizer.**

**"We need to move the Falcon," Rey began, "Surely whoever sent them knows that your ship was here, then they may find the Falcon soon too. We have to change locations and find another hidden spot on this moon while you contact your flag ship." Rey said.**

**Kylo nodded and sat down in the pilot's seat while Rey watched him.**

**"Umm, that's my seat. I pilot this ship." Rey protested.**

**Kylo looked up at her with a smile and said, "I beg to differ. This piece of junk is my family ship. I'm piloting it..., " he said, "take a seat".**

**Rey sighed with annoyance and smirked, taking a seat in the co pilot's chair.**

**Kylo tried to lift the Falcon off the ground to find another place to hide it before any more assassins showed up trying to take out the Falcon. He would also be trying to use the Falcon's COMM to raise his flag ship and speak with General Pryde about getting back up and beginning an investigation into who could have attempted to kill him.**

**The Falcon's engines made a strange sound and would not respond to Kylo's input commands into the console.**

**"This ship will not take off!" Kylo said, looking over at Rey.**

**"I see that," Rey said, "I flew here with no problem! Why won't it take off?" she asked.**

**"I wish I knew..." Kylo said, as he continued to work the controls with no success.**

**Kylo slammed his fist down on the console in frustration and said, "I knew this was a piece of junk" he said, giving Rey another sideways glance.**

**"Well, then we are stuck." she began, "We need to prepare ourselves in case of another attack, but we're not going anywhere right now."**

**Kylo nodded with a sigh, "I'm going to try to raise my flag ship and see if I can let them know my status and then they will send reinforcements." Kylo suggested.**

**Rey nodded quietly and watched as Kylo opened the COMM to raise the Finalizer.**

**He looked over at Rey and said, "Please tell me that the COMM works on this ship?"**

**Rey knew he was just trying to be a bit humorous, which was very unusual for him and she smiled and said, "Yes, the COMM works!"**

**He opened the COMM and managed to raise the bridge of the Finalizer and got through to General Pryde.**

**"General Pryde, this is Supreme Leader Ren. I need reinforcements on a moon in this sector called 'Oba Diah'. It should be in our star charts. An assassination attempt was made on my life today and I need a division of storm troopers here immediately to ensure my safety off this moon immediately!" he commanded.**

**"I am receiving your message, Supreme Leader. A division of reinforcements will be dispatched right away, Sir. Where are you taking cover right now? How are you making contact?" General Pryde asked.**

**"My TIE Whisper was destroyed in the attempt on my life, so I am using another vessel to contact you with...." Kylo paused, "It's the Correllian Freighter I was looking for before I left the Finalizer. I'm taking cover in it right now." Kylo answered.**

**"Yes, Sir... alright.... the division is being sent out now, along with additional star fighters and weapons. Pryde out."**

**Kylo closed the COMM and leaned back in the pilot's seat and looked over at Rey.**

**"This will give us plenty of time to talk, Rey." he said, giving her a soft look.**

**Rey shifted in her seat a bit and said, "I suppose so..."**

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would take several hours before reinforcements would arrive for Kylo and Rey from the First Order. During that time frame, they will share some very intimate moments and Rey's walls of rejection for Kylo begin to come down.  
> ((Fluff and Smut ensue))


	4. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey make love. Rey has clarity of vision now, realizing there is no turning back: Kylo is her future.

**Chapter 4: I Need You**

****

**An awkward silence fell between Kylo and Rey. Each knew what the other was thinking and feeling. The tension between them was both pleasant _and_ miserable.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey, broke the silence, and said, "While we wait for my forces to arrive, I have more I want to discuss with you."**

**Rey crossed her arms as she sat in the co-pilot's chair, and said, "There's more? I think you've given me enough information already today to last me a lifetime."**

**Kylo kept his face serious as he answered, "I have never lied to you, Rey, and I need you to be honest with me. It's just the two of us here, alone on this moon, are your feelings for my mother and your obligation to the Resistance keeping you from joining me?'**

**Rey sat quiet for a few seconds, trying to formulate the right words before she answered his question.**

**"I do feel a sense of obligation, yes. Your mother has been training me. She has taken me in and shown me great kindness....," she paused, "I also have many friends who have come to depend on me in their struggle against _your_ government."**

**Kylo nodded, put his hand to his chin for a moment, then looked back at Rey.**

**"What is it that _you_ want, Rey, apart from my mother and the Resistance?" he asked.**

**Rey took a deep breath, again trying to piece her words together carefully, "I...., well, I found purpose when I met your mother and joined the Resistance." she answered.**

**Kylo continued, "That's not exactly the answer I'm looking for...." he paused, swiveling his chair around to face Rey, and said, "let me rephrase this: I saw that you wanted to take my hand before, on the Supremacy, yet you didn't. I know your allegiance to my mother and the Resistance kept you from taking my hand...." Kylo noticed Rey looking down as he spoke to her, then continued, "when I killed Snoke to spare your life and offered you to start something entirely new with me, I could have been brought up on charges of treason and killed for it. I chose YOU, Rey, above it all. Could you do the same for me?"**

**Rey looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She knew Kylo was eventually going to bring this entire situation between them up and out into the open.**

**Taking a deep breath, she said, "I wanted to take your hand because I wanted you, I did feel something between us, but I thought you wanted me to join the First Order, to be a Dark Side user of the Force..." she paused, looking away from Kylo and out the window, looking visibly anxious, "I...was worried, yes, what the Resistance would say if they knew I was joining you or that I felt something for you."**

**Rey looked back over at Kylo, trying to read his facial expression.**

**Kylo leaned back all the way in the pilot's seat and said, "A least you are being honest with me...." paused and then said ,"you left that day without letting our conversation go further. I would have explained to you that I didn't expect you to become a Sith or only use the Dark Side. It's possible to use _both_ sides of the Force, Rey, and it doesn't make you evil. As far as the First Order goes, if you joined me, the First Order would become what you and I both wanted it to be. You would have equal say as I do and equal influence. That is what I have wanted to tell you for months now." he said, then leaned forward looking at her intently.**

**"Both sides of the Force?" she asked, her face looking visibly softer as she listened to Kylo speak.**

**"Yes, both sides of the Force. I am a Dark Side user yes, but I also feel the pull to the Light. I use both..." he paused, taking a deep breath, then continued, "and so can you...., as a matter of fact, when you faced down that man that was firing on you and I a few minutes ago, you ran toward him with your saber drawn in rage and anger. I saw it in your eyes, Rey. You channeled anger and passion and used it to defend yourself. That is what the Dark Side is all about, using your passion and pain to accomplish what needs to be done."**

**Rey looked a little confused, but she was settling down to listen to Kylo and talk to him now without becoming as defensive or angry and Kylo noticed it.**

**Rey looked down for a moment, sighed and then said, "I never quite saw it that way. I have always seen two sides to you, Kylo. I've seen the Light in you and the Dark. I always wondered why."**

**Kylo continued, "I was trained in both sides. Luke trained me in the Light and Snoke trained me in the Dark. Both sides have served me well in one way or another."**

**Kylo could see he was finally getting somewhere with her and she was listening without much opposition.**

**She nodded, "I read through some of the Jedi ancient texts when I was on Acht-To. Some of the texts spoke of ancient Jedi who used both sides of the Force and I believe the texts called them 'gray Jedi,' she said, looking out the cockpit window again, deep in thought.**

**Kylo nodded, a slight smile coming over his face, "Yes..., that is exactly what I'm trying to convey here. Both can be used. It's a balance, Rey, the Force is both light and dark, not one or the other. That is why, for generations, when only the Light or the Dark would rule, it was unbalanced in the galaxy. If you join me, we use both sides of the Force to bring change. Am I making all of this clear?" he asked.**

**Rey looked back over to him and nodded silently.**

**Kylo continued, "You are just as powerful as I am, Rey. You and I both have lineages that have aspects of dark and light that we inherited from our blood lines, but we can use both sides and let the old things die and bring about something new."**

**Rey sat listening to him and she felt a pull in the Force that she had not felt before. She then began to tell Kylo about the Force vision she had earlier in the day before she landed on this moon.**

**Kylo listened eagerly and nodded when she was finished describing what she saw.**

**"The Force is trying to get your attention, Rey, and not just _you, but me as well." he said._**

**Kylo continued, "I've been where you are, Rey, struggling with both sides and feeling the conflict. It's time you accept that you have both dark and light and need to use them both. As a Dyad, the Force will never stop trying to draw us together, Rey." he said, then giving her an intense look of longing.**

**Rey felt as if she were sitting under a spot light, completely exposed, with no where to run or hide. Her soul was bare to Kylo and to herself, and she knew it.**

**Kylo took another deep breath, "I will always be more of a Dark Side user, Rey, and you will always be more of a Light side user, but together, we can balance one another, ruling together." he suggested.**

**"So, you admit you are only a Dark Side user of the Force?" she asked.**

**"I lean more toward the Dark Side, but I am both, Rey. What I'm saying is that I _do_ sense the Light in me, but the Darkness is greater. _YOU_ lean toward the Light, but you sense the Darkness in you. Together we can achieve balance." Kylo said, hoping he was making sense.**

**Rey met his gaze equally and gave him a curious look.**

**"I see....," she hesitated, then continued, "You've given me a lot to think about."**

**Kylo reached his hand to Rey while still sitting across from her. Rey looked down at his extended hand stretched out toward her and it reminded her of when she touched hands with him on Acht-To.**

**"Rey," he continued, "It's time we stop trying to expect either of us to join one side or the other. We can blend both sides and join each other instead." Kylo said, still holding his gloved hand out to her.**

**Rey's eyes were beginning to water as she contemplated all he was saying. She slowly extended her hand to his and rather than just touching finger tips, Kylo took her hand fully into his and stroked her hand with his fingers.**

**"I don't want to be your enemy, Rey." he said, keeping his eyes boring into hers.**

**Rey responded softly, "I don't want to be your enemy either."**

**Kylo squeezed Rey's hand a little more firmly in his and just held her hand, hoping she would want to share another kiss with him.**

**Kylo looked down at Rey's hand in his and then back up at Rey, saying, "Earlier, I stole a kiss from you. I'd like to share another kiss with you, but this time, I want you to give it to me willingly."**

**Rey felt the warmth of Kylo's gloved hand on her hand and the depth of his eyes were drawing her in. She had always been attracted to him, but ever since Luke had told her that she nearly fell to the "Dark side for a pair of pretty eyes', she struggled with his statement and stayed away from Kylo as much as possible. She was losing her resolve now.**

**Kylo sensed what Rey was thinking and said, "When Luke walked in on us touching hands, what did he say to you, Rey?" he asked.**

**"Luke?" she started, "he didn't exactly appreciate seeing me with you that night. He saw us looking at one another and he told me I was falling to the Dark Side for a pair of pretty eyes...., _your_ eyes..." she said, looking at him with a shy expression.**

**Kylo nodded, "I see......, well, how do you feel about that right _now_?" **

**"I think you know how I feel." Rey responded.**

**"Tell me. I want to hear you say it." Kylo responded.**

**Rey let out a deep breath through her mouth, almost like she was bracing herself for something difficult, and said, "I...., I like this." she said shyly.**

**Kylo stood up and lifted Rey by the hand along with him.**

**They were standing face to face now and Kylo said, "Do you _like this_...." and he leaned over to put his mouth on hers, holding the kiss longer than Rey expected.**

**Kylo noticed Rey did not break the kiss and so he ran his hand up along her back and onto the back of her neck, holding her there, pressing his lips more firmly into hers.**

**Feeling Kylo's hand go up along her back sent a heated arousal through to her very soul. She had imagined things like this with him, but never thought she'd give into it. She breathed deeply through her nose at his touch and then placed her hand on his arm, gripping his sleeve and gathering some of his uniform in her hand.**

**Kylo pulled away, his breath was more intense, and he looked at her to test her reaction to him.**

**Rey didn't say a word, but raised her hand from his arm to the top of his shoulder. She couldn't help but feel the warmth spreading through her touching his body like this. The firm muscular form underneath her hand was making her feel things she never felt.**

**Kylo put a hand to the side of her face now as well and said, "This....Rey. This is what I want."**

**She closed her eyes for a second, trying to absorb the reality of what was happening right this second. Her heart began to pound within her.**

**Kylo could sense her emotions through their Bond and Rey could feel his emotions as well, and it was like the Force was drawing them together in ways that were far more intimate than just ruling the galaxy together.**

**"My desire for you scares me." Rey said plainly.**

**"I know it does." Kylo said.**

**"You know it does?" she asked.**

**Kylo then began to rub his gloved hand along her back now, pulling her even closer against him, "Yes. I know you've been running from me, your feelings for me. You're so afraid of what will happen if you give in to what is happening between us. I know you, Rey.." he answered, his hand still gently stroking her back.**

**"What if Luke is right? What if my desire for you is causing me to go for the Dark?" she asked, her breath labored.**

**"Why do you care what Luke thinks?", Kylo paused, "What do _you want?_ " he asked.**

**Somehow Kylo always managed to get Rey to face her own soul with just a simple statement or question.**

**"I want _this_.., whatever _this is_ that is happening between us." she replied.**

**"Touching me or kissing me, Rey, does not lead you to the Dark, you _already_ have some darkness in you, as I do, you're merely giving into it and accepting it." Kylo responded, leaning closer to her again for another kiss.**

**That one statement was enough to send Rey over the edge. That one statement of Kylo's finalized in her heart that she would no longer be in conflict where he was concerned.**

**She pulled his face closer to hers and her lips met his. Kylo was pleased that she initiated the kiss this time.**

**Kylo wanted to take her in his arms right that second and make love to her, but not knowing if she had been with anyone or if she would want to take it that far with him this minute, he tried to control himself.**

**Rey pulled back for a few seconds, stroking the side of his face and she smiled at him with a tenderness that Kylo had never seen before.**

**Kylo put both hands on either side of her waist and gently pulled her against his body and stood still, just looking down at her, hoping she could read his desire for her through their Bond.**

**Rey may not have had experience with sleeping with anyone, but she knew _that look_ he was giving her and knew exactly what it meant.**

**"I want more, Rey." Kylo whispered.**

**Rey swallowed hard, "What do you mean..?" she asked, but it was a silly question and she knew it.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow at her, kissed her again for a few seconds, then ran his hands up and down her waist and the small of her back and said, "I want everything with you. I love you, Rey."**

****

**Rey knew she wanted this as much as he did. Why was she so afraid to admit it? So afraid to let it happen? What would Leia or the Resistance think of her? Could she live with herself?**

**Rey gave him a deeply soft look when he said he loved her. She looked down for a moment, closing her eyes and then looked back up at him.**

**"And I love you. I honestly do." she admitted finally.**

**Kylo's expression didn't change and he looked at her with heavy eye lids and labored breathing, pulling body flush up against his own, and said, "Be with me, Rey. Right now. I don't want to wait another day or minute. Be with me." he said, his eyes pleading with her.**

**Rey hesitated for the briefest second. Her own insecurity over her lack of experience with this was taking over.**

**Kylo sensed her anxiety and said, "It will be alright. I just want to feel you, Rey. I need you, everything will be alright..." he said, trying to let her know that he could sense her anxieties over what he was suggesting take place between them.**

**Rey's eyes roamed down from his eyes to his shoulders, then to his chest and arms, then back up to his eyes.**

**Kylo's own arousal was climbing just watching her look at him like this.**

**She nodded to him. That was all. Just one nod and Kylo knew she had said 'yes' to him.**

**He leaned in to kiss her again, pressing her into him at the small of her back. Rey's hands ran along his arms and then into his hair.**

**He groaned slightly and Rey felt a warm reaction fill her when he made that sound in her ear.**

**Rey thought silently to herself, "Force, I want this man."**

**Kylo could hear her thoughts through their Bond and answered her out loud, "I want you too, Rey."**

**He picked her up and carried her to the sleeping area of the Falcon. Rey kept her eyes on his the entire time he carried her.**

**He set her down in front of him and Rey noticed his breathing was not just labored, but needy and raspy with anticipation already.**

**She put both hands up his arms and then ran her fingers through his hair. Kylo closed his eyes as she touched him.**

**His hands went to her waist and then, while kissing her, he ran a hand around to her abdomen, then slowly reached for her clothed breast and stroked gently.**

**He moaned again at feeling her this way and she let out a small whimper of pleasure as well.**

**Kylo pulled away from the kiss and began to unzip his uniform. After a few seconds, his tunic and cape were laying on the floor. He then used his teeth to take off one of his gloves, while keeping eye contact with Rey the whole time.**

**She was on fire now just watching him undress and it was the _way he was doing it_ that was almost as good as the sex she knew was coming!**

**Gloves, cape and tunic now on the floor, Kylo slowly began to unravel Rey's top, helping to take the wrapping off and then dropped them to the floor. She was only wearing her breast band and leggings now. Kylo leaned in to her neck and began to run his lips and tongue along her, sucking in occasionally as he did so.**

**Rey's head went back slightly and she let out a huge sigh.**

**Kylo's lips found their way to her breast band and he stopped, looked at her for a second and then said, "I need to see you, Rey..." he whispered.**

**Rey reached behind herself and unlatched her breast band. Kylo swallowed hard when he saw Rey standing in front of him. She was perfect to him.**

**He cupped her right breast in his hand and took her into his mouth, then went to the other breast and did the same. Rey was letting out small groans and moans as did this to her and her hands stayed laced in his hair.**

**He picked up his pace with her as he took her into his mouth, mumbling passionately, "I want you so badly...."**

**Rey's breaths were deep and raspy now as well. Kylo stood up and pulled her bare chest against his and he enjoyed the warmth of their skin touching.**

**When he pulled her to his chest like this, Rey felt his arousal through his uniform and she closed her eyes, then gently pushed her hips into his.**

**Kylo noticed she did this and it drew and even more passionate response from him. He immediately felt a firey need to thrust into her forcefully with his hips.**

**He returned Rey's push of her hips with his own, grinding into her forcefully, while keeping her flush with his chest and his eyes locked to hers.**

**She gasped at he ground his hips into her, "Kylo..." she said, with barely a whisper.**

**"What do you want, Rey? Tell me..." he urged, breathless.**

**He ground himself again into her, rubbing his hands along the bare skin of her back.**

**Rey's eyes were heavily lidded and she said, "All of you."**

**Kylo crashed his mouth onto hers and walked her backwards to the cot in the room without breaking the kiss. She felt the back of the cot against her. Kylo was a frenzy right now, not able to contain himself any longer, he lowered her to the bed and began to devour her body with his mouth. He moved his hands to her leggings and tugged them down a few inches.**

**Rey grasped her leggings in response to his tugging on them, and she finished taking them off and dropping them to the side of the cot.**

**Kylo sat up on his knees and unzipped his leather uniform pants and Rey was so on fire now that her passion rivaled Kylo's.**

**She put her hands to the sides of his hips and watched as he unzipped his pants and slid them down to his thighs. He didn't even bother to take them all the way off, but released his length and looked down at Rey.**

**Rey saw him and every instinct within her took over and she pulled him down on top of her, saying, "Yes,..... Kylo...."**

**Kylo never fully removed his pants and positioned himself over Rey, propping himself over her. She had her hands in his hair and her breathing was pulsating and loud.**

**Kylo reached down to touch her core and found her clitoris and made gentle strokes. He also inserted a couple of his fingers into her and found that she was already amazingly wet for him.**

**Rey gasped as he touched her. All anxiety and shyness left her and only raw need remained!**

**Kylo's breaths were broken and raspy as he touched her. Rey arched her back into his touch, his large fingers penetrating her with gentleness but with precision.**

**She was feeling things she had never felt before.**

**Is this _really happening_ to me with him, she thought?**

**Kylo closed his eyes, fighting the urge to thrust himself into her forcefully, but he looked down at her asked if she was new to this. He didn't want to hurt her.**

**"Rey..." he said through broken breathing, "Have you been with anyone before?"**

**Rey shook her head a bit and said, "No.."**

**Kylo nodded and put his forehead to hers and whispered, "I want to thrust into you, but I don't want to hurt you." he said, panting into her ear.**

**"It's okay. I want you anyway..." she said.**

**He took himself into his hand and rubbed her entrance a few times and watched her reaction at feeling him.**

**"Oh Force..." Rey said, dragging out her words slowly and in a sigh.**

**Kylo then inserted himself into her a couple of inches. Rey jolted for the briefest second, her eyes wincing with pain. Kylo stilled his motions, waiting for her to adjust to him.**

**He ran his hand along her waist and hip and then back up to her breast as he watched her respond to him inside her.**

**Rey pulled at his back with her fingers and gently responded to him by pushing up into him more.**

**Kylo didn't hold back any longer and he thrust himself into her all the way, then dragged his body across hers, laying flush against her.**

**His breathing was heavy and warm in her ear as he placed his face in her neck and continued to move within her.**

**"dear gods!.... " Rey let out loudly!**

**Hearing Rey say this, Kylo picked up his pace to an almost desperate frenzy and reached down between them both to stroke her clitoris again, then placed his mouth on her breast and took her into his mouth.**

**Rey's moans and groans came so loudly and Kylo knew he would not last much longer.**

**He pulled out of her and rolled to his back and positioned Rey above him, motioning for her to straddle him.**

**He guided himself back into her while she sat above him. She closed her eyes and let him guide her hips back and forth over him.**

**"Feel good, sweetheart.... I want you to come..." Kylo whispered to her.**

**Rey had heard about climaxes before from others she had spoken to about sexual encounters, but she was now about to experience it for herself.**

**She looked down at Kylo beneath her and his eyes were boring into her. She kept moving a few more seconds over his hips as Kylo thrust upwards.**

**She felt her clitoris become harder and more sensitive as she rubbed her body against him.**

**Her mouth fell open and she gasped with a deep breath, everything going blank for a few seconds as her body climaxed.**

**Kylo saw her coming and he rolled his hips into her from below, pushing even harder for her.**

**She looked down at Kylo and grabbed his shoulders to keep herself from falling over due to the intensity of her orgasm.**

**"Yes, Rey...." Kylo said.**

**She put her forehead back to his and just sat there breathing heavily on top of him.**

**Kylo was content to keep Rey on top of him and began to thrust up into her once more. His eyes closed and he turned his head to the side as he moved within her.**

**Rey loved the moans he made and the sounds of feral pleasure coming out from him as he moved within her body.**

**She met his thrusts with her own, wanting to bring him to the same height she had just experienced.**

**Within seconds, Kylo was gripping the sides of her hips tightly and made smaller thrusts now into her as his moans became broken and shattered.**

**Rey could feel his orgasm deep within her.**

**Kylo's chest heaved and he made eye contact with Rey the entire time.**

**Rey placed her hand on the side of his face and said, "That was absolutely amazing..." she paused, then just whispered his name, "Kylo..."**

**She said his name with a sigh and the way she said it was like she was in shock over what they had just shared.**

**Kylo lay beneath her, looking up at her, not even able to speak.**

**Rey put her hand to the side of his face and then leaned down to graze his lips with hers.**

**Kylo pulled Rey against his chest and enjoyed the warmth of her skin against his, and gently stroked his fingers up along her back.**

**Rey's hair fell out of her buns and was now splayed over his chest and shoulder as he held her close and he loved seeing her this way.**

**Rey listened to Kylo's breathing and the sound of his heartbeat and knew that this was it. No going back. Her mind was made up.**

**Her heart was Kylo's and she would never deny it again, not to herself or him.**

****

************************************************

**They lay in each other's arms for about an hour, talking and enjoying the solitude away from the First Order and the Resistance, but soon, both would be pulling at them for their attention.**

**Kylo had to look into who had orchestrated an assassination attempt on his life and they both had to deal with getting off this moon when Kylo's forces arrived.**

**Rey also wondered how she was going to tell Leia that her whole life had changed after being alone with her _'supposed enemy'_ like this, but she was going to tell her.**

**With clarity of vision, Rey saw her future with with Kylo.**


	5. Rey Goes with Kylo to the Finalizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey accompanies Kylo to the Finalizer. She is preparing to tell Leia she is not returning to the Resistance. Kylo questions General Hux about the assassination attempt.

**Chapter 5: Rey Goes with Kylo to the Finalizer**

****

**Kylo held Rey close to him and he ran his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes into his touch, feeling comforted being away from everything and everyone in life that pulled at her from day to day.**

**Rey thought about how she started out this day trying to run from her love for Kylo and ended up right in his arms.**

**They both nearly fell asleep from the warmth and subtle ache after coming together.**

**The sensor alarms roused them both and Rey sat up abruptly. Kylo rolled onto his back and watched Rey as she took a blanket from the cot and wrapped it around her.**

**"Kylo.." she said softly, "I hate to leave, I want to stay here alone with you, but the alarm is sounding. What if your flag ship is here?"**

**Kylo stretched a bit and said, "Alright..." and then winked at her from the bed. Rey blushed at his wink and then ran through the corridors of the Falcon back to the cockpit to check the console.**

**Kylo was right behind her and was putting his tunic back on as he walked through the corridors and up to the cockpit.**

**Rey was seated in the pilot's seat, getting ready to turn on her sensors, when Kylo pulled her up to him suddenly and kissed her.**

**"Whoa!" she said, laughing and throwing her arms around his neck. Kylo looked down at her with a feeling of satisfaction and joy.**

**Rey ran her finger across his bottom lip and said, "I need to check this sensor..."**

**Kylo kissed her one last quick time and said, "Okay, I'll let you go for now...., but no promises for later..." and took a seat in the co-pilot's chair next to her.**

**Rey shook her head at him, her face flushed, and turned back to the console to check her sensors.**

**Kylo had finished putting on his tunic and cape again and Rey said, "Looking at these sensors, it appears there is more than one ship in orbit. Looks to be First Order signatures...," Rey said, looking over at Kylo.**

**Kylo leaned over a bit to see what she was referring to and nodded, "Yes. The Finalizer is in orbit, along with my command shuttle and a few TIE Fighters."**

**Rey nodded, "You better contact your general then." she said, looking nervous.**

**Kylo took notice of her expression and said, "Rey, go ahead and get dressed. I will let them know that we will be ready soon to be picked up."**

**"What about the Falcon? I can't just leave it here." she said.**

**"It's my family ship. I will make sure my forces come back for it. Once it is on board my flag ship, I will have my engineers look over the trouble with the engines. But, for now, you will have to come with me, on my command shuttle, if you want to leave this moon." he said, taking her hand in his.**

**Rey smiled, "I'll go with you. I've made my mind up. I will let your mother know that my heart is with _you_. I don't know how your officers will react to me being there today..but...." and Kylo cut her off.**

**"You don't worry about my officers. They know better than to cross me. No one will harm you." he said sternly.**

**"What about that one general you said could have been behind the assassination attempt against you?" Rey asked.**

**"You leave that to me. He won't lay a hand on you either." Kylo answered, giving Rey a very serious look.**

**Rey knew Kylo through and through and believed him when said he'd severely deal with anyone that tried to lay a hand on her.**

**Rey nodded and walked her way down the corridor of the Falcon with the blanket in tow behind her, dragging on the floor. Kylo found himself smiling at her as she walked away.**

**He turned his attention back to the COMM system and opened communications.**

**"This is Supreme Leader, Ren. General Pryde, do you read me?"**

**General Pryde came onto the COMM, "Yes, Supreme Leader, I read you. We entered orbit only moments ago and I was going to contact you, Sir. Do you want us to send down your Command Shuttle?"**

**"Yes," Kylo began, " I will send you my exact coordinates...." he paused, "And... general, I have another person with me. I will not be alone. When this person boards my Command Shuttle, you are to have the troops stand down and make no aggressive moves. You will understand what I mean when you see her."**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde said, then continued, "Anything else, Sir?"**

**"Yes," Kylo said, "I want General Hux waiting in the main conference room within the hour. There is something I need to speak to him about. I have questions for him regarding the assassination attempt on my life today." Kylo commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir. I will have General Hux alerted immediately that you want to speak to him upon your arrival here." General Pryde answered.**

**Rey could hear Kylo speaking to General Pryde the entire time and she wondered how Kylo would handle things if he did find out that one of his _own generals_ tried to have him assassinated.**

**Rey came walking back up to the cockpit, still fixing her hair back up in her three buns. Kylo turned to look at her briefly when she came back into the cockpit and smiled at her warmly.**

**Looking away from Rey and back to the COMM, Kylo answered, "Very good, General. Send my command shuttle down when ready."**

**"Yes, Sir. Pryde out."**

**Kylo closed the COMM and stood up, putting his gloves back on.**

**Rey walked over to him and said, "I guess this is it. No turning back. I have to figure out how I'm going to tell your mother that I'm not going back to the Resistance."**

**Kylo lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, "Rey, worry about that later. Right now, you need to come back with me and I'll take care of getting you settled into my quarters for the night. You need a hot meal and to have time to think about what you'll say....You can use the COMM on my ship tomorrow to contact my mother."**

**Rey nodded and Kylo leaned in to kiss her once more, "I'm glad we had this little bit of time alone here." he said.**

**"Me too..." she sighed, "The way you touched me... it took my breath away.... I feel so close to you now in a way I never knew possible." Rey still had that _typical dazed_ _afterglow_ coursing through her!**

**Kylo smiled and said, "That's how I _want_ you to feel with me, Rey. I'm glad..." he said, pausing for a second, then said, "I ordered my officers to come back for the Falcon. My engineers will look at the engine trouble and fix the problem. We won't abandon the ship here, okay?" he said, stroking her lip with his gloved hand.**

**Rey nodded, "Alright, but now can you calm my heart down and help me not want to run somewhere when your command shuttle lands? Everyone will recognize me and will either want to kill me on sight or will think you are crazy for bringing me with you!" she said, half anxious and half joking.**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and joked back with her saying, "Let one person try to lift a hand against you and they could lose their life over it."**

**He then bent down to kiss her gently and then went over to the control panel to lower the ramp to the Falcon so they could leave.**

**After lowering the ramp, Kylo walked over to pick his mask up, not wanting to forget it and Rey noticed it and asked him about it.**

**"Kylo... the mask..." she said pointing to it, "You don't need that, you know? Don't hide your emotions from your people." she suggested.**

**Kylo looked down at his mask when she said that, then back up to her, and said "It's been part of my uniform for years now. My Knights and I have always had them. I'll think about what you said though." and he winked at her again and took her hand and led them down the ramp.**

**They raised the ramp again and made sure the ship was locked and secured while they were gone. Walking a few yards away from the Falcon, they noticed the wreckage from Kylo's destroyed TIE Whisper.**

**Rey put her arm through his arm and said, "If you were in that ship when the attack came, I would have lost you..." she said, keeping her eyes on the destroyed TIE, then continued, "I spent my time trying to avoid you today when you first arrived and I could have lost you for good."**

**Kylo turned her around to face him and put his hands on her waist, saying, "But, you didn't." and then pulled her against him for another long kiss.**

**Within seconds, Kylo heard the engines from his Command Shuttle and other standard TIE Fighters entering the lower atmosphere as they approached to pick them up.**

****

**Rey gave Kylo a nervous look and then watched as the wings on either side of Kylo's Command Shuttle opened up and the landing gear descended, stirring up huge clouds of dust from the ground.**

**The TIE fighters stayed in the air, giving Kylo air cover in case another attack was attempted on his life.**

**Rey watched as Kylo put on a totally different facial expression when one of his officers lowered the ramp and storm troopers came out also. He let go of Rey's hand for a moment and said, "Rey, I will explain later, but since they are not expecting you, if they see us too close right now, it wouldn't be appropriate." he said quickly, as his officer walked toward them.**

**"I understand!" she said with a smile.**

**Rey withdrew her hand from his, knowing he had an image to uphold in front of his forces.**

**Officer Mitaka walked toward Kylo and nodded, "Supreme Leader, we are glad you are alright, Sir." he said, then looked over at Rey.**

**Rey nodded to Mitaka and then looked at Kylo.**

**Storm troopers were standing all around the area with their blasters ready to fire at a moment's notice in case any further attacks came.**

**Kylo pointed over to his destroyed TIE Whisper, and said, "I need the ruins of my ship taken back to the Finalizer. I don't want our technology falling into the wrong hands." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir, I will take care of it." Mitaka said, still looking at Rey with confusion and curiosity.**

**Kylo noticed how Mitaka was looking at Rey. Clearly Mitaka recognized her as a Resistance member.**

**"She is none of your concern, Mitaka! Carry out my orders!" he said loudly.**

**Mitaka became immediately nervous and nodded to Kylo and then turned and headed quickly back to the Command Shuttle.**

**Kylo didn't even look at Rey, but started walking toward his Command Shuttle and Rey followed.**

**She knew he had to show a bit of emotional distance with her in front of his people, but it was difficult for her right now after what they had just shared so intimately just a little while ago!**

**She boarded Kylo's Command Shuttle and took a seat across from him as the ramp closed. She looked out the window and saw the wings lifting into their normal flight position to take off.**

**Kylo shot her a quick glance from across the cabin and she returned his look.**

**A couple of storm troopers stayed in the main cabin and stood guard. The TIE Fighters flanked his Command Shuttle as it made it's way out of the moon's atmosphere and straight for the Finalizer.**

***************************************

**One of the cockpit officers came into the main cabin and spoke to Kylo...**

**"Supreme Leader, General Pryde informed us to tell you that General Hux will be waiting for you in your conference room as soon as we land."**

**Kylo nodded, "Good. Thank you."**

**The officer nodded and then went back into the cockpit.**

**Rey shot Kylo a quick look, lifting her eyebrow.**

**"Rey," Kylo said, "I will escort you personally to my quarters first, then I will deal with my general."**

**Rey nodded to him quietly, knowing he wanted her safely away from everyone in his quarters for now while he dealt with General Hux.**

**The Command Shuttle made it's landing in the Finalizer's hangar and Rey was already counting down the seconds so she could be in Kylo's quarters and away from all of the prying eyes of his officers.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey once more, giving her a nod of assurance that everything would be alright, then stood up and motioned for her to stand next to him.**

**The ramp lowered and the troopers went out first, making a tunnel for Kylo to walk through. Rey followed behind him and watched the expressions on everyone's faces as she walked with him onto the hangar floor.**

**Kylo had Rey stand right next to him and motioned for a hangar officer to come over to him.**

**"This woman is my guest. She will be staying in my quarters tonight. I need a hot meal and clothing sent up for her immediately." he ordered.**

**"Right away, Sir." the officer said, going over to the COMM in the hangar to carry out Kylo's orders.**

**He looked at Rey, but had a firm expression on his face, then looked back in front of him as he started to walk out of the hangar.**

**Rey followed Kylo straight to a turbo lift and once the doors closed, she took a huge breath.**

**Being in private now, Kylo extended his hand to Rey and she took it.**

**He pulled her against him and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes into the kiss.**

**"You will be behind closed doors soon with a hot meal and fresh clothes. Use anything in my quarters that you want. It's all yours..." he said, stroking her mouth with his hand.**

**She sighed and her eyes became heavily lidded as she looked at him. She felt she would melt into his touch again.**

**The turbo lift came to a stop and Rey backed away from Kylo.**

**The doors opened and Kylo escorted Rey down a few corridors to his personal quarters, and thankfully the corridors were half empty.**

**Kylo opened the door and stepped inside and quickly closed them.**

**Rey stood in the middle of his quarters, feeling a bit uncomfortable because non of this was familiar to her and Kylo said, "I know this is a lot in one day, Rey. I know..." he said, taking her in his arms again, "You will adjust in time. Like I said, everything here is yours. A Droid will be bringing you up a meal and clothes. I will have two troopers placed outside my door here for your protection...." he then leaned down to kiss her, paused, then said, "I don't know for sure if one of my generals is responsible for the assassination attempt on my life, but he is waiting for me in my conference hall and I have to question him. I shouldn't be long and I'll be back."**

**Rey nodded and Kylo kissed once more and then made his way out the door.**

**Rey watched him leave and once she was alone, she began to look around the vast square footage of room that he lived in each day. She made her way through the Fresher, the bedroom, his sitting room and what appeared to be a personal office with a computer console and data pads.**

**After looking around for a few minutes, the doorbell to Kylo's quarters chimed and Rey knew that it must be the Droid with her food and clothes.**

**She opened the doors and a Droid was holding out food to her and clothes. Two troopers looked at her as she took the food and clothes from the Droid. She gave the troopers a very uncomfortable smile and then hurried to take the food and clothes into Kylo's quarters and closed the doors.**

**She took the meal over to a chair near a huge window and ate, while looking at the stars outside. The meal was extravagant and there was so much food. Meats, breads, dessert and two different drinks all in one tray.**

**She ate it all practically in ten minutes she was so hungry, then gathered her clean clothing and found Kylo's Fresher.**

**She was glad to see a regular shower, in addition to a sonic shower, and started the water.**

**She closed her eyes as the water hit her body, thinking over every second of Kylo making love to her. She was already anticipating their next time alone together.**

*************************************

**Kylo walked into his conference hall and General Hux was already sitting at the table, waiting for him.**

**Hux stood from the table, saying, "Supreme Leader. Is there a problem?" he asked, looking rather confused.**

**"A problem, General? I'd say there is a problem, yes." Kylo began, "I am sure you heard about my TIE Whisper being destroyed down on the surface of the moon. An assassination attempt was made by two men in shuttle craft...." Kylo said pacing near General Hux and then around the table.**

**General Hux swallowed hard and was visibly nervous.**

**"Yes, Sir, I have heard." Hux responded.**

**"General, you wouldn't happen to know how that came about, would you?..." Kylo started, "and I will know if you are not being truthful with me."**

**Hux nodded his head, "I don't know any other details, Sir, other than what I was told by General Pryde. We are still doing an ongoing investigation into who carried out the attempt, Sir."**

**Hux put his hands behind his back and tried to keep a straight face.**

**Kylo nodded and walked closer to Hux and stood within a few feet of him and said, "Very good. However, if I find that you had anything to do with this assassination attempt, I will deal with you personally and the outcome will not be merciful. Do I make myself clear?" Kylo said briskly.**

**Hux nodded, "Sir, I assure you, I had nothing to do with this attempt on your life."**

**Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux and said, "I certainly hope not, General, but know that I am keeping a close eye on you."**

**Hux swallowed again and looked around the room nervously and said, "Yes. I understand,"**

**Kylo lifted his arm at Hux, dismissing him out the door, "You're dismissed."**

**Hux nodded silently and then walked out of the conference hall.**

**Kylo had used the Force during his questioning of Hux to see if he could sense any deflection or deception coming from him and there was none.**

**If Hux did not order the assassination attempt, who did?**

************************************************

**Kylo went immediately to the COMM in the conference hall and ordered that the Falcon be transferred to the Finalizer's hangar bay and looked at by his top engineers.**

**He wanted to hurry and get back to Rey.**

**Leaving the conference room, he ran into Mitaka in the corridors and said, "Mitaka, go to the bridge and inform General Pryde that I want to be informed immediately if there is any progress made in finding who attacked my TIE earlier today."**

**"Yes, Sir... I will inform him right away.." Mitaka said, quickly making his way to the bridge.**

**Kylo resumed walking the corridors and began to wonder if perhaps a member of the Resistance had planned an assassination attempt on his life?**

**Right now, all he wanted to think about was being alone with Rey.**

**************************************


	6. I'm Not Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo begin to suspect that the Resistance is involved in the assassination attempt on Kylo's life, but without Leia's consent or knowledge!

****

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Leaving**

**Kylo made his way through the corridors and his heart was full knowing that Rey was actually waiting for him in his quarters. How long he had wanted this.**

**The doors opened and he stepped inside to see Rey curled up in a chair next to a window, wrapped in some fresh clothes and a black silk blanket from his bed.**

**He took one look at her and it was as if everything in his life was perfect for that one second.**

**Rey's eyes lit up when she saw him enter.**

**"Rey," he began, "You look comfortable. Did you eat something?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey stood up and kept his blanket wrapped around her shoulders, "Yes, I did. The food was incredible. I used your Fresher too."**

**Kylo watched as she tugged the blanket along with her as she made her way across the room to him.**

**He took off his gloves and laid them down and then held her in his arms and told her about his meeting with General Hux.**

**"I questioned him about what he knew," Kylo began," he told me he wasn't involved with the assassination attempt. I didn't sense any deception in him." Kylo said.**

**Rey looked up at him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her, and said, "Well, there may be a possibility that the Resistance knew where you were. I did send Leia a transmission letting her know I completed the mission she sent me on. It's possible someone else at our base knew I was there, but how would they have known _you were there...."_ Rey said, trailing off in thought. **

**Then Rey stepped away from Kylo and said, "Wait a minute.... when I left that transmission for Leia, it was a recorded transmission that I sent, not a live one. What if someone at the Resistance base either intercepted my message to Leia or heard it as well, and then decided to strike out at you? I just don't know, but someone found out you were on that moon with me." Rey said.**

**Kylo sighed, holding her more tightly, "Your idea has some merit to it...." he said, drifting off in thought, then continued, "However, my mother is a General with the Resistance and would have had to order such a mission against me. She may not agree with my politics as Supreme Leader, but she would never have me murdered." Kylo said.**

**"True...." Rey nodded, "I know Leia. She wants nothing to do with the First Order, but she would never order an assassination attempt against her own son."**

**Rey was beginning to think that someone else on the Resistance base could have orchestrated the attack on Kylo without Leia's knowledge or consent, but how would they have known Kylo was there unless someone within the First Order tipped them off?  
  
**

**"Someone within my ranks would have had to make contact with the Resistance secretly and alert them to my presence on that moon, but I need to find out who." Kylo said.**

**Rey stepped back from Kylo's arms for a moment, and said, "If I find out that a member of the Resistance did this to you without Leia's consent, I will deal with it, Kylo."**

**"Rey, let's take one step at a time. First off, you have to contact my mother tomorrow and let her know you are staying with me. Get a 'feel' for where the conversation is going and then we'll take it from there. My own officers are still looking into the situation and we could both be wrong and the attack still came from a totally different source than what we know." Kylo answered.**

**Rey nodded, "Well, then there's the issue with my grand father. We both still have to face him eventually." she reminded him.**

**"Oh, I haven't forgotten..." Kylo started, "believe me, I will confront him again and next time you will be by my side."**

**"Well, then I'd say our days ahead won't exactly be boring!" Rey joked.**

**"Even if none of this was going on, I'd still make sure that your days here with me were not boring..." Kylo said, his eyes becoming seductive.**

**Rey immediately saw the look in his eyes and a flush of heat swept through her.**

**"Kylo..." Rey began, "when you were gone earlier, I was reliving every second of our time together on the Falcon in my mind." she said, rubbing her hands along his arms.**

**She couldn't get enough of taking in his eyes, his dark long hair and the way his voice sounded as he spoke with her. She was still in an afterglow with him and it was her first time experiencing anything sexual with anyone and Kylo could tell she was almost euphoric from the experience.**

**Kylo stroked her face and said, "I can help you remember more clearly, if you like?" he said, keeping his eyes boring deeply into hers.**

**"Yes...." she said, hesitating, "please..." she sighed.**

**Kylo put his soft, full mouth on Rey's and lifted her into his arms, saying, "You have made my life complete, Rey..." and started carrying her toward his Fresher.**

**As he carried her, Rey kissed along his neck and jawline and whispered into his ear, "Why are you carrying me to your Fresher?" and then continued kissing his neck again.**

**Kylo chuckled and Rey loved hearing him laugh for a change, and he said, "I want to get a shower and would like you to join me."**

**"Oh...." she said, "I had a shower in your Fresher, but would gladly take another one..." she said, giving him soft look.**

****

**Within minutes, they were standing face to face with one another, the warm water running down over them both. Kylo held Rey up against him and kissed her.**

**Rey ran her hands along Kylo's back and then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.**

**Their kisses became a feral need and Kylo pulled Rey's hips against him.**

**Rey's mouth parted slightly as she enjoyed how Kylo was looking at her. She began to kiss down his chest and back up again, then ran her hands through his hair.**

**Kylo kissed Rey starting at her cheek, then to her jaw and neck and then down to her breasts, running his mouth over each one, taking her into his mouth and causing Rey to moan with pleasure.**

**"Oh Force, I love you...." Rey blurted out with panting breaths.**

**After hearing Rey say that Kylo was a little more forceful in how he made love to her this time.**

**His breath was ragged as he lifted her leg against his thigh, while pushing himself against her.**

**Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped, knowing what was coming.**

**He supported her with his arm around her lower back and then with his other arm, kept her leg up and over his thigh.**

**Rey had her arms wrapped around his neck to give herself a little extra support as well and without warning, he pushed inside her, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.**

**"oh dear god..." Rey said, her eyes closing for a few seconds...."You feel so good... oh so good, Kylo..." she paused as he thrust into her, "Yes..."**

**Kylo wasn't too verbal with her, but she knew how he felt by the way he moved within her and the way his eyes told her everything she needed to know.**

**Kylo kept thrusting into her, keeping her leg lifted against his thigh and leaned his forehead to hers. He began to angle his hips up into her, hitting her pelvic muscles in such a way that she arrived at her climax much quicker than she expected.**

**While Rey climaxed, she grabbed Kylo's face with her hands and pressed her mouth onto his and rode out her entire orgasm like this. Kylo breathed deeply when she finally stopped kissing him. He knew she had come.**

**He put his face into her neck and thrust harder into her, eliciting a moan from her mouth as he did.**

**"You're so soft, Rey, so warm..inside.." he mumbled into her neck.**

**Rey held onto him as he neared his climax, running her hands through his hair.**

**Kylo pushed her harder against the shower wall as his body pulsed inside her with his orgasm. His breaths were ragged and broken just like Rey remembered from earlier that day when they were together.**

**Kylo lifted up to look at Rey and stroked her face with his hand and his eyes stayed on her.**

**They spent a few more moments together and then Rey stepped out of the shower to let him finish. She dried off once again and put a robe on that Kylo had in his Fresher and made her way back out to the sitting area to wait for him.**

**Kylo finished and came out wearing a pair of black silk briefs and had a towel around his neck, still drying off.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "That was beautiful..."**

**Kylo nodded quietly to her. "This is how it should always be between us. I'll never let you go now, Rey. Never." he said, very urgently.**

**Rey almost detected a feeling of panic from him when he said that, as if somehow he feared this wouldn't last.**

**"I'm not going anywhere, Kylo." she said.**

**Kylo just stood looking at her for a moment, then said, "I can't help but worry you may run back to the Resistance."**

**Rey's heart dropped and a deep melancholy came over her.**

**"Kylo..." she said, walking up to him, taking his hand, "I'm not changing my mind. I'm not leaving you."**

**Kylo took Rey by the hand into his bedroom and said, "Just lay here with me?"**

**Rey said, "Of course.." and laid down next to him on the bed. Kylo wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her close and just started pouring out his heart to her about his past and the things he suffered at the hands of his own family.**

**Rey sat on the bed, nuzzled up next to him, listening to him share. She was amazed at how much he had kept inside and repressed for so long. She began to understand why he felt she may not stay or that she may run back to the Resistance and leave one day.**

**Rey wrapped her arm around Kylo's chest when he was finished speaking to her and she said, "So, when I left you in Snoke's Throne room, you felt betrayed and abandoned yet again....," she said, as a statement, not a question.**

**Kylo looked down at her and said, "Yes. I went after the Resistance on Crait trying to put an end to everything and everyone I thought I could trust at one time in my life. When you left that day, I felt I had nothing left."**

**Rey's heart sank as she listened. She thought she knew everything about him that she needed to know. She thought he was evil personified, but never gave him the chance to share his heart with her.**

**He was so vulnerable with her right now, so transparent.**

**The loneliness Rey had come to feel in her own life she could now see so clearly plagued Kylo too.**

**Kylo leaned over to her, kissed the top of her head and said, "Let's get some sleep. We have a lot to get to tomorrow."**

****

************************************************

**The following day, Kylo was contacted in his quarters by General Pryde that he had received updated information regarding the assassination attempt on Kylo's life.**

**General Pryde will tell Kylo that two members of the Resistance had worked alongside someone in the First Order to make the assassination attempt.**

**Rey will contact Leia the next day to inform her that she is not returning to the Resistance. Leia finds out that two members of the Resistance plotted against her son without her consent or knowledge and she has to deal with this.**

***********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! Stay safe and take care!


	7. Rey Contacts Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey contacts Leia and informs her of her decision to stay with Kylo.  
> Kylo finds out who the First Order officer is that helped to arrange the assassination attempt.

**Chapter 7: Rey Contacts Leia**

****

**Rey slept more soundly and deeply laying next to kylo than she had in a long time. All in the span of a day and night cycle, she had gone from hiding from Kylo, who she thought to be her enemy, to making love to him twice and now sleeping in his arms, in his personal quarters? How did this happen?**

**As she listened to him share his heart the night before, she didn't blame him for his resentment against those he thought he could trust.**

**She felt the warmth of his skin as she lay against his chest and as she woke, she enjoyed the rise and fall of his breathing.**

**Leia must surely wonder what had happened to her by now. Within a short while, both she and Kylo had woken up and Kylo ordered that two meals be sent to his quarters for them.**

**Kylo sat eating his meal and looked at Rey saying, " Will you be contacting my mother today?" he asked.**

**"Yes" Rey said, while taking another bite from another extravagant meal, "I plan to use the COMM in here, in your quarters, to speak with her, if that's alright?"  
**

**"Of course," Kylo responded, "It's better you use my COMM. Making your transmission from here gives you the privacy you need to speak to her."**

**Rey nodded and then just looked up at Kylo while she ate and said, "You are truly not what I expected."**

**Kylo tilted his head to her and looked at her curiously, "What? Why?" he asked.**

**Rey smiled and took another bite, "Well, I've had the rare opportunity to see 'Kylo Ren' from behind closed doors and I've seen a side to you that I never expected to see."**

**Kylo smiled and said, "In what way? I've always been myself with you, Rey, even when we were connected by the Force from light years away.."**

**"I guess what I mean is that whenever I've seen you, I've only seen the hard side, the side that rules the First Order. It's nice to see who you are when you're alone with me. " she answered.**

**Kylo nodded and looked down at his food for a moment, then said, "Oh believe me, what you see of me when I'm dealing with the First Order _is who I am_ , but being alone with you I can relax and share my heart in a different way than I would with someone else."**

**Kylo continued, "You're my lover now, Rey, and will see me in a different way than anyone else. When I'm ruling the First Order, I have to be firm. The First Order does not operate the way the Resistance operates." he said, going back to eating.**

**"Well, then I like seeing this side of you. I considered you my enemy at one time. It's just that I can't get over how different you've been with me than you are out in public." she said, taking a sip of Caf.**

**Kylo chuckled, "Rey...., think about it, look at the First Order. I'm not just ruling a single planet or a star system. I'm ruling the entire galaxy. I have to maintain order and sometimes that calls for ruling with a heavy hand. My officers won't respond to me being soft with them. They'd see it as a weakness."**

**Rey smiled in return and said, "Yes. I suppose you're right. I saw how you let go of my hand and seemed distant from me when we were in front of your officers yesterday."**

**"It's nothing personal, Rey," Kylo began, "They don't know you yet. They still see you as a Resistance enemy. I'm walking a fine line right now with my people when they see you with me." he said.**

**"Surely they _know_ that something deeper is going on between us? It's not everyday that the Supreme Leader brings a woman back to his quarters, _righ_ t?" Rey said, giving him a raised eyebrow, but also fishing for information.**

**Kylo swallowed hard and said, "Well...., no...., not every day." he said, trying to avoid the obvious topic Rey was hinting at.**

**"Kylo....?" she said, taking another sip of Caf and looking at him from over the rim of her cup.**

**"Rey, let's just say that people probably think I'm having a one night stand with you." he said, trying not to make eye contact with Rey, then continued, "but, in time, they will know you are here to stay and won't see you that way." he said, still trying not to look at Rey.**

**Rey knew he was avoiding the subject she was hinting at.**

**"So, there have been others?" she asked, putting her fork down and looking directly at him.**

**"Rey...." Kylo sighed impatiently, "Why did this come up?"**

**"Sorry. I don't know how I trailed off onto this. There's more important things we need to discuss for today." she said.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. I need to deal with the assassination attempt on my life and you need to contact the Resistance." he said, then continued, "And Rey..., I don't want to be with anyone else. Just you."**

**Rey smiled, "I believe you."**

**Kylo sighed again, putting his fork down, "Look, I'm ten years older than you, Rey. There has been an occasional one night stand in my life in the past. That has not happened since I met you on Star Killer Base. I was instantly drawn to you and had no interest in pursuing anyone else.....," he said, pausing for a second, then continued, "After seeing you, I didn't want anyone else....., believe me, you alone have my undivided loyalty."**

**"Alright," Rey started, "I just don't want to be seen as a one night stand in the Supreme Leader's quarters." she said, concerned.**

**Kylo reached across the table and extended his hand to her. She took his hand in response.**

**"Rey, I plan on introducing you to the First Order, and to the galaxy, as my my lover and partner in ruling alongside me! They will know pretty quickly that you are the love of my life, not a one night stand." he said, stroking her hand with his fingers.**

**Rey smiled and finished her meal and Caf and said, "Do you plan on a meeting today with any of your generals over the assassination attempt?" she asked.**

**"Yes," he said, "I will contact General Pryde soon. I put him in charge of looking into the matter. While I'm dealing with that, you can use the COMM here to contact the Resistance...." Kylo paused for a second, and said, "Rey, what do you plan on doing if you find out that the Resistance was involved?"**

**Rey froze for a second, thought about it, then said, "Good question.....," she paused and an angry look came over her expression," If I find out that anyone from the Resistance is involved, I will personally confront them. Leia would not have ordered your assassination even if she doesn't like that you are the Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo nodded, "I know all too well that my mother does not understand that I use both sides of the Force to rule. She wanted me to be strictly a Light Side user and the Force does not work that way. She may not agree with how I do things, but she would not order my death, this I know for sure."**

**"What changes have you planned on bringing to the galaxy now that you are Supreme Leader?" Rey asked, finishing her meal.**

**"Many...." Kylo continued, "for starters, I no longer allow children to be taken from their homes to be troopers. I recruit troopers instead..." he paused, then said, "I also have begun new trade negotiations with Outer Rim planets, bringing them more business and economic success. I have other things happening as well, but the largest plan now that you are with me is to bring a new order of balance. With you ruling alongside me, there will be more changes to come." he said, giving Rey a serious look.**

**"I see, those are good things. I have a lot to consider if I rule with you. I'm glad you will agree to a joint effort between us." Rey said.**

**"Oh it will be jointly decided. When I offered you my hand and said 'we' can rule, I meant it." Kylo said, smiling at her.**

**Rey returned his smile and then stood from the table and said, "I'll get dressed and then get ready to send Leia, uh...., your mother..., a message...." Rey paused, looking amused, " and I'm not sure how she will take it."**

**Kylo nodded, "I understand. Just be truthful with her. Even if she doesn't understand right now, maybe she will in time."**

**Rey walked over and gave Kylo a quick kiss on the mouth, then left to get dressed.**

**Kylo finished his meal as well and then took their trays and placed them outside the door to his quarters, knowing a droid would be by later to get them.**

**As he shut the door, his COMM sounded and he walked over to answer it.**

**"Yes..?" Kylo asked.**

**General Pryde was on the other end of the COMM and said, "Supreme Leader, I have intelligence information that you may find interesting regarding the assassination attempt."**

**"I see. I will be up on the bridge in a few minutes. I'd rather discuss this with you in person." Kylo responded.**

**"Very good, Sir." General Pryde said.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and then Rey came walking out of the Fresher and he told her that he was heading to the bridge to discuss the assassination attempt with General Pryde.**

**He got into his full uniform and walked over to Rey, pulling her close and said, "I hope your communication with the Resistance goes well. I'll be up on the bridge if you need me." he said, leaning down to kiss her gently.**

*************************************

****

**Kylo left Rey and headed directly to the bridge to speak to General Pryde about the assassination attempt on his life the day before.**

**Rey prepared herself to contact Leia.**

**General Pryde saw Kylo walk onto the bride and looked over and said, "Supreme Leader, good, I'm glad you're here. I have information you need to know about the assassination attempt yesterday."**

**Kylo nodded, "Let's step over to the side where we can speak in privacy." Kylo answered.**

**General Pryde spoke softly and looked around the bridge to be sure no one could hear him, and said "Sir, our intelligence officers have surmised that there were indeed two Resistance members involved with the assassination attempt. I also have a name of the First Order officer who conspired with them."**

**Kylo kept a straight face, saying, "Yes, General, continue."**

**"Well, Sir," Pryde continued, "We don't know the names of the Resistance members involved, but the First Order officer we arrested during the night shift admitted that he was involved in working with the Resistance. His name is Peavey, Sir."**

**Kylo nodded and put his hands behind his back, saying, "Very good. You've done well. You say this officer Peavey is in custody?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir. I know you questioned General Hux yesterday upon your arrival, but he was not involved." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo sighed, "I was suspicious of Hux due to our history, but am relieved to know he did not conspire against me."**

**General Pryde cleared his throat and gave Kylo a curious look, and said "Sir, if I may ask, you have a 'guest' in your quarters from the Resistance, correct? Would she know anything about this?"**

**Kylo knew General Pryde was not only hinting that he was having an affair with Rey, but also that she could be working against the First Order as a spy.**

**"You may as well be the first to know," Kylo began, "thay 'guest' in my quarters is a very powerful Force user. She is joining me and will work alongside me to rule the First Order eventually. She is contacting the Resistance as we speak to let them know she is not returning to them and I am sure she will seek information about the assassination attempt. She is NOT involved, General." Kylo assured him.**

**General Pryde's eyebrow lifted in amusement, "I see, Sir. Your private life is, of course, none of my business, but I was concerned that due to her affiliation with the Resistance, she may have been involved."**

**"I understand your concerns, General, but I assure you, she is not involved. I will be introducing her to the First Order soon. She can be trusted." Kylo answered.**

**Unlike General Hux, Kylo trusted General Pryde and would often confide to him much more deeply than to any of his other officers. General Pryde came to respect Kylo over the past few months since he became Supreme Leader.**

**"Yes, Sir. I see...." he paused, "If I have any other information, I will report it to you immediately." Pryde said.**

**"I intend on interrogating officer Peavey. I will have no problem getting names from him!" Kylo said firmly.**

**Kylo intended on using the Force during the interrogation to get into Peavey's mind and extract the information he needed.**

**" _That_ I have no doubt of, Sir..." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo nodded to General Pryde and then made his way off the bridge and down to the holding cell where officer Peavey was being kept.**

*****************************************

**Rey sat in Kylo's quarters, gearing herself up to make contact with Leia. She took a deep breath and then opened the COMM, trying to establish a live transmission.**

**Kylo assured her that any outgoing message from his personal quarters was encoded so that no one else on board could intercept outgoing messages.**

**Leia was just finishing up a meeting while back on Ajan Kloss when Rey's message came in. Rose walked over and told Leia that Rey was on the COMM.**

******************************************

**"Rey?" Leia's voice said, coming through the COMM to Rey, "Is that you? We were worried about you. Are you having trouble getting back to base?" Leia asked.**

**"Leia, hello....," Rey started, "No, I'm actually quite safe. A lot has happened since my last transmission with you. Has the leader of Bakura been in touch with you?" Rey asked, trying to begin her message normally.**

**"Yes, he contacted me and said he is not interested in working with us. He is afraid of angering the First Order." Leia answered, then continued, "When are you coming back to base?" Leia asked.  
**

**Rey sighed and then hesitated for a moment, "Well, that's one of things I wanted to discuss with you. I was on the moon of Oba Diah, trying to outrun the First Order. They showed up in orbit around Bakura. I took the Falcon to that nearby moon and hid for a while until they left, but...., well...., your son intercepted my transmission to you and found me there on the moon." She said, waiting anxiously for Leia to answer.**

**"Really? My son found you? Did he purposely come looking for you?" Leia asked,"Did he harm you? Are you alright?"**

**"Yes. I'm more than alright. He did come looking for me, yes. I spent some time with him and...." then she paused..., then continued, "Well, the Falcon's engines died. I couldn't lift off the surface of the moon. My only way off the surface was with your son. I'm on his flag ship right now."**

**There was COMM silence for the longest time.**

**Leia finally broke the silence and said, "Well, that is certainly not the report I expected to hear. He is treating you well? Do you feel in any danger?"  
**

**"No. I'm safe. As a matter of fact, your son and I have shared a lot over the past few months. We are connected through the Force. It's a very long story, but due to our connection and Force Bond, I've decided to stay with him here. He has offered me the chance to join him multiple times and I've agreed to that." Rey answered, not sure what Leia would say.**

**"I see...." Leia said, then there was silence again for a few seconds, "So, what brought about this change of heart so quickly? For you to make this decision so quickly, you and my son must have been establishing some sort of relationship over these past few months..." she said pausing, then continued, "I love my son, but as the Supreme Leader, Rey, he is opposed to the ideals of our cause. He may not harm you personally, but he is still out to destroy the Resistance. I hope you know what you're doing." Leia responded.**

**"Leia, your son wants to bring change to the galaxy. He has already been implementing plans for change and with me by his side, he promised that I can now contribute to those plans. He and I will work together, by the will of the Force, to bring change and balance. And to answer your statement, yes, your son and I have been in contact with one another through a Force Bond. We have been able to communicate over great distances...." Rey paused, then said, "I truly care for him, Leia. He is not all darkness. There is light in him too. He is both and so am I. I'm learning that I can use both sides of the Force, just like you son does."**

**Rey could hear Leia sigh on the other end of the COMM, then she said, "Rey, you are your own person and can make your own decisions. Just know that I care about you and hope that you know what you're doing. My son may care for you, but you must understand that he is not going to abandon the First Order's agendas. He wants to carry out my father's dream for the galaxy. Please be careful." Leia answered.**

**"I will be careful, Leia. Trust that I know what I'm doing. There are aspects to this that I haven't had time to share with you. I will do so when I see you in person in the future. The Force has willed your son and I to rule and there will be major changes coming. Please trust this..." Rey hesitated and then said, "Leia..., I have something to ask you regarding your son...., did you order an assassination attempt on his life yesterday?" Rey asked.**

**There was a LONG pause over the COMM, then Leia said, "An assassination attempt? I didn't order an assassination against my son! Why would you ask me this?" Leia said with shock.**

**"Well, yesterday, when he and I were stranded on Oba Diah for a while, your son was getting ready to leave in his TIE Whisper and two unknown shuttle craft descended and open fired on his ship. His ship was destroyed. The First Order believes it was an assassination attempt on his life. Kylo also believes that someone within the First Order contacted members of the Resistance to orchestrate it all!" Rey said, then continued, "Do you know anything about any of this?"**

**"No!" Leia began, "I haven't agreed with my son's politics any more than I did my father's politics, but I would never order an assassination against my son. You say that a member of the First Order has worked with us to arrange this?" Leia asked. Rey could hear the anger and frustration in Leia's voice.**

**"That is what your son believes. He is meeting with one of his generals now to determine this..." Rey paused...., "Leia, if this is true and someone from the First Order conspired with the Resistance to do this, they did it without your consent or authorization!" Rey insisted.**

**"If this is true," Leia started, "Then yes, they did do this without my knowledge or consent. I have a difficult time forgiving my brother, Luke, for attempting to take Ben's life, there is no way I would order an assassination on him. I will start an investigation of my own into this matter. If I find that members of the Resistance attempted this, I will deal with it swiftly. I know we are at war with the First Order, but I would never take it so far as to kill my own son."**

**Rey breathed a sigh of relief and said, " I knew you wouldn't, Leia. I had to bring it up to you, though."**

**"I have my ways of finding out who did this," Leia started, "Where do you think my son gets his Force abilities from? I will interrogate my own people here and use the Force if I have to in order to find out." Leia answered.**

**"Rey..." Leia continued, "I do not agree or align myself with the First Order, but please know that if you and my son can work together to help bring balance, I'm not opposed to the idea. Perhaps one day my son may be open to a treaty between us."**

**"I will discuss that with him, Leia. I've seen a side to your son I never saw before and I can tell you that he may be a Dark Side user of the Force, but he also has light in him. I will join him and with us both working together, we will bring balance and change...." Rey paused, "I will be in touch soon, Leia. I'm using the COMM in your son's quarters to contact you and he will be back soon from his meeting. I will be in touch."**

**"Rey, wait..." Leia said, "This is an off-topic question, but you said the Falcon's engines failed? Was it left on the surface of Oba Diah?"**

**Rey chuckled a bit, and said "No. Your son had it brought back to his flag ship and his engineers are fixing it as we speak." Rey answered.**

**"Alright," Leia chuckled, "Rey...., please take care of yourself and watch your back. My son may not harm you, but the First Order can't be happy you are there with them!"**

**"No.... they are not exactly happy I'm here, but your son says he will deal harshly with anyone who tries to harm me. I doubt that will happen...." Rey said, pausing again for a few seconds, "I'm glad we could have a friendly conversation about this, Leia. I thought you would be angry." Rey said.**

**"Rey," Leia began, "I took you into my life and trained you. I know you too well to treat you as anything other than a daughter to me. I may not understand your choices right now, but I will trust your decision right now and see what the Force brings. Alright, I will be in touch with you if I find out who among us orchestrated this assassination attempt against my son."**

**"Thanks, Leia. I'll be in touch soon as well...," Rey paused, "Oh... I will also see if your son is open to a peace treaty."**

**"Very well, Rey. Leia out."**

**Rey closed the COMM and sat back in her chair, breathing a sigh of relief that her conversation with Leia went so much better than she had expected.**

********************************************

**Leia shut down her end of the COMM and left her office to arrange a meeting with all of her officers. She was going to bring up the assassination attempt against her son. She would soon find out who in the Resistance had worked with the First Order to do this.**

**************************

**Within minutes, Kylo stepped back into his quarters and saw Rey leaning back in a chair, looking quite relieved.**

**"Rey, did your communication with my mother go well?" he asked.**

**Rey leaned forward with a smile and said, "Actually, yes it did. I will go into the deeper details with you later, but suffice it to say, your mother knew _nothing_ about the assassination attempt on your life! She is looking into it now and will contact me soon." **

**Kylo nodded, "I know my mother doesn't agree with me being Supreme Leader, but she would never attempt to kill me. So, she's looking into the matter on her end?" Kylo said.**

**"Yes, she was shocked to hear this and said she has her ways of finding out who did this." Rey answered.**

**"Yes, she does. She is powerful with the Light Side of the Force." Kylo answered.**

**"Yes," Rey continued, "I know she is. I mentioned to her that I'm now using both sides of the Force and she didn't argue with me about it, but I'm not sure if she sees what I'm talking about yet. I've just begun to see it myself, so I can't expect her to see this over night. The Resistance, the Jedi, and I have only considered using the Light Side."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I know. My mother, the Resistance, the Jedi.... do not consider that the Force is both Light and Dark. That is my disagreement with them. The Light side is just as powerful as the Dark, but I believe both sides must be used. I know she does not agree." Kylo said, taking a seat and removing his gloves.**

**"She may not agree with that right now, but in time, her views could change. It took _me_ time to change, but I did." Rey answered.**

**Kylo sat back in his chair with a sigh and said, "I will be interrogating an officer today that was implicated in conspiring with the Resistance. Before I do that, I wanted to stop by here and see how your conversation with my mother went..." Kylo paused, then stood up and walked over to Rey.  
**

**Rey stood up to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**"Rey, I was thinking, would you like to stand with me today while I interrogate my officer? I want you to be involved now in everything."**

**"I can come with you, yes. I just hope if you find out what you want to know, that you won't kill him." Rey said.**

**"I make no promises, Rey. Officers that work with an enemy to arrange my assassination have to be dealt with a certain way. If I don't deal with it firmly, that would send a message of weakness to the rest of the First Order." Kylo answered.**

**Rey just shook her head, "I see. Well, I will come with you anyway. It is your decision how you deal with your officer in this matter." she said.**

**Kylo pulled Rey closer and covered her mouth with his in a soft kiss. Rey closed her eyes into the kiss and said, "Your mother knows we care for one another."**

**Kylo pulled away slightly to look at Rey, and said, "She does?"**

**"Yes, I told her we have gotten to know one another over the last several months and I didn't come right out and tell her that we are intimately involved, but I'm sure she knows we are!" Rey said, stroking Ben's face with her hand.**

**Kylo smiled, and said, "Good. Well, I told General Pryde that I was going to introduce you formally to the First Order soon. I will not hold back in making sure everyone knows that you are my partner and my love..."**

**Rey leaned in to initiate a passionate kiss with Kylo and his arms went around her waist. Kylo began to fall so deeply into the kiss, that Rey could tell he was quickly becoming aroused.**

**His hands were rubbing at the small of her back and his mouth was parting hers. She ran her hands along his chest, then his back and both of their breaths were becoming ragged and broken.**

**Kylo stopped and put his head to her forehead and said, "Whew...., see what happens to me so quickly when I touch you?" he joked.**

**Rey smiled, "Yes," she blushed, "I like it though." she answered.**

**Kylo smiled, "I would stay and make love to you again right this second, but we had better get down to that cell block and interrogate my officer."**

**Rey closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay, it's difficult...., " he said, pausing, "feeling you in my arms like this does things to me."**

**Kylo leaned in again, kissing her and then ran his hands along her clothed breasts and starting kissing her neck, then pulled back and said, "That's just a foretaste of what's coming later." and then he turned to head for the door.**

**Rey sighed with a smile, saying, "Ok, let's go, but you're torturing me!"**

****

******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia will find out soon who from the Resistance worked with the First Order to try to assassinate her son.  
> Kylo and Rey will get even closer to one another in future chapters.....and they will eventually face Palpatine together!


	8. Standing with my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo interrogates one of his officers and gets the names of the Resistance members involved in the assassination attempt against him. When Rey finds out who from the Resistance is involved, she becomes quite angry and wants to deal with it on a personal level. She feels protective over Kylo.

**Chapter 8: Standing With My Love**

**Rey and Kylo walked the corridors of his flag ship together, catching the eye of everyone that saw them together. They were on their way to interrogate officer Peavey, who was implicated in the assassination attempt on Kylo.**

**Kylo wanted his officers and other personnel to get used to seeing Rey with him on a daily basis now.**

**Officers of every rank nodded to Kylo as they walked by in the corridors, but paid Rey no attention. Rey tried to look straight ahead and not make eye contact with any of them..., yet.**

**They made it to the holding cell areas and Kylo commanded a Storm Trooper standing guard to open the door to the cell blocks.**

****

**"Bring commander Peavey out to me and place him in this interrogation chair," Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader.." the trooper answered and then motioned for a fellow trooper to bring commander Peavey from his cell block.**

**Rey stood to the side of the cell area content to watch the situation unfold. She also wondered if Leia was making any progress finding out the names of the Resistance members involved in helping commander Peavey.**

**Kylo was wearing his mask during the interrogation. Most seemed to fear him on a regular basis, but even more so when he wore his mask.**

**Kylo watched as Peavey was thrown into the interrogation chair and strapped in. Rey kept a close eye on this process, hoping that Kylo would not kill the man, though she told Kylo earlier that day that she would not interfere with his dealings with his officer.**

**Commander Peavey was thrown into the interrogation chair and once he was strapped in, he looked up at Kylo with an expression of dread. He was breathing heavily.**

**Kylo had his hands behind his back and stood directly in front of Peavey and began to question him. The sound of his voice through the modulator in his mask sent a chilling reminder to Rey of her past dealings with him.**

**"So, commander, I suppose you know why you are strapped into this chair today?" Kylo began, his voice very monotone.**

**"Supreme Leader.... I assure you, I had nothing to do with the assassination attempt." he said, panting with fear.**

**Peavey was well aware of Kylo's past dealings with those who committed treason against him or the First Order.**

****

**Peavey lowered his head, not making eye contact with Kylo. He was trying to compose himself.**

**Kylo continued, "I received information regarding you from a trusted source that you were an informant with the Resistance in helping them to find my location yesterday while I was on the moon of Oba Diah. Do you deny this?"**

**Peavey looked back up at Kylo, his face was clearly still in panic, "Sir, I swear, I had no involvement. I've been set up. Someone else is guilty and I am being set up to take the blame."**

**"In case you do not know this, I have ways of extracting information from anyone I choose. I'm not convinced..." Kylo said in a deep, monotone voice.**

**Kylo paced in front of him a few times and then without saying another word, he lifted his hand toward Peavey, probing his mind.**

**Peavey began to breathe heavily and his eyes winced in pain.**

**Rey could tell that Kylo was actually going easier on Peavey than he had with Poe.**

**Kylo kept his hand extended and said nothing, but moved closer.**

**Peavey groaned slightly, but held his composure.**

**Kylo moved in closer to Peavey, nearly touching his face, and said, "I see two names...."**

**By now, commander Peavey was in pain and was clearly distressed as Kylo was now extracting the information from his mind.**

**"Yes," Kylo continued, "I see two names. One is a former storm trooper, FN-2187, the other is the Resistance pilot I interrogated on Star Killer base, Dameron." Kylo said, then pulled his hand away from Peavey.**

**Rey's eyes went wide and then she hung her head, visibly upset by what she had just heard. She knew her friends in the Resistance hated the First Order and wanted to see Kylo fail, but she wished they had seen him the way she did now.**

**She had a unique insight into Kylo's heart and soul in a way that her friends did not. She used to see Kylo as the enemy as well and so she understood their anger toward Kylo, but it wasn't until she and Kylo became intimately close through the Force that Kylo finally made sense to her.**

**Because Rey loved Kylo, her first instinct was to deal with Finn and Poe with anger and retaliation, however, she also had to remind herself that she used to feel the same way. They didn't know Kylo as she did. She saw into Kylo's heart and soul in a way no one else could. She had to approach this with the right attitude, but she wanted to deal with it somehow.**

**Rey knew Leia would not be pleased that they had gone against her orders and planned an assassination against her son. Regardless of Leia's disagreement with the First Order, she would never have ordered this or agreed to it.**

**Kylo withdrew his hand from Peavey, and said, "You lied to me, commander. Did you honestly think I could not find out the truth?" Kylo said, then continued, speaking to the troopers, "take this man and put him into a cell. I will decide what to do with him later." Kylo commanded loudly.**

**The troopers took Peavey from the interrogation chair and walked him into a cell and locked the door.**

**Kylo walked over to Rey and she heard the familiar hissing sound of his helmet as he removed it to talk to her in private.**

**"So, the Resistance pilot and FN-2187 are the names we needed." he said, giving Rey an amused look.**

**Rey nodded with a somber expression, "I had a feeling it may be them. I was hoping it would not be. Poe has hated you since the day you interrogated him on Star Killer Base and Finn hated serving under you when he was a trooper.....," Rey said, lowering her head for a second, then looked back up at Kylo, saying, "what troubles me also is that Leia did not authorize this against you. I will get in touch with her and see if she knows that it's Poe and Finn."**

**"FN-2187 is called, 'Finn' now?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes..." she said, looking distracted.**

**"What are you thinking, Rey?" Kylo asked.**

**"I need to deal with this in a personal way on some level. I'm not sure what my next move should be, but I need to contact Leia about this. I used to feel the same way about you, Kylo. You and I had saber battles that were rough. My friends do not see you or know you the way I do. I care about them as my former friends, but I also cannot tolerate this against you...." Rey said, pacing the interrogation room back and forth.**

**Kylo watched with a tender expression as he listened to Rey say these things. He knew she cared about her friends in the Resistance and that this could not be easy for her to hear.**

**Rey continued, "I'm feeling protective over you. They did not receive permission to do this!!" Rey said, pacing the room faster and becoming angrier.**

**Kylo looked over at the troopers standing in the room and he wanted privacy with Rey and commanded them to leave.**

**The troopers left the interrogation room and once they were alone, Kylo gently pulled Rey into his chest and just held her for a few seconds.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "The Pilot and FN-2187 had a personal vendetta to settle with me. When they saw the opportunity to work with a First Order officer to take me down, they took it. If I look at it from the point of view that they consider themselves at war with me and the First Order, it doesn't surprise me."**

**"I understand that point of view too, Kylo," Rey began, breathing more heavily, " I feel protective over you now. I care about them, but I cannot stand for this! I need to confront them over it. They did not have Leia's consent to do this. I understand what you said and that in _their_ mind, they see it as war and took advantage of an opening to work against you, I get it, but because I love you, I will stand with you and protect the love we have at all costs now." Rey said, then continued, "You killed Snoke to save my life! You went against your own master because your love for me outweighed the costs, well, that's how I will handle this!!" she said, visibly angry now. **

**Kylo just held her close to him and said, "Let's get back to my quarters and we will discuss what to do from here." he said, lifting her chin up to him, giving her a kiss.**

**Rey melted into his kiss. His arms around her and his lips on hers calmed her down momentarily.**

**"Let's go.." Kylo said, taking her hand as they headed for the door.**

**Rey had determined in her heart that she would stand to protect her love for Kylo, no matter what the cost now. The Force had made them a Dyad and her friends did not understand this, _but she was going to make them understand this,_ and very soon!**

****

************************************************

**They finally arrived back in Kylo's quarters and behind closed doors once again. As soon as the door closed behind them, Rey ran into Kylo's arms and gripped him tightly.**

**Kylo just quietly held her and didn't say a word. He would let her speak when she was ready.**

**She looked up at him and her face was wet from tears. Kylo wiped her face dry with his gloved hand and just gave her a soft look.**

**Rey shook her head and said, "I used to feel just as angry toward you as they do, but now I wish I could turn back time and take all of that back..." she said, as soft tears still rolled down her cheeks, "I remember how you chose to kill Snoke to save my life. How can I stand by, knowing this happened and not try to intervene?"**

**Kylo just let her talk. He had poured out his heart to her the night before she had let him speak without saying a word and now it was his turn.**

**He pulled her close again to his chest and then leaned down to pick her up. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.**

**"I'll hold you, Rey. You need to rest..." he said softly.**

**He took off his uniform and laid down next to Rey, pulling the soft blankets over them. He brought her next to him and she leaned into his shoulder.**

**"Rey," Kylo started, "The only way to heal from the past is to let it go.. let it die. This love we have now for one another is our reality and what we will focus on. I would kill Snoke all over again if it meant saving you."**

**Rey wiped away the wetness from her face and said, "That's why I can't stand by and not confront them, Kylo. I have to face them. I don't know what I will do if I see Poe and Finn again, but I have to face them over this." she said.**

**"I understand, Rey, but don't you think my mother will deal with them?" he asked.**

**"Oh yes" Rey started, "I know she will, but I want to see them and confront them over this myself. My friends need to know how I see you and how much I love you and that I will not tolerate this..." she insisted.**

**"Shhhhh....," Kylo began, "I understand..., but let's get some rest. We'll both need to deal with this again tomorrow."**

**Rey nodded into his shoulder and said, "We haven't even dealt with my grand father yet. He is also a dangerous threat." she said.**

**Kylo looked down at her and said, "I agree, but we need to deal with one thing at a time, one day at a time." he said, and then pulled Rey against him again and stroked her hair until she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.**

****

***************************************


	9. Insecurities and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to confront Leia, Finn and Poe about the assassination attempt against Kylo.  
> It's a very stormy reunion between Rey and her friends.  
> Kylo misses Rey more than he can put into words and tries to function while she is gone.

**Chapter 9: Insecurities and Confrontations**

****

**Rey woke the next morning to find that Kylo had already left the bedroom and was sitting in the next room looking over a data pad.**

**Kylo looked up at her and smiled warmly when he saw her.**

**"I still can't believe you're _actually_ here. I never want to take it for granted," Kylo said.**

**Rey was deeply moved at hearing him say this. Could he really be _this_ affected by her being here? Apparently so!**

**Rey came and stood behind Kylo wrapping her arms around his neck and said "I have plans today, something I need to get to right away."**

**Kylo pulled her around to sit on his lap and then put his arms around her waist and said, "Oh? Is it something I can help you with?"**

**"No. I appreciate you asking, but it's something I need to do alone. I want to take the Falcon today and go to the Resistance base. I need to speak to Leia." she said.**

**"I see...," Kylo said, pausing for a few seconds, "You intend on confronting Dameron and FN-2187 about the assassination attempt?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes. I need to do this...," she paused, "do you know if your engineers have finished working with the Falcon's engines?"**

**"I can check on that for you. They should have had any repairs completed yesterday." he said, looking melancholy.**

**Rey sensed his melancholy and mentioned it to him, "You look troubled. Are you worried about me leaving?"**

**Kylo nodded, "I am, and I know I shouldn't be." he said in a monotone voice.**

**"Kylo," Rey began, "I will come back to you. I won't stay there for long." she said, trying to console his melancholy a bit.**

**Kylo sighed and then helped Rey to straddle him, bringing her a little closer to him, and said, " I trust that, Rey. There's still a small part of me that wonders if I'll be betrayed or abandoned again. I know you love me, I'm not doubting that, but it's going to take me time to believe that those closest to me won't do that again."**

**Rey dipped her head for a moment, and said, "You can trust me. I promise you, I will return. I won't leave you." then she touched the side of his face and gave him a gentle kiss.**

**Kylo returned the kiss and then held her even tighter, not letting the kiss end...and then put his face in her neck and stayed there for a few seconds.**

****

**Rey was melted at heart. The Supreme Leader of the galaxy was dealing with inner pain, fears and loneliness that no one else around him could detect. Only she could see through the cracks in his mask.**

**There were so many deep wounds within Kylo and it would take Rey's faithful love to begin to heal that.**

**Rey pulled back for a moment and just looked deeply into his eyes and he returned her gaze, and said, "I'll contact the hangar and see if the Falcon is ready....," Kylo began, then said, "you need to contact me while you are there. I need to know you will be alright."**

**Rey nodded, "I will. I will contact you as often as I can. We have our Force Bond too...," she said with a wink, "I can always bring you close to me even if we are light years apart."**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "I never asked you where the Resistance base is. But, I need to know where you are going so if you need anything, I can come help you in person if you needed it. You have my word I will not alert my forces to the Resistance base location. I would only come there if you asked me to." Kylo promised.**

**Rey smiled and stroked the side of his face, "I trust that, Kylo. I know you wouldn't attack the base, but in my opinion, you have _every right to_ after what Poe and Finn tried to pull off. "**

**Kylo sighed deeply, "Perhaps, but my mother is there and I don't want to harm her in an attack. You and I joining forces is all about trying to bring a _New_ Order to the galaxy of balance and peace. I actually want the war to end..." Kylo said, pausing for a moment, "I am open to my mother wanting to discuss a peace treaty in the future." **

**Rey smiled so big and her eyes went wide, " _Really_? I'm so glad to hear this. I will let her know you are open to negotiations." **

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I had opportunities to fire on her command ship many times, and I didn't. I just couldn't fire..." he paused, looking lost in thought, then continued, "Will you let me know where the Resistance base is? I just want to know where you are and I will NOT inform my officers or generals."**

**Rey sighed and said, "Yes. The base is located on Ajan Kloss."**

**Kylo reached up and touched the side of her face and gave her a soft look, "Thank you for trusting me." he said.**

**"I trust you." Rey said, leaning in to kiss him again.**

**Kylo helped Rey to stand up next to him and then he went to the COMM and spoke to his officers in the hangar to see if the Falcon was repaired.**

**"Good news, Rey, the Falcon's engines are repaired. You can take the ship anytime you need to." Kylo said.**

**Rey smiled, "Good. Thank you. I will be leaving as soon as possible today and I will contact you when I'll be back here."**

**"I will make sure that when you return here, to the Finalizer, that my officers know that you have full clearance to land here in the hangar without any questions asked." Kylo said, pulling Rey close to him again.**

**"Alright...," she paused, then said, "I guess I can consider this ship my home now?" she said, smiling at Kylo.**

**"Yes. I want this to be your home, with me..." he answered, kissing her and tightening his grip around her waist.**

**Kylo continued, "I will walk you to the hangar. My officers are still not used to seeing you here and it's only for your protection until I announce you more formally to the First Order."**

**"That's fine. I was hoping you'd walk me down there anyway..." she paused, then continued, "It will be difficult to fly away after the few days we've had together." Rey said, rubbing finger along his face and through his hair.**

**Kylo just swallowed hard and took a deep breath after she said that.**

**"It's going to be alright. I will confront this situation with Leia and those involved, and then I will come back to you." she said, trying to reassure him.**

**Kylo nodded and then finished putting his uniform on to walk Rey to the hangar bay. Rey hitched her saber and blaster to her side and then they left Kylo's quarters and headed for the hangar bay.**

**************************************************

**Kylo walked Rey to the hangar and as she walked up the ramp to board the Falcon, she turned one last time to look at Kylo. He wasn't wearing his mask and his eyes and expression gave him away. He had a look that reminded her of melancholy and fear. She knew he had dealt with so many people either abandoning him or betraying him. It was difficult for her to see this in his eyes, but she had to confront Poe and Finn and speak to Leia.**

**She didn't kiss kylo or hold him in the hangar since they were surrounded by so many, but they communicated their feelings through the Bond.**

**She went to sit in the cockpit and started the engines. She looked out the cockpit window and gave Kylo a 'thumbs up' since his engineers had fixed the Falcon's engines.**

**Kylo simply nodded to her in response, trying to keep his expression firm in front of his officers.**

**Rey piloted the Falcon out of the Finalizer's hangar and then jumped to hyper space within seconds. Kylo watched the Falcon disappear into light speed and he turned to walk out of the hangar, trying to keep his face as firm as possible.**

**He made his way to the bridge to speak with General Pryde about commander Peavey. He needed to decide a course of action for him.**

*********************************************

**Rey was now well on her way back to Ajan Kloss. Her heart sank when she remembered Kylo's face as she left. She didn't know how long she'd be gone, but she hoped she could get back to him sooner rather than later.**

**She opened her COMM to the Resistance base and Leia answered.**

**"Rey? Is that you?" Leia asked.**

**"Hello, Leia, yes, it's me. I'm contacting you ahead of time to let you know that I'm headed your way. I need to speak to you. It's urgent." Rey said.**

**"Of course! The hangar bay doors are always open for you...." Leia started, then continued, "Are you contacting me about a possible treaty between myself and my son and the First Order?" Leia asked.**

**"Well," Rey began, "Ben said he is willing to discuss terms with you in the future, yes, but I'm coming to see you for a very different reason. I can't discuss it over the COMM, but when I arrive on Ajan Kloss, I need to speak to you in private. It is urgent."**

**"Very well, Rey, I will be waiting for you to arrive. See you soon." Leia said.**

**Rey closed the Falcon's COMM. She put the ship on auto pilot and walked back to the kitchen area to grab a cup of Caf, and then made her way back to the cockpit.**

**She sat down, sipping on her Caf, trying to think of what she would say to everyone once she arrived. Everyone would have so many questions for her and would want to know why she joined Kylo. She was also trying to formulate what she would say to Leia about Poe and Finn's actions against her son. She wondered how Leia would react, knowing she never gave orders to carry out such a mission.**

***************************************

**Rey landed the Falcon within a few hours back on Ajan Kloss. Everyone was standing outside the Falcon, waiting to see her. Some of them did not look happy to see her.**

**Rey disembarked the ship and made her way to Leia, who was standing off to the side, waiting to speak with her.**

**"Rey... I'm so glad you are here." Leia said, and then hugged Rey.**

**Rey hugged Leia in return. Leia gave Rey a warm smile and then Rey turned and saw many of the Resistance watching her closely.**

**"They know you joined my son. They are curious about the situation," Leia began.**

**"I can tell by the way everyone is looking at me that's what was on their minds." Rey answered.**

**"Come on, let's go speak in private in my office." Leia said, putting her hand on Rey's shoulder and leading her away from the on looking crowds.**

**Rey walked with Leia to that familiar office she knew so well in previous meetings. They both took a seat and Leia got right to the point.**

**"Rey, I have so much to say and I know you do as well, but let's get right to the point. You said your message is urgent. I know you already told me you and my son are working together in the Force to bring a balance, but what else is there?" she asked.**

**Rey lowered her head and took a deep breath, and said, "Leia, when I was stranded on that moon, Ben was with me. He and I were alone for a while talking. Your son attempted to get back into his TIE Whisper to leave the moon and as he was walking to his ship, two shuttle craft came out of no where and began firing on his ship. Ben's ship was destroyed. Ben was able to fight off the attackers easily enough, but if he had been in that ship, he would have been killed. It was an assassination attempt....," Rey paused, "and your son found out that two people from this base were in communication with the First Order to assassinate him."**

**By now, Leia's face was shocked and her mouth hung open. Leia put her hands to her forehead and then ran them through her hair.**

**"An assassination attempt on my son? Two people from this base? Are you sure??!!" Leia asked.**

**"Yes. Yesterday, your son performed a Force mind probe on one of his officers in an interrogation room and Ben found out the names of the two men involved." Rey said.**

**Leia leaned forward and said, "Who? I need to know."**

**Rey swallowed hard and took another deep breath, "Before I tell you, I want you to know that I'm angry, Leia. These two men acted without your prior authorization. They could have killed your son without you knowing it was even coming. I cared about these men at one time, and still do, but they need to be brought to account..." Rey stopped for a minute, trying to compose herself.**

**Rey continued, "The men involved in working with a First Order officer to assassinate your son are Poe and Finn."**

**Leia stood abruptly from her chair and her jaw went firm. Her eyes lit up like a blazing fire. She paced the room for a few seconds and then said, "Thank you, Rey. I will deal with this. As I've told you before, I have never agreed with First Order politics, but I would never order the assassination of my son!" she said, loudly.**

**Rey stood up now from her own chair and said, "I knew that, Leia. I had to confront this in person. I couldn't let you go blindly along not knowing who the men were. I love you son and wanted to confront this situation because I love him so deeply. He and I used to be enemies, I admit that, but ever since the Force has connected us as a Dyad, I have come to know him in ways I never knew possible. He has so many facets to his nature that many never see. He truly does want balance and something new for the galaxy, Leia. That's why I joined him. I plan on going back to his flag ship when I am finished with this meeting. Ben is my life and home now."**

**Rey's eyes were watering by now and Leia crossed the room to hug her again.**

**Leia let go of Rey and said, "If my son is going to have anyone love him and join him, I'm thankful it's you, Rey."**

**Rey smiled warmly and said, "I do love him, Leia. It's hard for me to believe we were bitter enemies after what we've shared the past few days."**

**Leia nodded warmly, then Rey continued, "I need to speak to Finn and Poe now. I want to confront them myself." Rey insisted.**

**Leia took a deep breath and said, "If you wish, we can both discuss this with them here in private." Leia said.**

**Leia used her COMM to see if anyone knew where Poe and Finn were on the base and then called them to meet her in the conference room.**

**They waited for a few minutes and both men came walking into the room. Rey remained standing when they both came in. They immediately locked eyes with Rey when they walked in.**

**Rey walked toward them both briskly and angrily and pointed her finger at them, "YOU both!! What have you done!!??"**

**Leia spoke up from across the room and said, "Take a seat, gentlemen, we have a few things to discuss, like the attempted assassination of my son for starters.." she said, motioning for them to sit down at the table.**

**Poe and Finn's faces were showing anxiety and turmoil as they crossed the room to take a seat.**

**Rey was breathing heavily with anger and remained standing, watching them both intently.**

****

**Rey wasted no time in yelling at the men as they sat there in their seats.**

**Poe raised his hand to try to stop her from speaking so loudly and Finn wore a melancholy face.**

**Leia put a stop to the conversation and said, "Rey, let me handle this. I will personally oversee their discipline."**

**Rey took a few steps back and moved away from Poe and Finn in order to let Leia speak, but before Leia could begin, Poe looked over at Rey and said, "You joined him, didn't you? You honestly joined Kylo Ren! What are you thinking, Rey?"**

**Leia slammed her hand down on the table firmly, getting Poe's attention, and said, "Look away from Rey and look at me! You both tried to have my son killed. Don't try to deny it. I found out about it and a First Order officer you were in communication with relayed that information to Rey and my son. I NEVER authorized an assassination attempt on my son!"**

**Leia was breathing heavily now and took a seat, trying to compose herself. Rey was pacing in the back of the room angrily.**

**"My son may be the Supreme Leader of the First Order and none of us agree with the First Order's politics, but I would never order a direct attack against my own son! We have worked hard to take out First Order strong holds or First Order assets or ships, but I would never order our forces to attack my son directly. I have wanted to weaken the First Order, yes, but nothing else. I've been working with neutral planets, trying to get their cooperation, yes, but never in my wildest ambitions would I order you to kill my son! What were you thinking?!!!" Leia shouted at them.**

**Poe and Finn had their faces down and would occasionally look over at Rey.**

**Rey ignited her light saber and crossed the room and held it at Poe and Finn and said, "I can end lives right here and right now. Kylo is open to working a peace treaty and negotiate changes with the Resistance to bring changes to the galaxy and what if you had killed him the other day? Those peaceful changes never would have taken place!"**

**"Rey!" Leia said, "Please put your saber down. I know you are angry, but I will handle this." Leia pleaded.**

**Rey turned her saber off and stepped away.**

**Poe spoke up next and said, "Rey has joined your son.... and do you suppose Kylo knows the location of our base now? Go ahead! Ask Rey! I bet she told him. He will probably be here anytime now, attacking us all." he said in anger.**

**"Poe, look at me," Leia continued, "My son will not attack this base. Rey has informed me that we wants to work a peace treaty with us, so why would he now turn around and attack us or attack when he knows Rey is here right now?"**

**Leia then turned her attention to Finn and said, "You, Finn...., you were once a Storm Trooper. You worked with the First Order and yet when you came here, we all took you in. We gave you a second chance at everything in life. You betrayed me...., actually, both of you betrayed me. The only military operations I have ordered recently against the First Order have been on installations or strong holds where they are stockpiling weapons, but never an attack on my son. My relations with neutral planets are an attempt on my part, yes, to rally those systems to our cause, but when have you gotten the idea that I would kill my son?" she said loudly.**

**"Leia," Poe began, "I know he is your son, but he killed his own father! He killed your husband! You can sit there and honestly tell me that your son is to be trusted?"**

**Leia was almost ready to lose control of her temper at that last remark. She stood from her seat and ordered that her guards come into the room.**

**"There are dynamics that took place in my son when that happened that you don't understand. His own uncle, my brother, tried to murder him in his sleep. I'm not condoning what my son did to his father, but there were things going on in his life and heart that neither of you know about. Snoke had already been manipulating my son for YEARS! My son's decisions were heavily influenced by Snoke! Yet, you both had no idea about that. You acted on some rogue mission, against my wishes and without my knowledge and almost killed my son....." she paused and then noticed that the guards had just entered the room, and said, "you will both be demoted, you will be grounded from ALL further missions and you are under arrest. You will be taken into custody until I can determine what else is to be done with you."**

**Leia lifted her arm to motion for the guards to come and take Poe and Finn away.**

**Rey was watching everything with heavy breaths from the back of the room.**

**Leia shot Rey a look and then nodded to her that everything would be alright.**

**Rey watched as Poe and Finn were escorted out of the room and then she walked back over to Leia and took a seat.**

**"Thank you, Leia...." Rey stated frankly.**

**"You don't have to thank me, Rey. He may be the Supreme Leader of an Order I do not agree with, but I would never kill my own son."**

***********************************************

**Kylo had finished another day of meetings with his officers and with General Pryde. He had also discussed in detail what commander Peavey had done and what the potential decision regarding disciplinary measures would be.**

**Kylo left the conference room and walked back to his quarters and once inside, he took his gloves and cape off, laying them on a chair and then walked over to a window and looked out into the night sky. His mind was on Rey.**

**Somehow his quarters were suddenly so quiet without her here. He looked around the room and not seeing Rey here made his heart sink. This past three days with her here with him had brought life to his soul. He knew she would be back soon, or at least he hoped she would. There was still a place of insecurity deep within him that almost expected to be betrayed or abandoned yet again.**

**He paced the room for a moment, deep in thought, then headed to the Fresher.**

**Standing under the warm water, his mind was filled with the memories of making love to Rey here. He remembered the warm water running over both of them as he made her body one with his....**

**He stepped out of the Fresher and made his way to his bedroom. He surveyed the empty bed and sat down, running his hand through his hair, deep in thought.**

**He laid down and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep, hoping that Rey would be back home to him soon. Without Rey, his bed was so empty.**

********************************************

****


	10. Kylo's Vengeance Against the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes Vegeance against the Resistance due to Rey being threatened. He hears her being threatened through a Force Bond connection and quickly takes action.

**Chapter 10: Kylo's Vengeance Against the Resistance**

**Kylo was awake early the next morning and had assembled his higher ranking officers and generals for a meeting. He wanted to discuss the assassination attempt on his life and the disciplinary action to be taken with Peavey, but he had one other topic on his mind. He discussed with them how the former Sith Emperor Palpatine was now a threat to the First Order's rule and to _his own power_ as Supreme Leader.**

**General Pryde spoke up during the meeting, asking about the Emperor.**

**"Sir, apparently Palpatine has built a new Sith Fleet. His galactic message stated that he wants to revive the rule of the Sith. That ancient cult religion cannot be allowed to rule the galaxy!" he said.**

**Kylo stood at the head of the table and said vehemently, "General, I will not allow him to carry out his plans. I will face him again and take down whatever chances he believes he has of defying us. I have wanted not only to put end to the Jedi order, but the Sith order as well...." Kylo paused, then continued, "I will be formally introducing Rey to you in an upcoming meeting. You all have seen her with me the past three days. She has agreed to rule beside me. She and I will go together to face the Emperor and crush whatever ambitions _he thinks he has_ to rule!" **

**Every officer in the room turned to look at one another when Kylo mentioned Rey. They remained silent though and didn't dare challenge him openly.**

**General Hux spoke up next, giving Kylo a concerned look, "Supreme Leader, we have indeed seen this Resistance woman with you...." he paused, clearing his throat, "can you assure us that she is not a threat, Sir? It is apparent that she has a liking for you, Sir..." he paused again, trying to choose his words carefully, "and if she is sharing your quarters, could she not be purposely trying to distract you with certain feminine charms?"**

**Hux took a seat and swallowed hard, hoping that Kylo would not raise him to the ceiling in a Force choke!**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "General Hux, she has no intentions of betraying me. I am the First Order. She is just as powerful with the Force as I am and we both intend to rule together to bring a new Order. She has already agreed to stand at my side when we face the Emperor together. If she were trying to deceive me, she would not have agreed to any of this...," Kylo paused, then continued, "As a matter of fact, the Emperor is her blood relative. If Rey were only out for power or if she was against us, she would take the Sith throne without me and simply rule the Sith fleet herself, but that is not her goal. The Force has called us to rule together to bring balance."**

**General Hux nodded, then said, "I see, Sir. That sounds promising, but can we base the government of the galaxy on this 'Force' you talk about? I thought you said you wanted to end the Jedi and the Sith..." Hux said.**

****

**"Yes," Kylo began, "I do want to end the Jedi and the Sith. The kind of balance I am speaking of is using _both sides of the Force_ , not just Dark _or_ Light, General. Rey will bring balance to me because she is a very powerful Light Side user of the Force and combined with my Force abilities, we will bring balance. However, since you do not respect the Force nor want anything to do with it, I don't expect you to understand. Your duty is to follow my orders." Kylo responded.**

**Hux nodded in respect to Kylo and then remained silent. The rest of the officers said nothing. The did not wish to challenge Kylo about any of this.**

**During the entire meeting, Kylo was desperate to know if Rey would return soon. His mind was continually thinking of her even though he was doing his best to carry out his normal business with the First Order.**

**"You all are dismissed," Kylo began,...then paused, and said, "oh and one more thing...., General Pryde, you have bridge duty today, correct?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir, I do." Pryde answered.**

**"The Correllian Freighter that was here being repaired a few days ago will be returning sometime soon. It may be today or tomorrow, but when it does, you are to give that ship immediate clearance to land in the hangar. Rey will be piloting that ship. Once she arrives back here, I want to be notified immediately." he commanded.**

**"Yes, Surpeme Leader." General Pryde answered.**

**"Alright, you are all dismissed." Kylo said, sitting back down in his seat.**

**The officers began to filter out of the room, each back to their own duties.**

**Kylo swiveled his chair around to look out the large observation windows and again, got lost in thought about Rey. He wondered how she was doing and if she had a difficult time confronting her old friends or his mother, for that matter.**

**He had kept his word to Rey and never gave away the location of the Rebel base. He only asked her where it was so that if she needed him, he knew where she was and could go to her. He didn't care what the Resistance thought of him, he would be in his TIE Silencer to get to her if need be.**

**He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, and said Rey's name out loud to himself, hoping to open their Force Bond.**

**"R E Y...." He sighed....**

********************************************

**Rey was still on Ajan Kloss and had decided to spend the night sleeping on the Falcon and away from the prying eyes of her friends. She was already emotionally exhausted and just wasn't up for being asked a million questions from them. They had all wondered, she had surmised, _why_ she joined Kylo Ren. Her friends did not know him as she now did.**

**She woke the next morning and it was still dark on Ajan Kloss. Rey's thoughts went immediately to Kylo. She sat up on the edge of her cot in the sleeping area of the Falcon and stretched a bit before going into the kitchen area to make herself something eat and drink.**

**Just as she finished eating and took a cup of Caf with her to the cockpit to wake up, she felt Kylo trying to reach her through the Bond.**

**She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, speaking his name out loud.**

**"K Y L O...." she sighed.**

**Within seconds, she saw Kylo standing behind her. She stood from the pilot's seat and her face beamed with joy as she caught sight of him. His eyes lit up as well and he stood there with his arms open to her.**

**She put her Caf down and ran into his arms without any hesitation.**

**"Rey..." he sighed deeply, "how are things going? I had to connect with you through our Bond and see how you are."**

**Their Force bond always amazed Rey. She knew they were not actually standing in the same location with one another, yet it seemed just as real as if they were.**

**"I've missed you.." she began, "I wish I could say that things have been easy, but it's been tense, just like I thought it would be. But, I'm fine. What about you?" she asked, stroking his arms with her hands.**

**Kylo took a deep breath, "Normal First Order business, nothing out of the ordinary. I had a meeting this morning with my officers and explained that you will be joining us. I tried my best to help them understand that we will both be using the Force to bring balance and a new government. Most of my officers do not respect the Force, so it may have been difficult for them to understand all that I was saying, but they will follow my orders regardless..." Kylo paused, then said, "I mentioned Palpatine to them. They know I plan on facing him again, but with _you_ by my side this time."**

**Rey nodded with a serious expression, "Yes, my grand father. That is another whole issue we have to attend to...." she paused and then stood on her toes to reach his lips with hers.**

**Kylo grasped her tightly at her waist and pulled her closer, returning her kiss.**

**Rey sighed, "I've only been gone a little over one day cycle and I already miss those lips of yours..." she said, stroking his face.**

**"My bed and my quarters seemed strangely empty last night without you." he said, his eyes appeared melancholy as he looked at her.**

**"I miss you too, Kylo.., more than I can say." she said, kissing him again.**

**Kylo changed the subject back to Rey and her experience on Ajan Kloss.**

**"So, care to share with me how things have gone? What did you say to my mother?" he asked.**

**Rey took a deep breath, lifting an eyebrow, and said "Oh your mother was not very happy. She responded with angry discipline with Poe and Finn. She had them arrested and they are being kept in custody until she decides what their final punishment will be. Your mother did not order your assassination. She would never do that." she said, giving Kylo a soft look.**

**Kylo nodded, "I see." he said quietly, still feeling melancholy over the history he had with his family.**

**"Kylo.." Rey began, "I knew she would not do that. She was furious about the situation and that her officers acted without her approval. I also told her that you were open to a peace treaty being drawn up between the Resistance and the First Order."**

**Kylo nodded, "I am. I'm receptive to it. The changes that they may request may take a while to implement. Government cannot change overnight, but I'm willing to have meetings and negotiations." he paused, then said, "You flew back to Ajan Kloss to defend me, didn't you?" he asked.**

**Kylo never had anyone who cared enough about him during his life to actually defend him or stand in the gap for him. Rey flying all the way back to Ajan Kloss to confront her friends for his sake, was new to him.**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I did. Wouldn't you have done the same for me if someone in the First Order tried to harm me?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. I'm not accustomed to this. I usually stand alone."**

**"Not anymore." Rey said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again, "You'll never stand alone again."**

**Kylo smiled and brought her closer, pressing her against his chest, then brought her lips back to his, giving her a passionate kiss.**

**"When are you coming back to the Finalizer?" Kylo asked.**

**"If all goes well, I plan on leaving Ajan Kloss today." she responded.**

**"I've alerted my officers that you are to land with full clearance and no issues. Make your approach as you normally would. No one will stop you...." Kylo paused, "I have also told them you will be ruling with me and that I will present you to them soon."**

**Rey's eyebrow lifted, "Well, I'm sure they didn't take _that_ too well!" **

**"They will accept you in time, Rey. They are not used to the idea yet, but they will." Kylo replied, still giving Rey a deeply soft look.**

**Within seconds, Rey heard someone coming up the ramp of the Falcon. Kylo heard it too, but he could not see Rey's surroundings, so he kept his eyes on her.**

**Rey stepped away from Kylo to see who was coming up the ramp and into the ship.**

**A Resistance pilot, along with two of his friends, boarded the Falcon and made their way to the cockpit.**

**Kylo could tell Rey was looking at someone else in the cockpit with her.**

**"Rey? You're not alone?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey shook her head, 'no' quietly.**

**She knew whoever was coming to see her would not understand her Force Bond connections and conversations with Kylo. If they heard her speaking, they would think she was talking to herself in the cockpit!**

**The Resistance pilot came walking onto the cockpit with his blaster out and aimed at Rey. His two friends stood alongside him, with their blasters aimed at her as well.**

**"Rey." the pilot said, "Well, well.... we need to talk." he said.**

**Kylo knew something was wrong. How he wished he was right there with her, but he was halfway across the galaxy from her.**

**Rey immediately lifted her hand and using the Force, threw the pilot across the cockpit. The pilot managed to keep his grip on the blaster though. The other two pilots stood watching Rey closely, but did not fire.**

**"What do you want?" Rey asked.**

**The Force Bond connection was still open and Kylo knew Rey had just defended herself against an intruder.**

**"Rey," the pilot said, standing up again, "I need to understand why you joined Kylo Ren? You are a threat to this base and to everyone here. You used to be one of our most trusted members. What has happened?" the pilot asked.**

**Rey didn't even answer his question, but said, "I would not put this group in danger. I don't owe you an explanation. Leia knows my intentions, speak to her, she's your commanding officer. Now.... GET OUT!" she said loudly.**

**The two friends that came in with the main pilot, said, "Let's go."**

**The pilot stayed in the cockpit, however, and said, "If you two want to leave, then leave! I'm not done speaking to Rey." he said.**

**By this time the Force Bond connection was beginning to weaken and Kylo heard every word of what was going on. The three men in the cockpit did NOT know Kylo was able to hear what was going on.**

**Rey shot Kylo a quick glance, acknowledging that she knew the Bond was still open, but then the Bond disconnected, leaving Rey alone in the cockpit with the three men.**

**Kylo's TIE Whisper was destroyed, so he ordered his Silencer to be readied. He planned on flying to Ajan Kloss in person to confront the Resistance over their treatment of Rey. In the beginning, he was willing to let her handle this alone, but now that things were turning violent against her, he was not going to wait on his flag ship while she dealt with it alone.**

**He opened the COMM to the bridge, "General Pryde! Ready my ship at once! I have an emergency errand. My location will be secret and only known to myself. No one is to accompany me or follow me. I want my Silencer fueled and ready by the time I get down to the hangar!" he commanded loudly.**

**Kylo grabbed his mask, put it on, and then hurried through the corridors to the hangar. He was full of wrath and the Resistance would soon find out the extent of his wrath when he arrived!**

**He could easily have had his forces accompany him and wipe the Resistance out today, but he decided to go alone. He wanted to keep his promise to Rey that he would not launch an attack on Ajan Kloss.**

**He was going to deal with the Resistance himself today and get Rey out of there.**

********************************************

**Kylo made his way to the hangar, boarded his Silencer and then closed the hatch. He opened his COMM once more to the bridge and said, "General Pryde, this mission is a personal one for me. No one is to follow me. I will contact you when I am on my way back to the Finalizer. Rey will be with me." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir, understood." Pryde answered.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and lifted the Silencer up and out of the hangar. He jumped to light speed within seconds. Rey did not know he was on his way to her and he didn't care. His anger was boiling over and he had his fill of the Resistance already, and _now this?_**

**If Rey had not been threatened, Kylo would have left Rey alone and never gotten involved, but this was crossing the line for him.**

**His Silencer sped through the galaxy, the stars appeared as light blurs. He input the coordinates to Ajan Kloss and would be arriving there within a couple of hours. His ship was fully armed, he had his saber at his side, ready to confront whoever laid a hand on Rey.**

**Kylo knew he may run into his mother while he was there, but his mind was only on Rey at the moment. He had one goal in mind, get her out of there. He wanted to kill every last member of the Resistance and had only shown restraint due to his promise to Rey, but he didn't know how much longer that he could hold himself or his anger back.**

******************************************

**Rey stood with the three men in the cockpit of the Falcon, knowing that the Force Bond connection with Kylo had ended moments before. She knew Kylo heard everything that was going on.**

**She remembered that she gave Kylo the location of the Resistance base and because she knew him so well, she wondered if he was on his way. She knew how deep his anger could run, but part of her hoped he would show up, not because she couldn't take care of herself or handle this, but so that everyone here could see her standing in solidarity with Kylo.**

**Leia did not know that these three pilots were confronting Rey on the Falcon. She was woken up out of a sound sleep by the door to her quarters being knocked on loudly. She went to answer it and Rose was there, frantically trying to speak.**

**"Rose," Leia began, "slow down! What's wrong?" Leia asked.**

**"General Organa, our sensors have picked up one lone First Order ship headed right this way. It's on an intercept course and should be here within the hour."**

**Leia looked surprised and said, "Just ONE First Order ship? No back up forces?"**

**"No, just one." Rose replied nervously, "What are your orders?"**

**"Wait until the ship reaches orbit. I think I know who may be coming here." she said, knowing that it was her son most likely on approach.**

**"What class of ship is it?" Leia asked.**

**"Sensors detect that it's a star fighter." Rose answered,**

**Right then and there, Leia knew it was her son.**

*************************************************

**There were other pilots in the control room that saw Kylo's Silencer come up on the sensors and quickly went to board their X-Wings to defend the base against whoever was coming from the First Order.**

**Before Leia could make it to the command center to tell them to stand down, two pilots had manned their X-wings and were going into orbit to intercept Kylo when he arrived.**

**Leia ran into the command center and yelled loudly for everyone to stand down.**

**"General, two of our pilots entered orbit around the planet. They wanted to intercept the First Order ship that is on approach." an officer said.**

**"Call them back now!" Leia ordered, "They are not to engage the First Order ship. It will be _them that are destroyed, not_ the First Order ship." she said.**

**"What? Why would our ships be destroyed?" an officer asked, giving Leia a curious look.**

**"Because I know WHO is flying that First Order ship! Believe me, they will not make it. Call them back." Leia ordered.**

**The officer got onto the COMM and ordered the two pilots to stand down and bring their X-Wings back to base.**

**It was too late. Kylo had arrived in orbit around Ajan Kloss early.**

**Kylo saw the two X-Wings on an intercept course and headed straight for him. The X-Wings opened fired on him first. He began to return the fire and disabled one of the X-Wings, taking out one of their engines.**

**All three ships entered the atmosphere by now. One of them was going down quickly due to the damage Kylo inflicted on his engine.**

**Rey was still standing in the cockpit of the Falcon when she heard a loud explosion not far from her location. She and the three pilots that were in the cockpit with her, ran down the ramp of the Falcon and looked up to the sky.**

**Rey saw Kylo's Silencer engaged in battle with one other X-Wing. She knew he had blown the other one out of the sky.**

**The three pilots that were with Rey said, "Look! Is that the Supreme Leader's ship? You brought him here!!" they said loudly.**

**Rey ignored them and kept watching what was happening up above her.**

**She watched as Kylo outmaneuvered the X-Wing in battle above her.**

**Kylo chose to drop low, not far above the base and began to fire on other X-Wings that were on the ground. He wanted to make sure no other X-Wings could take off and engage him in the air.**

**Rey watched as Kylo laid down fire power, disabling most of the other X-Wings on the ground. He made a few passes above the Falcon. She knew he was trying to get a 'visual' of Rey on the ground.**

**His Silencer made a few more passes over the base. He laid down more firepower around the base, as a show of force, but did not hit the buildings. He didn't want to harm his mother, who may be inside one of those buildings.**

**The other X-Wing that was still in the air above them, fired on the Silencer repeatedly. Kylo gritted his teeth in anger and quickly pulled up on his controls, driving the Silencer higher into the atmosphere, then he slowed down and dropped behind the X-Wing and took aim on his engines from that position.**

**Rey watched with baited breath on the ground, knowing what he was going to do.**

**Kylo opened fired on the last X-Wing, easily destroying the engines, sending the ship and it's pilot to it's death on the ground.**

**The three men standing with Rey looked over at her and said, "Is this what you wanted? Now the Supreme Leader is here! You are a traitor, Rey!"**

**"The Supreme Leader was aware that you were in the cockpit threatening me and he took action!! If he had wanted to destroy the entire base, he would have brought hundreds of his forces with him! He came alone!" Rey answered angrily.**

**"How would he have known we were speaking with you in the cockpit! That's kriffing nonsense!" the pilot said.**

**"We have a connection through the Force. We can see and hear each other. He saw what you were doing." she replied.**

**Then Rey said, "I don't have time for this!" and she disarmed the pilot next to her by Force throwing him yards away. The pilot dropped the blaster he was holding and looked up at Rey shocked.**

**"You would attack your own people, Rey?" he asked.**

**"I would kill to defend Ben Solo and he would do the same for me!" she answered.**

**"Ben Solo?" the pilot asked.**

**"Yes!!, " Rey began, "He's Leia Organa's son!" she said loudly.**

**The pilot lay on the ground speechless as he watched the Silencer up above circling the base and making maneuvers.**

**Leia came running outside and stood next to Rey and gave her an anxious look, "That's my son, isn't it?"**

**Rey nodded, "Yes. That's his ship..." Rey began, "I was being threatened in the Falcon by these three men over there. Ben and I were in a Force Bond conversation and he heard everything that was going on and that I was being threatened."**

**Leia nodded with a sigh.**

**Rey continued, "If he had wanted to attack the entire base, he would have brought his forces with him. He did not. He came for ME." Rey said.**

**By this time, everyone in the buildings on the base came running outside to see what was going on.**

**Kylo saw from his cockpit window that Rey was standing amongst many people on base, including his mother. He stopped firing immediately.**

**He circled the base a few times, trying to decide if he should land or not.**

**Leia looked over at the X-Wings on the ground that were destroyed. She only had a few X-Wings left on base, but knew why her son had done this.**

**Kylo decided to land his Silencer. He wanted Rey to leave the Falcon behind and fly back with him to the Finalizer in the Silencer with him. It would be a cramped trip, but he didn't care.**

**Leia, Rey and the rest of the Resistance watched as Kylo brought his Silencer to the ground. Everyone was anxiously awaiting what would happen and the tension was high.**

**Rey walked forward toward his ship. When people saw her walking toward his ship, unafraid, they accused her of collaborating with the Supreme Leader.**

**Whispers began to spread throughout the base about her, "Look, she's walking right over to his ship!" they said, pointing over to her.**

**Rey ignored the gossip and whispers and made her way over to Kylo's ship, waiting for him to open the hatch. She didn't know if he would get out or not, but she waited anyway.**

**Kylo put his mask on. He didn't want anyone to see his face. He knew his mother was here watching and he wasn't ready to confront her yet in person without his mask.**

**The hatch to the Silencer opened and everyone watching became nervous. What would happen?**

**Rey watched as Kylo disembarked from the Silencer, his mask on, and his saber in his hand. He jumped down to the ground and lit his red cross saber.**

**He stood next to Rey and began to speak, his voice low and threatening now that he wore his mask, and pointed his saber in the direction of all the people standing and watching, and said, "Any one of you lay a hand on this woman again, next time I will not come alone." he said, very plainly, but with a very deep voice, then continued, "If there is another incident, I will do far more damage than destroying a few of your ships." he said.**

**Everyone on the base just stood quietly watching. No one moved.**

**Kylo kept his saber lit and said, "I can have my forces here in hours and take this entire base down to the ground. I have every reason to do just that. An assassination attempt was made on my life the other day and now you threaten Rey. Consider yourselves warned that if there _is_ another attempt on my life or _if_ you dare to lay a hand on this woman next to me, I will not be so merciful next time! My forces will come in like a swarm and destroy everything here!!" he said loudly.**

**Rey was looking over at Leia as she watched.**

**She wanted to see her son's face, but he was wearing his mask.**

**Leia stepped forward a few steps when her son stopped speaking, but she said nothing. Everyone looked at Leia while she walked forward toward Kylo and Rey.**

**There were whispers among the people, but no one made a move.**

**Kylo held his arm extended away from him and directly at Leia and said, "Stop..." he began, "I will speak to you later, General." he said, then continued, "Rey informs me you want to negotiate a treaty with me?"**

**Leia stopped in her tracks as Kylo requested, and said, "Yes. I want a treaty drawn up. What took place against you was not ordered by me. I will discipline everyone who was involved. I hope that this incident does not deter you from wanting to negotiate peace, Ben...." Leia said, giving him a serene look.**

**Kylo nodded toward his mother, still keeping his distance, and said, "I should _NOT_ consider it at all, General, but for Rey's sake, I will take a treaty into consideration." **

**With that, Kylo pointed his saber at everyone standing around watching and said, "If as much as one X-Wing follows us out of here or attempts an attack on us as we leave orbit, I will have my forces here in hours and there will be nothing left."**

**He then turned off his saber and hitched it to his belt and then took Rey's hand in his and motioned for her to climb into his Silencer.**

**Rey looked back at Leia and nodded to her and Leia returned Rey's nod and smiled at her.**

**Kylo followed behind Rey and closed the hatch to his ship. Rey sat on Kylo's lap and then he started his engines.**

**Leia watched her son lift the Silencer up and into the atmosphere, her eyes watered. She knew her son had every right to do what he did, and yet he was still open to negotiations? It amazed her.**

**Leia then began to reprimand and sharply discipline the other pilots that had pulled a blaster on Rey in the Falcon. The other two pilots were killed by Kylo as he entered the atmosphere.**

**She called her guards to arrest the three men that threatened Rey and began to work with her other officers to implement stricter security with her people and also work on strong punishment measures for so many people acting rogue and apart from her orders.**

****************************************************

**Rey sat on Kylo's lap as he piloted his Silencer out of Ajan Kloss' orbit. Kylo put the ship on autopilot and then reached up to removed his mask.**

**Rey watched him remove it and put it off onto the floor. She met his gaze with such intensity. His eyes were an angry flame.**

**Kylo put his arms around Rey's waist and pulled her close to his chest. She leaned into his chest and arms and closed her eyes.**

**"If there is one more incident with those people, Rey, I will not stand for it. I have shown great restraint with them, but no more!" he said, stroking Rey's back.**

**Rey lifted up from his chest to look at him and said, "I know and I love you for coming."**

**Kylo took a deep breath, "I heard what was happening when our Bond connected us. I could not stand by and do nothing. I honored your request and did not allow my forces to know the location of the Resistance, but if they try one more thing against you or myself, I have to say that I will not show mercy again, Rey."**

**Rey put her lips on his and he returned the kiss. The Silencer sped at light speed back to the Finalizer, and Rey closed her eyes and leaned back into Kylo's chest the rest of the way 'home'....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you so much for the comments. I love interacting with you all as we discuss Kylo and Rey! It encourages me to continue writing. I'm so new to fanfic writing and the kudos mean a lot as well!
> 
> Thank you.


	11. How I've Missed You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Kylo and Rey showing how much they've missed one another!

**Chapter 11: How I've missed You!**

**Kylo and Rey arrived back at the Finalizer safely a couple of hours later. Kylo opened the hatch and Rey jumped down first. She was greeted by a few officers and storm troopers that nodded to her when she disembarked. Kylo followed and had his mask in his right hand.**

**"Sir," the officer said, with a nod, "Welcome back."**

**Kylo nodded and then said, "Have my Silencer refueled. I will be leaving in a couple of days on a long flight to Exegol." he commanded.**

**The personnel took the Silencer and did as he asked.**

**Rey looked up at Kylo and said, "What a day...." with a lift of her eyebrow.**

**"Yes, I could use some time alone." he said, then taking Rey's hand in his.**

**Rey was caught off guard that he had decided to take her hand in front of the officers and personnel in the hangar and she gave him an amused glance.**

**He shrugged and said, "I want people to see that we are ONE." he said and then began to walk, continuing to hold Rey's hand.**

**There were a few officers that saw them holding hands as they left and they smiled to themselves, actually feeling happy for their Supreme Leader.**

****************************************

**Rey and Kylo were finally alone in his quarters once more. Once inside, Kylo took Rey into his arms and twirled her around, saying, "Now these quarters feel like home since you are back here," he said, kissing her.**

****

**Rey laughed and said, "I missed you too!"**

**He set her down and then rubbed her waist with his hands and just gazed at her for a moment.**

**Kylo's breath became more intense, as did his gaze. Rey kept her eyes locked on to his, knowing what _that look_ meant. **

**He grabbed her quickly and met her lips with his with such longing need. She returned the longing equally as he kissed and held her.**

**Her hips were against his and he pulled her chest up against him, gently massaging her back with his hands.**

**Rey pulled back from the kiss only for a second, and said, "Oh Kriff I want you!"**

**Kylo became overwhelmed with wanting her too and began to take his cape and gloves off, then he took his belt off and only his pants remained. Rey began to disrobe as quickly as she could as well.**

**She was undressed down to her breast band and underwear. Kylo ran his hands along her breasts, her waist, and her back, while he continued to kiss her.**

**He moved down to kissing her neck and down her torso, while reaching behind her and unlatching her breast band. As soon as it fell to the floor, his mouth went over her right breast, taking her in. His hands gently massaged her left breast. Rey ran her hands through his hair, whispering his name over and over again.**

**Rey reached down between them and fumbled with Kylo's uniform pants, trying to unzip them quickly. Before long, she was successful and Kylo stepped out of them, and threw his black briefs to the side as well.**

**Rey then ran her hand along his length and she sighed with need. He was so warm in her hand.**

**Kylo picked her up and sat her on a window sill in his quarters. He was standing in front of her, more than ready to sink himself inside of her body.**

**Rey wrapped her legs around his upper thighs as he stood in front of her and Kylo reached down to see if she was wet. He saw that she was, but still rubbed her clit. She groaned into his touch and put her face on his shoulder. Kylo continued to rub her clit, while inserting his fingers occasionally, which elicited more moans from Rey.**

**"The things you do to me..." Rey whispered longingly in Kylo's ear.**

**Kylo's arousal rose even more at her comment and then lifted his hands to her hips, positioning her in just the right angle so he could enter her.**

**"I can't wait another second to be inside you, Rey..." he said, his voice raspy with need.**

**Rey nodded 'yes' in desperation and sighed his name, her voice becoming jagged as well.**

**"I need to feel you inside me...." she said, rubbing her hands along his shoulders and chest.**

**Kylo reached down and pulled her quickly by the small of her back up against his hips, thrusting into her at the same time.**

**Rey gasped loudly when he did and he let out a long groan.**

**He thrust several times inside her and said, "My Rey...., My Rey...."**

**She nodded into his neck as he continued to move. Rey held onto his shoulders as he forcefully pushed inside her, then rotating his hips to hit a sensitive spot inside her, which made her gasp even more.**

**"You feel so beautiful, Kylo.....so beautiful.., I missed feeling your body inside mine. I love you..." she said in his ear, as he continued to thrust forcefully.**

**He looked up at Rey, his eyes were lidded with pleasure and lust and he said, "I will never let you go..."**

**His breath was so jagged when he spoke that Rey could barely understand what he said. He closed his eyes and put his head back for a moment, enjoying the soft warmth of Rey's body.**

****

**"Oh Kriff, Rey, I can't hold out much longer..., please come with me, sweetheart...., come with me..." he said desperately.**

**He pushed his hips up into her, being sure to create pelvic pressure, along with stroking her clitoris with his abdomen as he moved. She closed her eyes and began to feel her body reaching her climax. Kylo was not far behind her.**

**Rey jerked a bit as her body was overcome with her orgasm, the feeling of Kylo's length inside her and the feeling of his beautiful body pressed up against her sent her over the edge.**

**He began to climax and as she was finishing, he began.**

**Rey watched as his breaths became broken and he almost froze in place as he pulsed within her. She could feel him throbbing inside her as he came and she put her head to his shoulder, feeling every second of it.**

**He gripped her at her lower back again and sighed deeply, still not able to catch his breath.**

**Rey put her hands on either side of his face and the kisses she began to pepper on his lips were soft and slow.**

**"Ohhh....I love you....." she said, dragging out her words into a sigh.**

**Kylo looked at her and said, "I missed you."**

****

*********************************************

**Kylo and Rey woke the next morning after the intense love making, feeling so fulfilled to be together again. They had clung to one another the previous night as if they'd been apart for years!**

**Kylo made arrangements for Rey to be presented to the First Order in a meeting. Rey was nervous, but she was ready to be presented to them and to start her new life, ruling by Kylo's side.**

**The next plan on their agenda was to face Palpatine together and not let the Sith fleet or the Sith Eternal gain the upper hand in the galaxy. Kylo refused to allow his rule as Supreme Leader be undermined!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kylo has a ceremony where he officially presents Rey to the First Order and then they make plans to deal with Palpatine and the Sith fleet.
> 
> Kylo's forces in the First Order will accompany him and possibly his mother, Leia, may offer support????? We'll find out!


	12. Welcoming Rey to the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo formally presents Rey to the First Order in a meeting. Leia begins to draft her ideas for a Treaty. Kylo and Rey make plans to confront Palpatine....

**Chapter 12: Welcoming Rey to the First Order**

**Today was a big day for Rey. Kylo would be presenting her to the First Order as his equal in ruling alongside him. The meeting hall was prepared and his generals and officers were in attendance.**

**Leia had been in recent contact with Kylo regarding the proposed peace treaty as well. That would be a meeting for another time, separate from the one being held today for Rey's presentation to the First Order.**

**Unbeknownst to Kylo, once Leia found out about Palpatine, she would offer her assistance against the Sith fleet, however, convincing the rest of the Resistance to help Kylo against Palpatine would prove a challenge.**

**Rey entered the conference hall with Kylo and all eyes were on her. She was wearing a fresh white and grey outfit with her saber and blaster at her side. Her hair had only one bun, the rest fell over her shoulders.**

**Kylo was in full uniform, but he was not wearing his mask. Ever since Rey agreed to join him, he seemed to be wearing it less. He wore it when he came to take Rey away from Ajan Kloss because he didn't want anyone to see his face that day.**

**Kylo took his seat first, then Rey sat to his right. He put his hands in front of him on the table and looked firmly at each officer sitting there.**

**General Hux had his usual annoyed facial expression as he looked at Rey sitting next to him. General Pryde kept a neutral face. He didn't know what to think of Rey joining them quite yet. Time would tell, but Hux was a different story, he did not approve, but he know there was nothing he could do against Kylo and his Force abilities.**

**Rey sat with her hands in front of her as well on top of the table, she kept her expression firm and serious. She purposely made eye contact with each officer. She was tempted to look away or look down, but Kylo had briefed her before the meeting that it would work for her benefit if she kept her head up and maintained direct eye contact with each person during the meeting.**

**Kylo began to speak first.**

**"I've gathered you all here today for a formal presentation of Rey," he said, as he turned to look at her and then back to the people in the room, "she has agreed to join the First Order and will rule at my side. I will not make this a long and lengthy presentation. I will get straight to the point. Rey has equal authority on this flag ship and the rest of the fleet as well. If she enters the bridge and gives a command, you are to follow her commands as you would my own. If she asks for access to any place on this ship, she has the same access codes I have. The same goes for the hangar bay. If she requires a TIE Fighter or any other transport, she will have same access as I do....." Kylo paused, looking at Rey for a few seconds, "she and I will bring a new order of government. Some aspects of the First Order will remain as they are, while other aspects will change now that she has agreed to join me."**

**The room was quiet and all eyes remained on Rey. Some of the officers didn't seem to mind that she was joining them, while others clearly had a look of curiosity or annoyance on their faces.**

**"Rey, do you have anything you would like to add?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey took a deep breath, keeping her hands on the table in front of her, and said, "I know this may come as unexpected by many of you that I am here. When it was revealed to me that the Supreme Leader and myself were a Dyad in the Force, it became clearer to me that the Force intended to bring us together to rule and bring a balance of Light and Dark to the galaxy, a galactic government where both Light and Dark rule together, making compromises, not just one or the other. For generations it was either the Jedi in power or the Sith, however, today begins a new era where both aspects will be combined to bring a New Order under the Supreme Leader and myself."**

**She looked around the room and noticed that a few of the officers seemed very intrigued by her words and less offended now.**

**Rey continued, "As you know, the Supreme Leader and myself plan on confronting a Sith threat that has emerged recently from the former Emperor Palpatine. Supreme Leader Ren and myself are also asking for the support of the First Order fleet and may also seek the help of the Resistance...." Rey paused because when she mentioned help possibly coming from the Resistance, some people bulked at the idea.**

**She continued, "I have not yet asked for the help of the Resistance, but General Organa is seeking to present a treaty to the First Order and when they do, I will suggest to them that part of that treaty will be to help us in confronting the new Sith fleet the Emperor has constructed. The Supreme Leader and myself will not stand for Emperor Palpatine to rise to power once more and undermine what the Force is trying to do now."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and he was content to let her have the 'floor'. She continued, "I am Emperor Palpatine's grand daughter. I have his Force abilities. If I stand with the Supreme Leader against him, and we combine the First Order forces with the Resistance, we have a better chance at overcoming him."**

**Rey finished speaking and Kylo was trying to suppress a smile as she spoke. He was proud of her and knew that this was an awkward meeting for her to be presented to the First Order like this.**

****

**"This concludes this meeting for today," Kylo began, "When Rey and I decide we have enough support, and when the time is right, we will alert you when we plan on confronting the Emperor...., in the meantime, remember what I said today: Rey is my equal in authority on this ship. If she orders you to do something, you will carry out her orders as you do mine. If anyone shows resistance to the authority I have given her, it will be met with the harshest discipline." he said, looking around the room..**

**Kylo stood from the table and then said, "You are dismissed."**

**The officers nodded in response and then quietly left the room. Kylo had decided not to allow any questions during this meeting. He already knew some of his officers would have objections to Rey joining them, but he didn't want to tolerate it. The decision had been made.**

*************************************************

**Kylo and Rey were left alone in the conference hall. Kylo motioned for the remaining storm troopers to leave the room. He wanted privacy with Rey.**

**He motioned for Rey to sit on his lap and she easily complied, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth.**

**"You handled that perfectly," Kylo began, "today is the first day of what will hopefully be a new era for the galaxy."**

**"You gave me the same power and authority as you....," Rey said, deep in thought, "I'm a bit amazed."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow of amusement at her, and said, "Why not? I meant what I said when I told you that you would rule with me, that includes my authority and power. If anyone defies you, it will be as though they are doing so to me and I will deal with it. The only thing I ask of you is this: if either of us wants to make a strategic move or decision, that we mutually agree to discus it first." Kylo suggested.**

**"Of course," Rey began, "I'd have it no other way." Rey said, kissing him again.**

**Kylo continued, "You now have free access to anywhere on this flag ship. I would feel more comfortable with a trooper at your side for security while people become adjusted to you being here. Do you agree?" he asked.**

**Rey chuckled, "I can take care of myself, you know...., but if you insist, I'll accept that."**

**"I know you can take care of yourself, but it's also for a show of force as you make your way through the ship until my officers and personnel get used to seeing you..." Kylo paused, then said, "I also want get you outfitted in a uniform that resembles mine. You look great as you are, but if you had a uniform that matched mine, we would be presenting powerful united front to those that see us together."**

**Rey nodded, "I can agree to that."**

**Kylo wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm glad you didn't mind that I came to Ajan Kloss the other day. I felt rage take over when I sensed through our Bond that someone was threatening you."**

**Rey put her head down for a moment and sighed, "How could I mind? You kept your word and didn't bring First Order forces against the Resistance base and you could have. If anything, when you came, it touched my heart."**

**Kylo drew her closer and kissed her mouth and then moved to her neck, rubbing her back.**

**Rey moaned into his kiss and said, "If you keep this up, we'll have to lock this conference room door!"**

**Kylo smiled seductively, "Don't tempt me...."**

***********************************

**General Organa had decided to draft a peace treaty to present to her son. She wanted peace as much as he and Rey did. She also admired her son for showing restraint in his visit to the Resistance Base to get Rey.**

**She sat at her desk, using her data pad to draft ideas to present to her son and Rey for an upcoming meeting that was scheduled a day from now. Leia's transport would be meeting at the Finalizer and she would present her treaty ideas. She had not had personal or formal time with her son for so long and had hoped that she could get some personal time alone with him to talk. She knew she had let her son down in times past. She wanted to acknowledge her own lack of support in Ben's life as well as further apologize for Luke's hateful behavior.**

**If she could get her son to not only agree to a treaty, but also discuss their persona; lives together, they would be much further along in creating this new era for the galaxy.**

******************************

**Emperor Palpatine resided in the Sith temple on Exegol, knowing that eventually Kylo would come for him once more, challenging his desire to return to power once more and resurrect the dominance of the Sith over the galaxy.**

**He prepared by trying to recruit some of the Knights of Ren to his cause! He was secretly contacting some of them to see if they would stand with him if Kylo returned to challenge him. The Knights had already pledged their allegiance to Kylo, but he was not successful. Each of the Knights had refused and chose instead to be loyal to Kylo.**

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In My story, the Knights of Ren decide to remain faithful to Kylo at all costs, and will help him stand against Palpatine.  
> Leia will come to the Finalizer soon to present her treaty ideas.


	13. The Knights of Ren Pledge Their Allegiance to Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia comes on board the Finalizer to negotiate a treaty. Kylo informs everyone in the meeting about the threat of Palpatine. The Knights of Ren pledge their loyalty to Kylo. Rey meets the Knights!

**Chapter 13:The Knights of Ren Pledge their Allegiance to Kylo**

****

**Kylo had been in touch with Leia through formal correspondence via his officers. Leia's transport was due to board the Finalizer today and Kylo and Rey were going to host a formal meeting with General Organa because Leia had drafted a treaty and they wanted to see what was presented in it.**

**Kylo was extremely uneasy about this meeting. His history with his family was not easy and seeing his mother would be a reminder of that traumatic family history. His uncle Luke had tried to murder him in his sleep, his mother sent him off when he was a teenager to train with Luke as a Jedi, his father, Han, had gone back to smuggling and was not available for him very often.**

**Kylo had felt alone most of his life. Between the assassination attempt on his life via the Resistance and the abuse Rey had received from three Resistance pilots while she was on Ajan Kloss, Kylo had wondered _why_ he was even agreeing to this meeting with Leia. He did so for Rey, but if it wasn't for Rey being with him, he would most likely never agreed to such a meeting.**

**Kylo had the meeting hall set up as he would do when any other dignitary would visit him or discuss business. After all these years, he didn't know how to speak to his mother in any other terms than 'general' or some other formal title. He was actually glad that Rey would be in the meeting to help bridge the gap between he and his mother. He had to much resentment and pain due to the past he had suffered at those who were his family and the only reason he would agree to this meeting is the fact that he knew the Force was at work toward something new in the galaxy and the fact that Rey had softened his heart to allow the meeting to discuss terms for a truce.**

***************************************

****

**Kylo had a uniform made for Rey that was similar to what she had before, but was black like his uniform. Kylo did not want her to have a typical First Order uniform. He wanted her to stand out alongside him and not blend in with the others. Her new uniform had her usual belts for her blaster and saber, her arm bands were slightly thicker and were made of leather rather than cloth and were black as well. It gave her a very formal and sharp appearance when she was in public with Kylo.**

**Leia's transport was given clearance to dock in the Finalizer's hangar bay. Rey was down in the hangar to meet Leia when she arrived. Kylo remained in the conference hall for Leia to arrive.**

**Rey stood in the hangar bay watching as Leia's transport landed. Rey was flanked by a trooper on either side of her as a show of force, as Kylo had requested. The officers in the hangar were still not used to seeing Rey have free roam of the ship, but since Kylo had mad it known that she was ruling alongside him and had equal access to every area of the ship, no one said a thing to her about it.**

**The ramp to Leia's transport lowered and Rey caught Leia's eye, smiled and walked over to greet her.**

**"Leia.... I'm so glad you decided to meet with us here on the Finalizer. After what happened on Ajan Kloss, Kylo and I felt that this location was best for our meeting." Rey said, extending her hand out to Leia.**

**Leia extended her hand back to Rey. Her smile was warm, but she was also keeping a close eye on the First Order officers and troopers in the hangar. Leia had her own security detail with her as well. It was a formality on her part, but also because she knew, as of right now, she was in enemy territory.**

**"Rey," Leia began,"I thought this day would never come. Where is my son?"**

**"Ben is waiting in the conference hall. He was hesitant to agree to this meeting due to what happened on Ajan Kloss recently. I'm glad we can have this meeting, but I must admit I don't blame him for feeling uncomfortable about it." Rey said, trying to be cordial with Leia.**

**Leia glanced around the hangar once again, then back to Rey, and said, "You have access to the ship? I see you have your own troopers?"**

**Rey smiled, "Yes, your son gave me equal authority on board. He felt it was a good for me to have security accompany me until the First Order adjusts to me being here."**

**"Leia...." Rey began again, "I know you are here to introduce some terms for a treaty, but there is another threat that your son and I wish to discuss with you. It seems the Emperor has sent out a galactic message, wanting to raise the Sith back to dominance in the galaxy. Ben and I cannot allow that. We will discuss it with you today during our treaty negotiations." Rey said.**

**Leia was definitely amused by Rey's confession of these details and but also troubled.**

**"Palpatine? He's alive?" Leia asked, lifting an eyebrow in concern and curiosity.**

**"Apparently so. Your son and I will be confronting him eventually, but we want to rally the support of not only First Order forces and Kylo's Knights, but also the Resistance, if you are willing?" Rey said.**

**Leia sighed, "Well, this is news to me. Let's get to work on this treaty and then we'll discuss this other threat."**

**"One word of warning..." Rey began ,"Don't expect your son to treat you with any other response than he would normally give a dignitary. He is struggling with difficult emotions since he agreed to this meeting. Please don't push him too quickly for anything more than a formal meeting? If something closer develops between you as mother and son, it may happen slowly." Rey suggested.**

**Leia nodded, "I understand. I wasn't expecting any differently right now. I'm just pleased he even agreed to this meeting."**

**Rey escorted Leia to a turbo lift, along with the troopers following and Leia's own security detail, and headed for the conference room to meet with Kylo.**

*****************************************

**Kylo sat in the conference room waiting for Rey and Leia to arrive. His generals and officers were not so convinced that this was the right answer. They were not to keen on even contemplating a possible peace treaty with the Resistance, especially after what had happened to their Supreme Leader.**

**Kylo had a private word with all of his officers before Rey and Leia arrived. It was his intention to explain once again their objectives and not have them respond with anger or annoyance the minute Leia walked into the room.**

**Kylo himself felt uncomfortable with the knowledge that his mother would be sitting at the table today on his flag ship. It would be difficult for him to put aside his traumatic past with his family and the emotions that came with it, to sit down with her and have a civil discussion.**

**The conference room became suddenly silent as Rey entered the room with Leia. Kylo stood up at the head of the table and nodded as his mother came in.**

**Leia nodded back to Kylo and then took a seat next to Rey. The officers and generals were looking at Leia with curious expressions and mistrust.**

**"General...." Kylo said, nodding to his mother.**

**"Thank you for hosting these negotiations, Supreme Leader...", Leia began, "It is my hope that the suggestions I am putting forth today will be seriously considered. We are also open to whatever the First Order has in mind as well." she said.**

**There were only a few moments of tension as the meeting progressed. Leia was happy to finally see the face of her son, since he did not wear his mask during the meeting.**

**After about an hour of presenting the Resistance's ideas for a peace treaty with the First Order, Kylo said he would take it into consideration and get back to them about his final decision.**

**Before the meeting ended, however, Kylo and Rey began to discuss Emperor Palpatine and the threat he presented to the galaxy.**

**"General," Kylo began, "I am willing to look over the suggestions you have offered here today. However, I must take advantage of this opportunity to mention that Emperor Palpatine presents a real threat, not only to myself as the Supreme Leader, but also to the Resistance's way of life. If the Sith are allowed to rise to power once again, it will mean a regime of untold misery," Kylo continued, "Whatever you and the Resistance may think of the First Order personally, I can assure you, if Palpatine and the Sith Eternal Fleet are allowed to rise to power, that government would make the First Order look like child's play! We need to band together, join forces against the Emperor. "**

**Kylo noticed that Leia was listening intently and his officers seemed to be in agreement.**

**He continued, "One of my personal requests to be included in this peace treaty with the Resistance would be that the First Order and the Resistance and their allies join forces against the Sith Eternal. I realize that this request is highly unusual, but The Sith Eternal and Palpatine pose a significant threat to everyone in the galaxy and if we do not join forces to stop him, we will all pay the price. So, as I consider the proposals you've made in your treaty, General, I also ask that you consider my proposal as well in asking this."**

**General Organa nodded and said, "I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I will most definitely consider helping you in anyway I can. I cannot promise that my people will whole heartedly agree to help the First Order accomplish anything, but if we do not stand together, I can see this affecting everyone, I agree." she said, looking directly at Rey.**

**Rey gave Leia a nod of 'thanks' and then said,"Believe me when I say that everyone sitting in this room has made concessions. It has not been easy for any of us to sit at this table and even have talks! But, if we have come this far, surely we can come to an agreement, not only of a treaty between the Resistance and the First Order, but also to stand together against the Sith Eternal." Rey said, looking at Kylo.**

**Kylo gave Rey a nod of approval, "Agreed. I will end this meeting for now and will be in contact with you, General Organa, if anything else surfaces. I will also send my reply for your treaty proposal within the next day or so."**

**Leia had hoped that Kylo would call her 'mother' during their meeting, but she knew that may not happen for quite some time to come.**

**After the meeting ended, Kylo made no attempt to speak to his mother in private. Leia had hoped that it would happen, but much to her disappointment, Kylo kept his distance and kept everything purely on a professional level with her. She was content to at least have that, but hoped for more in the future.**

**********************************************

****

**The Knights of Ren were sitting in the dining hall, discussing amongst themselves the meeting that was taking place between Kylo and the Resistance. They had all agreed to stay loyal to Kylo at all costs, not only as their Master of the Knights, but also as their Supreme Leader. Kylo had been nothing but good to them and they agreed to repay his goodness to them with their loyalty, even unto the death, if need be.**

**After the meeting had ended, Kylo had wanted to introduce Rey to his Knights. He used the COMM and found out that the Knights were gathered together in the dining hall and had asked them to join him in his private dining hall instead so he could introduce Rey to them.**

**They agreed to meet Rey and were eagerly looking forward to pledging their support of Kylo.**

**Rey was walking with Kylo through the corridors, feeling a mixture of anxiety and curiosity at finally meeting with the Knights she had heard so much about.**

**Walking into his private dining hall, Kylo's Knights all stood up to greet he and Rey when they walked in. Kylo also called them together not only to meet Rey, but to discuss the situation with Emperor Palpatine and guaranteeing he had the Knights' support and loyalty during this time.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "These are the Knights of Ren. They have been with me for a few years now on many missions." he said, pointing over to them as Rey nodded 'hello' in their direction.**

**Each of the Knights took turns introducing themselves to Rey and shaking her hand.**

**Vicrul spoke up first, "So, our Master tells us you have joined him?"**

**"Yes, the Force has willed a new government for the galaxy by uniting Kylo and myself. We both share a vision for change in the galaxy." Rey answered.**

**Vicrul nodded, "Kylo has told us you are Force Sensitive. The Light Side of the Force, correct?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I am a Force user of the Light Side, but I am open to understanding the Dark Side as well. Kylo has informed me that using both sides is essential to understanding the Force more completely."**

**Vicrul nodded in approval, "Yes, indeed. I look forward to possibly training with you in the future, if Kylo will share you with our group!"**

**Rey chuckled and said, "Do you use mainly the Dark Side?"**

**Vicrul nodded, "Yes, we are Dark Side users of the Force, Kylo however, has always used both sides since he was trained in both, but perhaps if we can train with you, we can learn to incorporate both as well."**

**"I'm open to that," Rey said with a smile.**

**"She is dangerous with a light saber," Kylo began, "She may not use the Dark Side knowingly yet, but I've seen those tendencies in her and once she trains in both sides, she will make a dangerous opponent!" he said, smiling at Rey.**

**Ap'Lek walked up and joined the conversation, saying, "Well, if that's the case, we had better train harder then!" he said, extending his hand to Rey.**

**Rey had heard the rumors that circulated the galaxy about the Knights of Ren and how dangerous a group they were. She didn't doubt it, but talking with them like this behind the scenes in private, they seemed like everyday, nice people.**

**"Let's take a seat and discuss Palpatine," Kylo began, looking over at his Knights, "I need to bring you up to date on the meeting I just had with General Organa and how we may join forces against him. I will need your loyalty in this endeavor." he said, looking at each of the Knights.**

**Ap'Lek spoke up, pledging his loyalty to Kylo, saying, "I know I speak for all of the Knights when I say we pledge our loyalty to you, Kylo. We will stand at your side against the Emperor."**

**Kylo nodded, "Has the Emperor contacted you recently?" he asked.**

**"He has tried to contact us several times, using the Force, and sending private messengers, trying to persuade us to be his personal body guards and to join his cause, yes, but we have all agreed to reject his offer and stand with you only." Ap'Lek answered, turning to look at the other Knights.**

**They all nodded in agreement.**

**They sat discussing the situation with Palpatine for another hour or so and Rey found herself thoroughly impressed with their loyalty to Kylo and the fact that they seemed like normal human beings behind closed doors, regardless of the rumors of how they were on the battlefield throughout the galaxy.**

********************************************

**After a very long day, Rey and Kylo made their way back to their quarters, wanting to have some quiet to themselves and also discuss Leia's suggestions for the treaty she presented. Kylo would not make a final decision unless he and Rey both agreed on the specifics.**

**Kylo picked Rey up in his arms and carried her to the Fresher and began to run a hot bath for them both. All he wanted to do after a long and emotionally exhausting day was spend some intimate time alone with Rey.**

****


	14. The Knights of Ren Train with Rey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's Knights train with Rey. Kylo is involved as well. Rey gets to know the Knights a lot better and sharpens her own fighting form in preparation to face Palpatine with them!

****

**Chapter 14: Training with Kylo and the Knights of Ren!**

**Rey was deeply interested in training with Kylo's Knights and taking them up on their offer. Kylo intended on training _with_ Rey and the Knights and he thought it would help all of them learn to work together in their upcoming battle against Palpatine.**

**Ever since Rey joined Kylo, she was more and more interested in learning to combine the Dark Side of the Force along with her knowledge of the Light Side. She had read in the Jedi texts that 'Gray Jedi' had existed and as time went on, she considered herself more and more of a Gray Force user, like Kylo.**

**Rey and Kylo intended to contact Leia within the next day or so about their final decision on the concessions that would be made for a peace treaty with the First Order, but for today, Rey's sole focus was to train with Kylo's Knights. She wanted to sharpen her own skills, as well as learn new skills from them. Facing Palpatine in the near future may require that she train with Kylo's Knights.**

****

**After spending an intense evening of lovemaking the night before, Rey and Kylo slept heavily, probably more heavily than they had in days. Rey woke the next morning in Kylo's arms, as she usually did, and studied his face as he slept. She committed to memory the way his hair fell over his face and pillow as he slept, the contours of his shoulders, arms and chest she never tired looking at! Ever since she saw him without his shirt during one of their Force Bond connections, she had wanted to be in his arms, even if she didn't openly admit it back then.**

**Kylo's eyes opened and he smiled as he looked at Rey watching him sleep. He brushed a piece of her hair to the side.**

**"Waking up to you every morning has made my life complete." he said, his eyes turning into a deep gaze.**

**"Same here...." she said, "I was enjoying just watching you sleep. You are a beautiful man." she said, running her hand over the contours of his chest and arms.**

**Kylo did not take to compliments too well and would often remain silent if Rey gave them or he would brush it off shyly. Kylo was never shy, except when Rey gave him compliments in private!**

**Rey traced the scar on his face and a sadness came over her. Kylo reached up and took Rey's hand from off of the scar she was tracing on his face, and said, "Rey, it's alright. It's over with. Don't think on those days..." he said, comforting her and insisting she let go of the past.**

**"I know. It's just that every time I look at that scar I gave you, I'm reminded of how troubled our past was. I regret doing that to you." she said, sounding melancholy.**

**Kylo pulled her closer into his arms and said, "I don't hold it against you. You were defending yourself back then against someone you considered your enemy. I wouldn't expect anything less of you....," he paused, then continued, "besides, my mind is still focusing on our night together last night..." he said, giving Rey a seductive look.**

**Rey smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head back on his chest for a few minutes, and said, "So, today we are going to train with your Knights?"**

**"If that's what you want. I think my Knights and I can help train you in Dark Side Tactics and they said they want to learn some things from you as well about the Light side of the Force. It will help us all learn our fighting styles so that when we face the Emperor together, we are more in sync with one another." Kylo responded, stroking Rey's back.**

****

**Rey nodded, "Yes, I think training together a few times before we face the Emperor is a good idea. I hope your mother agrees to join forces with us against him."**

**"Even if she doesn't," Kylo began, "I think we can bring the Emperor down with my forces, along with you by my side and my Knights. My military is large and quite capable, but if she does, I'd welcome it."**

**"If your mother wants more than a peace treaty with you, are you open to it?" Rey asked.**

**"More than a treaty? What do you mean? Are you suggesting a relationship between she and I?" Kylo asked, looking confused.**

**"Yes," Rey began, "I was hoping to see the two of you move beyond formalities. I told your mother the other day in the hangar bay that due to the pain of your past, that she should not expect you to draw closer to her anytime soon, but perhaps one day it could happen."**

**Kylo nodded hesitantly, "If we do draw closer as mother and son, it will take me some time. There is a lot between us that has to be resolved first. But, for now, I am willing to work with her on forming a peace treaty." Kylo answered.**

**"I'm glad for that much...," Rey paused, "Honestly, I can see why you'd have a difficult time even dealing with her or the Resistance after what has happened. I realize your mother never ordered an assassination attempt on your life, nor did she authorize those pilots to confront me in the Falcon, but it's still got to be difficult for you." Rey said, stroking Kylo's chest as she lay next to him.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "There is a lot to my past, Rey, when it comes to my family. My mother also knew I was being manipulated by Snoke for years, yet she chose her career as a politician and then as a General for the Resistance. I have had a difficult time putting the past behind me emotionally, but I will try. It has to be done for the sake of the new government the Force is willing...."**

**Rey could see that Kylo was struggling deeply with his past as he spoke to her about it all. She came to care about Leia very deeply after spending two years with her in the Resistance, but she was finally able to see all of the emotional scars that Kylo had been dealing with for years, not only from his mother, but also what Luke had tried to do to him.**

**"Well," Rey began, "It amazes me that through all of this, you are willing to sit at a negotiating table with her. I'm glad that you are. I know from speaking to your mother over the past two years that she truly does regret her past with you. She does love you."**

**"Well," Kylo began, "Until I see a change of heart in her, I will continue to treat her as a fellow military professional when I see her. If we ever do heal the wounds of the past, it will have to be the will of the Force to bring it about. For now, I will work with her on a treaty and remain civil." he said, pulling Rey closer.**

**"I know. I understand and I don't blame you." Rey said, kissing his cheek.**

**She got up out of bed and began to get dressed in the new uniform Kylo had made for her. "Let's get ourselves going! Your Knights will be waiting for us soon."**

**Kylo sighed and pulled himself out of bed, grabbed Rey by the waist and said, "Can't we just stay in bed all day?" he said seductively.**

**"Hmmm," Rey began, "Make love to me all day? Well, you are truly tempting me!" she said, laughing and running her hands up Kylo's back.**

**Kylo leaned in for a kiss and then said, "Okay, we'll plan that for another day. I'm getting dressed and then we'll tell the Knights we're on our way..." he paused and then winked at her and said, "choosing my Knights over me, huh?" he said chuckling and winking at her again playfully.**

**Rey tapped him playfully on the arm in return and said, "C'mon! Hurry and get dressed..," she paused, then said, "No! I would never choose anyone over you. You're the love of my life and the only one for me." then she pulled him against her for a passionate kiss.**

**Kylo pulled away and pointed his finger at her and said, "Okay... if you keep holding me like this and kissing me, I will not let you leave these quarters and _I will call_ to reschedule with my Knights!" he joked.**

**Rey noticed Kylo had not put his shirt on yet, but only had his leather uniform pants on and said, "Fine by me..." and returned his wink with one of her own, saying, "The most attractive Supreme Leader ever and the most attractive Knight of Ren!" she said, chuckling.**

**Kylo shook his head, trying to ignore her, and continued to get dressed, and said, "Rey...C'mon.."**

**She took pleasure in seeing this shy side to him that no one else ever saw but her.**

****

*********************************************

**The Knights were waiting in the huge training room that Kylo had on board the Finalizer, all were in full uniform, but instead of using their usual weapons, they each had a saber to use so that Rey could spar with them.**

**Kylo had another double red light saber in his quarters that Rey had never seen. He brought it with him and gave it to her to train with when they arrived in the room with his Knights. It was a double, two sided red saber, a saber he had constructed after his cross saber.**

**The Knights saw Rey enter the training room and walked over to greet her.**

**"Rey... welcome.." Cardo said.**

**Vicrul walked over, along with Ap'Lek and extended their hands to her.**

**"Thank you." Rey said, "I've been looking forward to training with you today. Actually, I'd like to get in a few days of training before we all face the Emperor together. We need to get to know one another's fighting styles." she suggested.**

**Kylo took out his cross saber and ignited it and immediately challenged Vicrul and Cardo to a sparring session.**

**Rey paired off with Ap'Lek and began to spar with him. She kept her eyes on Kylo much of the time, admiring his form and fighting style as he parried easily and out maneuvered the two other Knights.**

**Ap'Lek was impressed with Rey's fighting style and stamina and would call over to Kylo during their sparring and let him know how impressed he was with her.**

****

**Rey spun and parried easily around Ap'Lek, since Ap'Lek was used to using other weapons other than a light saber when he went on missions.**

**Vicrul moved away from Kylo and switched places with Ap'Lek and began sparring with Rey now.**

**"Ahh, Rey..., you may have bested Ap'Lek with the light saber, but I am more skilled! Let's see if you're as fearsome as Kylo says you are." he said, taunting her good naturedly.**

**Rey gritted her teeth and Kylo motioned for the Knights to stop sparring so he could watch her fight Vicrul.**

**"You say you are more skilled with a saber, but I have done nothing but train with a saber daily for over two years now, let's see what you can do!" Rey said, challenging him in return.**

**Vicrul charged at Rey, parrying her blows easily. Rey found him a deeper challenge than Ap'Lek had been. She began to feel a surge of passion fill her and Kylo saw it in her and spoke out loud from across the room to her, "Rey, channel that passion. I can sense it in you! It's the Dark Side you're feeling! Let it flow, don't fight it, use it!" Kylo said, encouraging her and trying to fuel her on even more.**

**"The Dark Side?!!" Rey yelled back.**

**Vicrul spoke up to her, "Yes, let it flow. Don't you feel the anger and passion each time I strike at you? Let it fuel you!"**

**Rey took Vicrul and Kylo's advice and didn't hold back the anger and passion she felt each time Vicrul would manage to get a strike in at her.**

**She swung hard and after parrying a few times around Vicrul's blows, she managed to take him to the ground.**

**Vicrul lay on the ground, breathing heavily, and said, "Very good! Very good...., and you didn't realize that you just used the Dark Side to take me down, did you?"**

**Rey stopped for a moment and turned off her saber. She was deep in thought about what Vicrul had just said.**

**Kylo walked over to her and said, "Rey, channeling the Dark Side along with the Light is necessary. The Gray Jedi of past and present use both sides. Use anger, passion and even pain and exchange it for strength in battle." he said, stroking her arm, trying to comfort her. She was showing obvious distraction at knowing she had used the Dark side and it troubled her at first.**

**Kylo pulled Rey off to the side of the room counseling her for a moment.**

**"Rey, I can see you are troubled because we told you that you used the Dark side just now. There is nothing to fear from it. Using your anger, passion and pain can be channeled by the Dark side to give you an advantage in fighting. The ways of the Jedi tell you that you cannot allow anger or intense emotion to fuel you, but I'm here to tell you that you CAN and there's nothing to fear from it." he said, counseling her gently.**

**Rey nodded and looked up at him with a weak smile, "I guess you're right. I did ask to be trained in the Dark Side as well. I'm just not used to the idea yet."**

**The rest of the Knights walked over and encouraged her and began to share how using the Dark side gave them strength in battle.**

**"Using the Dark Side is not more powerful than the Light Side, but using it in combination is beneficial because it enables you to use the entirety of the Force in battle, not just half of the Force..." Kylo said, trying to encourage her further.**

**"Correct," Cardo said, "Everything Master Ren is telling you is true. We ourselves are more versed in the Dark Side, but that's why we need to learn from YOU as well, Rey. We want to incorporate both sides, not just the Dark. Likewise, you can use the Dark along with the Light and be able to use all of the Force."**

**Rey nodded and spent the rest of the afternoon just talking with the Knights and Kylo about using both sides of the Force. Rey was still not used to the idea, but in time she would be more accustomed to it.**

**Kylo brought one more thing up to her and said, "When we all arrive at Exegol to face the Emperor, he has guards from the Sith Fleet military that will challenge us. The Sith military are Dark Side users only! If you train with myself and my Knights in using the Dark Side before we face them, you will be better equipped. That's why using both sides is so important."**

**Rey nodded to Kylo and said, "Yes, I can see that. Just like the Force has called us both to rule using both sides, I can do this in my fighting form."**

**"Exactly.." Vicrul said.**

**They spent more time talking and got in a few more sparring sessions before they broke it off for the night.**

**Rey wanted to spar with the Knights and with Kylo a few more times before they faced the Emperor. She wanted to be as prepared as possible when they faced the Emperor.**

******************************************

**At the end of the day, all Rey wanted to do was take a warm shower in the Fresher and spend the rest of the evening with Kylo....**

**She walked over to Kylo and put her hands on his waist as he got undressed and said, "Let's pick up from where we were this morning...."**

**Her eyes were heavily lidded with desire and Kylo did not have a difficult time noticing it.**

**He pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately, walking them both toward the shower.**


	15. Kylo Signs a Peace Treaty with the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey sign the peace treaty that was proposed by Leia. The Terms of the treaty make both sides a bit uncomfortable, but since they will both be working together against the Sith Eternal and the Emperor, they agreed to it. Rey spends some time talking to Kylo about his Knights and how surprised she is that they are actually nice men!

**Chapter 15: Kylo Signs a Peace Treaty with the Resistance**

**Rey held onto Kylo tightly as the warm water of the shower poured over their tired bodies after the many hours of sparring and training earlier in the day with the Knights.**

**Their lovemaking was soft and gentle this time. Each of them making each kiss last and each touch as if they were worshiping each other's bodies in awe.**

**Kylo supported Rey with one arm, while Rey propped herself slightly against the shower wall, her head slightly backward and her eyes closed as she relished the feel of Kylo moving slowly in and out of her body. Her moans and sighs of pleasure drove Kylo to the point of ecstasy.**

**Rey lifted her head and each of them made eye contact with the other as they moved as one, pushing and melding themselves into one another, cherishing the one-ness and love that was _ALL theirs._**

**Rey moved her lips close to Kylo's ear and said whispered, "You feel so beautiful inside me. There will never be anyone else for me. I love you."**

**As Kylo listened to her, his thrusts picked up and his grip on her intensified. He dipped his head into her neck and said, "I love _you_ , Rey..."**

**It was as if the Force had willed them to climax together at exactly the same moment. Both were clinging to one another with desperation, feeling the shared ache of pleasure.**

****

**After sharing some intimate time together in a warm shower, Kylo carried Rey back to their bedroom and held her close. He wanted to discuss her sparring earlier with his Knights as well as the upcoming peace treaty proposal from his mother.**

**Before he brought up those topics to Rey, he was thinking out loud how amazed he was that Hux had not been the one to work with the Resistance to try to assassinate him.**

**Rey could tell there was something on his mind and said, "Care to share what's on your mind?"**

**She nuzzled close to his chest as his arm gripped her more firmly. Kylo pulled the black silk sheets up and over them both and he began to share what was on his mind.**

**"Oh," Kylo began, "I was thinking about a lot of things, actually, but General Hux has been on my mind."**

**"What about him?" Rey asked, snuggling up closer in his arms.**

**"Well, when the assassination attempt was made on my life a few days ago, my first thought was that Hux was involved. Ironic that the officer I would have least suspected was the one involved. Hux has not wanted me in power ever since I killed Snoke."**

**"Hmmm," Rey began, "interesting. Since I don't know Hux personally, or any of your officers yet for that matter, I'll have to take your word for it. He's really been _that_ bitter since you took power?"**

**"Yes," Kylo began, "I looked over the video surveillance footage from the Supremacy from the day I killed Snoke. In the surveillance, I noticed him reaching for his blaster while I was still lying unconscious on the floor. Had I not woke up in time, he would have most likely killed me and taken power as Supreme Leader. That is why I first suspected Hux when the assassination attempt was made."**

**Rey sat up on her elbow after hearing this.**

**"Really!? He reached for his blaster to kill you?" she asked surprised.**

**"Yes," Kylo chuckled, "Amazing that I still keep him around. "**

**"Why do you still keep him around? I mean, when you found out what he attempted, why didn't you demote him or have him assigned somewhere else in the galaxy?" Rey asked.**

**"Hux is valuable in his own way for the First Order. I kept him close by precisely because I _don't_ trust him. Keeping your enemies close is sometimes a plus." Kylo answered, kissing the top of Rey's head.**

**"Wow, I guess I should watch my own back now that I'm ruling with you. He has double the reason not to like _me._ At least you are not a former Resistance member. I am!" she said, giving Kylo an amused glance.**

**"He better not ever lay a hand on you or try anything against you...." Kylo paused, "Although, I know if he tried, you'd take care of it. I saw your abilities today when you fought against my Knights!"**

**Rey chuckled, "Ahh, your Knights. They are a good group of men. They are nothing like I thought they'd be."**

**"Really?" Kylo asked, "What did you expect before you met them? Some evil Dark Side Force Users?" he joked.**

**Rey looked up at him and smiled, "Yes! Actually I did! Your Knights have been the subject of gossip around the galaxy for a while. Their endeavors do not go unnoticed. Many see them as evil terrors...." Rey paused, "But, they welcomed me without hesitation and were agreeable to me joining you. Behind the scenes they seem like normal men."**

**Kylo smiled and chuckled for a second, then said, "They are Dark Side users, but the only channel it when they are on a mission. As they explained to you earlier, they use their passion, anger and pain to give them strength when they use the Dark Side. Using the Dark Side along with the light does not make you evil or sinister." Kylo said.**

**"Yes, I suppose... I was trained by Luke and Leia that the Dark Side is evil and those that use it are evil. From what I've seen in YOU and in your Knights, that is not entirely true." Rey said, drifting into some deep thought.**

**"That's not to say that there haven't been some that use the Dark Side for evil, but the same can be said of the Jedi or Light Side users, right? Both sides can abuse the Force for their own gain..." Kylo began, "I believe that both sides can blend and be used together and that both Dark and Light can be used to serve the Force."**

**"Yes, I was taught that as a Jedi I was never to channel passion or anger. When I allowed my anger and passion to flow today during training, I felt different. I felt more strength." Rey said, giving Kylo a confused look.**

**"It's true. There is more to the Force than you will learn from Jedi Texts, Rey. I was trained in the Jedi ways, but once I allowed myself to open up to the Dark Side as well, I felt empowered and well-rounded with the Force. It does not make you evil." Kylo said, stroking Rey's back as he spoke.**

**Rey nodded quietly and laid her head back on Kylo's chest.**

**"I'm tired..."Kylo said, "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow you and I need to go over the details of the proposed peace treaty that my mother gave us and then we need to train again with my Knights so we are better prepared when we face the Emperor."**

**Rey nodded again and closed her eyes, "Sounds good..." she paused, "I love you...."**

**Kylo gripped her closer and closed his eyes and said, "I love you..."**

**********************************

**The next day, Kylo and Rey met with General Pryde, General Hux and a few other of his top officers in the meeting room to discuss the peace treaty that Leia had presented a couple of days earlier.**

**One of the proposals that Leia asked for was that the Resistance and the First Order agree to a cease fire. Neither side would fire on the other if they encountered a vessel in space or if they saw one another in person somewhere. Leia also requested that both sides agree to leave neutral planets alone. Leia had wanted to grab neutral planets to her own cause, but Kylo wanted that to stop. Since there was a new government forming soon, he wanted to see how neutral planets would decide on their own.**

**Both sides agreed to a ceasefire and to that neither side would try to persuade neutral planets to one side or the other, at least until the new Order that was being formed by Rey and Kylo was established.**

**Leia had added a requirement to the peace treaty. She was asking that IF the Resistance joined forces with the First Order to help battle Emperor Palpatine on Exegol, that the ceasefire be extended indefinitely and that both sides of troops be allowed to peacefully train with one another in military exercises.**

**Of course, there were officers on both sides of the Resistance and the First Order that did _not like this set up_ , but if Kylo and Rey mutually agreed upon these terms, then all officers involved, regardless of sides, would have to comply with the new order.**

**Kylo dismissed the officers in the meeting room and talked with Rey in private afterward.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "What do you think? My mother wants both sides to have an immediate ceasefire and to train together for the purpose of facing Palpatine."**

**Rey took a deep breath, "It seems reasonable to me. She is willing to stop trying to rally neutral planets over to her side, so she is making compromises too. She is not even asking you to include her in trade or profit from any of the First Order's finances. If her only stipulation is a ceasefire and to have both sides train together, it seems reasonable. What do you feel about it?" she asked.**

**Kylo leaned back in his seat for a moment, thinking about it.**

**"It does seem fair," he started, "If both the Resistance forces and the First Order stand together against the Sith rising to power once more, then I can agree to these terms. Let's sign it into law and then we'll alert the First Order of our decision." Kylo said, giving Rey a smile.**

**"It looks like we just made our very first JOINT decision as rulers together." Rey said, leaning over to kiss him.**

**Kylo smiled, "I told you that when you agreed to join me that we would make decisions jointly. If you didn't agree to something or if I didn't, then we'd go back to the table and discuss it."**

**Kylo took the data pad with the peace treaty that his mother had drawn up and signed it and Rey put her signature next to it.**

**"Let's get this data pad to the bridge and then have General Pryde message our response to the Resistance." Kylo suggested.**

**They both left the conference room and headed to the bridge. As they were walking through the corridors, Kylo mentioned to Rey that there would be complaints on both sides of the First Order and the Resistance to a ceasefire agreement.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "you know as well as I do that there will be opposition and complaints to us agreeing to a ceasefire. We need to be prepared to deal with this, especially from Hux and some of his military."**

**"I'm ready for it!" Rey said, lifting an eyebrow at Kylo.**

**Kylo and Rey made their way up to the bridge and gave the data pad to General Pryde and asked him to transmit their response to General Organa to the peace treaty.**

**General Hux was standing nearby and watched as General Pryde transmitted the answer and, of course, he was not at all happy about the ceasefire!**

**Hux voiced his concerns, but Kylo quickly put Hux in his place and would not tolerate any verbal opposition on the bridge to his orders. General Pryde, as usual, simply carried out Kylo's orders without delay or complaint.**

*********************************************

**Leia was back on Ajan Kloss when she received Kylo's response to her peace treaty proposals. She was more than happy to see that he had agreed to what she wanted done.**

**She walked outside the base and announced to her pilots and officers that an immediate ceasefire had been agreed upon between the First Order and the Resistance and that mutual training of forces would begin soon in order to combat the rising Sith Threat from Palpatine.**

**Of course, there were grumbles and complaints from the Resistance as well about the ceasefire and the mutual training exercises to take place. This would prove _interesting for both sides_ in the days to come!**


	16. The First Order and the Resistance Agree to Train Together and Tensions Rise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order and the Resistance agree to train together. Some tensions begin to rise as a result!

**Chapter 16: The First Order and the Resistance agree to train together as tensions rise!**

****

**Leia was having a very detailed and heated meeting with the Resistance on Ajan Kloss regarding the peace treaty that she and the First Order had just agreed to. Needless to say, many of her officers were not happy about this. None of them relished the idea of training alongside First Order troops. Leia ordered them to comply and would not take 'no' for an answer. She knew that training with the First Order against Emperor Palpatine was the only way to win this threat.**

**Leia convinced them that if they did NOT join forces with Kylo's military, then the Resistance would have two enemies to face, rather than one! She would remind them of the old saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend' and then order them to comply and see the bigger picture.**

**One of Leia's officers spoke up and said, "I understand, General, but can you visualize this with us? Can you imagine all of us here allowing First Order troops here to train with us or us going to your son's flag ship to train? Something is going to go wrong somewhere along the line!"**

**Leia nodded, "I understand your concerns, believe me, I do! However, if we do not cooperate with the First Order in this, we will have two enemies, not just one. Now it's your turn to imagine something with me: Imagine that we not only have the First Order to battle against, but now the Sith Eternal and Emperor Palpatine?! Which is worse? I made a peace agreement for a cease fire and my son has agreed. If the cease fire can be maintained, who knows what peace we may see galaxy-wide in the future because of this one moment?" She said, trying to convince people.**

**"However," Leia began, "I am not making this a request! It's an order! Lately, I've had officers go 'rogue' on me and disobey orders. If any officer in this Resistance camp fires on a First Order officer or purposely provokes conflict, I will see to it that you are stripped of rank and formally disciplined. Is that clear? We are going to make this work!" Leia commanded firmly.**

**Everyone in the meeting nodded with an annoyed sigh, but then agreed to obey orders and abide by the treaty.**

****************************************

**Kylo called a meeting, along with Rey, with his own generals and officers regarding the peace treaty. Kylo was even less patient when it came to those who openly opposed his orders and decisions. His mother was far more patient with objections that Kylo would ever be.**

**Rey sat next to Kylo in the conference hall and decided that since she was so new to ruling, and the fact that she did not personally know any of Kylo's generals or officers yet in a working relationship, that she would let him do most of the speaking.**

**The conference hall was finally filled and every sat with baited breath as Kylo began to speak about the new treaty.**

**"I've called you here today to inform you of the decision Rey and myself have made regarding the treaty that was drawn up by Resistance Leader General Organa. I have agreed to this treaty. There are multiple reasons why I have agreed to it, suffice it to say, your job is to obey my orders in every aspect with regards to this treaty and going forward from here..." he paused, then continued, "General Organa has asked for an immediate ceasefire. We are to join forces, our military with the Resistance military, and train together. The Rise of the Sith Eternal and Emperor Palpatine is not only a threat to the First Order, myself as Supreme Leader, but also to the entire galaxy. I will not tolerate the Sith order rising to power once again."**

**Kylo paused and then looked at Rey, who was seated to his right and gave her a 'look', implying that if she had something to say, she could.**

**Rey spoke briefly, and said, "First of all, I am new to the First Order and don't pretend to know everything involved in all of it's aspects, but I _do know this,_ the Supreme Leader is correct. Joining forces not only increases our chances of defeating the Emperor and the Sith Eternal, but it also increases chances for a larger peace treaty being drawn up in the future between the First Order and the Resistance. As a former Resistance member myself, I can tell you that the people there are no more happy with this arrangement than you are! But, the Sith Eternal is a threat to the First Order and the Supreme Leader and I both agree that by joining forces with the Resistance against an even greater threat and enemy is logical." she said, still feeling uncomfortable speaking to a group of people she still didn't know very well.**

**Kylo nodded, "I agree. The Resistance has been my enemy, yes. Some rogue elements within the Resistance tried to have me assassinated, some rogue pilots threatened Rey, and I have every reason NOT to agree to this treaty, but our greater enemy is the Emperor and his Sith fleet. As of today, I am going to schedule training exercises between our military and the military of the Resistance. Some of you will be going to Ajan Kloss to train, while some of the Resistance will come here, to my flag ship to train. We will teach one another's forces our unique battle skills and enhance our efforts to prevail against the Sith fleet." Kylo said, looking over the faces of his generals.**

**General Hux, for once, had a plain expression to his face as he listened. Kylo knew he was not happy with the idea of his military fighting alongside Resistance 'scum', but he would obey orders.**

****

**General Pryde was the one to speak up and voice some of his concerns.**

**"Supreme Leader, if I may, I feel that having our forces work together in such close quarters will be a larger challenge than we may think, Sir. There is equal dislike and mistrust on both sides. Training side by side in this venture is bound to have disastrous consequences. Can we not just agree to a ceasefire and train as separate military forces? I cannot guarantee that some of our military will not still kill some of the Resistance Forces or that I can maintain order among them." he said.**

**Hux nodded, "I agree. I cannot guarantee that my military will not have tempers flare and old hatreds surface."**

**Kylo stood from the table and said, "I realize the difficulties here. This is not easy for me to agree to either. If anyone has a reason not to trust the Resistance, it's me! I have made this alliance with them not because I like doing so, but because we need to join forces against a greater threat and enemy. I am commanding our military to cooperate with this treaty. If anyone of our military goes rogue and does not obey my orders, they will be dealt with harshly, possibly being eliminated from the ranks!" Kylo insisted.**

**"Elimated?" Hux asked.**

**"Yes, eliminated," Kylo began, and then continued, "This is NOT a suggestion, Hux, this is a command. They are to follow orders. If anyone of our forces kills or attacks a Resistance member, it is to be reported to ME immedately, or to Rey," Kylo said, looking over momentarily at Rey, then continued, "There will be no warnings. My orders are to be carried out exactly as I've stated or there will be consequences. Once this threat from the Sith Eternal is dealt with, I will decide from there what our relationship with the Resistance will be. Is that clear?" he said firmly, still standing up at the head of the table, making eye contact with everyone in the room.**

**Rey stiffened at the thought of Kylo actually killing his own people if they disobeyed, but then again, she realized that he knew best how to handle his own forces.**

**Kylo sat back down again and said, "I promise you this: I will make an example out of _anyone_ who disobeys the terms of this treaty."**

**Kylo continued, "I will schedule our first trainingn exercises with the Resistance starting tomorrow..." he began, then continued, "General Pryde, you are to contact General Organa of the Resistance and arrange for some of our forces to train on Ajan Kloss with them and then we will send transports to Ajan Kloss and bring some of their people here to train. It is my hope that training together will help us to understand different battle tactics of the other and it will also enhance our chances of winning on the battle field against the Sith on Exegol if we know the fighting tactics of one another."**

**Most of the officers in the room nodded in quiet compliance, but as usual, General Hux's face was anything but content at this news.**

**"Yes, Sir," General Pryde answered, "I will contact the Resistance today, once I resume my duties on the bridge."**

**Kylo nodded and then said, "Dismissed."**

**Rey took a deep breath as she watched all of the officers filter out of the conference room.**

**Once they were alone, Rey questioned Kylo about his disciplinary procedures regarding his military and if they disobeyed.**

**"Do you honestly intend on killing any of your officers or personnel if they disobey orders?" she asked.**

**"I will only resort to that as a last resort measure, but yes, I will consider it. An example must be made to those who resist my orders regarding this. There is more at stake here than just their individual wounded pride at having to train with a Resistance member." Kylo responded.**

**"Alright. I guess I'm not in a place yet to understand how you've dealt with your officers and personnel. But I certainly hope that discipline by death is a last resort." Rey answered.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "The First Order is not as gentle a people as the Resistance. They must be dealt with with an iron fist at times. Believe me, I know my personnel like the back of my hand and if they are not deal with firmly, they will see it as weakness in me as their leader. You have my word though that discipline by death will be a last resort." Kylo answered firmly.**

**Rey nodded again with a deep breath.**

**"Well, my guess would be that Leia is having similar objections and complaints from her own personnel about this. My only hope is that both sides can see the larger picture and work together to defeat the Sith Eternal" Rey said.**

*************************************************

**General Pryde made it to the bridge, along with General Hux.**

**Hux was speaking to General Pryde about his objections to this plan, but Pryde simply nodded and reminded Hux that Kylo would not hesitate to remove him from his position or possibly kill him if he disobeyed.**

**Hux complied and stood by the communications console as General Pryde made contact with Leia regarding exchanging forces to train.**

**General Pryde ordered that the COMM be activated and then he began a dialogue with Leia regarding Kylo's orders.**

**"General Organa? This is General Pryde of the First Order. I am stationed on board the Supreme Leader's flag ship. He has requested that starting tomorrow, some of your forces come here to train with our military and that some of our military come to your base to train. Are you in agreement with this?" he asked.**

**"I can agree to this. I have alerted my personnel of the same information. I will send some of my forces in transports to the Supreme Leader's flag ship tomorrow. You may also begin transporting your forces here on Ajan Kloss, even as early as today, if you like." Leia stated.**

**"Very good," Pryde said, "I will have our troops arrive on Ajan Kloss beginning in a few hours. Pryde out."**

**The communication was with few words and straight to the point. General Pryde encrypted the message that was sent so that the Sith Fleet would not be able to intercept it and know their plans.**

*****************************************************

**Kylo and Rey left the conference room and headed straight for the training hall. They wanted to get in some more sparring and training with Kylo's Knights.**

**Three of the Knights were waiting for them when they arrived and welcome Rey again eagerly.**

****

**Vicrul, Ushar and Cardo all walked up to Rey once more and welcomed her to another sparring session with them.**

**Vicrul spoke up first, "Welcome back, Rey. We're looking forward to training again with you..." he began, "any progress on the treaty?" he asked.**

**Rey smiled a bit warily, and said, "Well, yes.....the First Order and the Resistance have agreed to a ceasefire and to train with one another." she said simply.**

**The Knights made eye contact with Kylo and looked surprised.**

**Kylo anticipated their reaction and began to explain to them what he had also said in the meeting they had just had.**

**"You will all be mine and Rey's personal guards when we go into battle on Exegol against the Sith fleet," Kylo began, "Rey will train with you a few more times and then I will alert you when we leave for Exegol. I'm not happy either with this arrangement, but there is more to be considered than just our disagreements with the Resistance. The greater threat is the Emperor." Kylo said.**

**His Knights nodded, "Our allegiance is to you, Kylo." they said, nodding to him.**

**Kylo ignited his saber and then took on two of his Knights in sparring while Rey took on Cardo in a saber battle.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments and Kudos have meant so much! I'm still VERY new to writing, so when I receive either, it encourages me to keep writing. Thank you. I hope you all are enjoying the story.


	17. Joint Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high as joint training begins between the First Order and Resistance troops.

**Chapter 17: Joint Training Begins**

****

**First Order troops began to arrive on Ajan Kloss for training purposes with the Resistance troops. Leia stood nearby with her own guards, watching the First Order soldiers disembark their ships to train with her own troops.**

**The very sight of Resistance troops and First Order troops cooperating together in training was unprecedented! Never had something like this taken place, nor would have someone had believed it ever would. This was a day everyone would remember.**

**Leia had sent a message to the Finalizer that both sides' troops were beginning training sessions in peace. Both exchanging ideas for battle strategies and training exercises.**

****

**Both sides were training alongside one another peacefully. Needless to say, there were the few soldiers on either side that had verbal disagreements or exchanged insults, but nothing more so far. Both sides seemed to understand the greater threat was from the Sith.**

***************************************

**Kylo and Rey made their way to the hangar bay to oversee the arrival of Resistance troops to the Finalizer. Storm Troopers lined the hangar bay as they awaited the Resistance troops' arrival.**

****

**The Resistance disembarked from their transports and X-Wings in the Finalizer's hangar. Each Resistance soldier that entered the hangar felt awkward and slightly on edge. This joint training exercise with the First Order did not seem to sit right with anyone.**

**Once all the Resistance soldiers that would be arriving on the Finalizer had disembarked, Kylo spoke up so that everyone could hear him.**

**"Now that both sides' forces have agreed to begin training together today, there will be no aggression of one side against the other. Neither of us trust one another, but that is not the issue right now," he began, "Our joint enemy and greater threat is the Sith Eternal and Emperor Palpatine. Remember that a ceasefire is in effect and if either side breaks that ceasefire, you will answer directly to _myself or Rey_. There will be harsh discipline for those who disobey this command." Said Kylo sternly.**

**The First Order troopers escorted the Resistance soldiers to different training areas that were on board Kylo's huge flag ship and began to work together, exchanging battle maneuver ideas and physical combat training techniques.**

****

**Rey could hardly believe her eyes either as she watched so many people she knew from the Resistance disembarking onto the Finalizer to work with Kylo's troops. It was a surreal scene for everyone involved.**

**One Resistance soldier decided he wanted to take advantage of being on a First Order ship and due to his resentment at being there, decided to go rogue and charge across the hangar at Rey and Kylo. As he ran toward them, his blaster firing, Kylo raised his arm and easily deflected the blaster fire coming at him. Rey ignited her saber and deflected the blaster fire as well.**

****

**"Take this man into custody and contact General Organa immediately," Kylo began, "I will let her deal with her own people." he said, and then turned off his saber and put it back on his side.**

**"I knew this may happen," Rey began,"there was bound to be discord among them and someone attempting to strike out." Rey said.**

**"It doesn't surprise me, Rey," Kylo said, "my mother may be dealing with similar situations down on Ajan Kloss." Kylo answered.**

**Rey sighed and nodded her response to Kylo and she put her saber back on her belt as well. The Resistance soldier was taken into custody and then General Organa was made aware of the situation. She would deal with her own people if they disobeyed the treaty stipulations and Kylo and Rey would deal with any First Order troops that got out of line.**

******************************************

**It was the end of the first day of joint training and cooperation between the Resistance and the First Order. Kylo and Rey made their way to their quarters, eager for some quiet time away from troops, training and the awkward tension between both sides.**

**Once behind closed doors, Kylo pulled off his gloves and cape, watching Rey from across the room, making direct eye contact with her. His eyes were searing into her soul and she felt her whole body melt with the heat of his stare.**

**She took a deep breath and said, "I know what _that_ look means."**

**Kylo held his arms open and she walked over to him, while slowly unfastening her saber, belt and top.**

**She brought herself into Kylo's open arms and he gripped her warmly and stroked her back.**

**"I need you, Rey." he said with a whisper.**

**Rey looked up at him, giving him a soft look of seduction in return, and said, "I want you more."**

**Kylo leaned his forehead down to Rey's and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her warm body in his arms. She sighed deeply and said, "How is that every time we come together, it's just as if it was the first time ever?"**

**Kylo leaned down to kiss her slowly and softly and then took her by the hand and led her into his bedroom.**

**He faced her as they stood beside the bed and Kylo said, "Everything that is taking place outside these quarters needs to feel like a million light years away right now. I just want to focus on us."**

**Rey sighed deeply, her eyes heavily lidded with lust, and said, " _Oh_ I want you...."**

**Kylo starting unzipping his uniform and Rey quickly got undressed. She laid back on the bed and eagerly waited for Kylo to join her.**

**The sight of his body as she watched him undress was almost enough to arouse her completely. She thought to herself how perfectly proportioned he was. Every chiseled muscle, his eyes dark and boring into her, his dark hair framing his face beautifully, the sound of his breathing as he lay over her.... she didn't think it could get much better than this.**

**Kylo leaned over Rey and pressed his body down onto hers, giving her only enough space so she could take a breath. He put his mouth on hers and then gently ran his hand over her breast. His lips made their way to her neck, staying there for a few seconds. Rey gripped his hips and pulled him into her, slowly pushing herself up against him.**

**Kylo's right hand moved up alongside Rey's waist and then down to her hips. The warmth of her skin on his hand aroused him even more.**

**Rey pulled away from his kiss long enough to tell him how much she needed him inside her at that moment and not to delay.**

**"Don't wait," She began, "I want you _now_. I need to feel you...." **

**Kylo didn't hesitate and positioned himself to enter her. He thrust his full, warm length into Rey and she gasped heavily, her mouth falling open.**

**Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed every painfully slow thrust that Kylo was giving her of himself.**

**He put one hand along the side of her face, watching her expressions as he moved within her.**

****

**Rubbing his body flush along hers, dragging out each thrust, sent Rey over the edge. Kylo put his face into the crook of Rey's neck and she enjoyed the feel and scent of his hair against her face. His warm body moving into her with such slow and precise rhythm elicited moans of pleasure from her.**

**"Oh I love you...." she sighed, "Force, you feel so good." she said.**

**Kylo moaned with pleasure and soon began to climax within her. She could feel his warm pulsing inside her.**

**He pulled out of her and lay to his side, pulling her into his arms.**

**Rey smiled and looked at him, saying, "Neither one of us lasted very long...."**

**"No...., but I needed to feel you and that's all that mattered." he answered.**

**"If I could keep you in my arms and inside my body for hours, I would love it." She answered.**

**Kylo wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, saying, "Tomorrow is going to be another long day. Try and rest." and he kissed the top of her head.**

**Rey nuzzled into his firm hold on her, his warm skin touching her cheek, and she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.**

******************************************

**The next day would bring more joint training between the First Order and Resistance troops. Kylo's Knights were preparing as well and would request one more training session with Rey and Kylo before going to Exegol.**


	18. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More joint training takes place between the First Order and the Resistance. Kylo and his mother make arrangements for a meeting to finalize the date they meet Palpatine for battle.

**Chapter 18: Preprations**

**The Knights of Ren were backing Kylo and Rey completely. They knew the challenges that lay ahead. They had also been contacted several times by Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor, as well as the Sith Eternal, wanted their help against the First Order and to rise to power once more. The Knights flatly refused and pledged their allegiance to Kylo only.**

**The First Order and the Resistance continued their joint training sessions. Once Leia had found out that one of her soldiers had fired on Rey and her son, she made a public announcement to the entire Resistance that she would not tolerate one more outburst or disobedience to this new peace treaty between the Resistance and the First Order. Leia reiterated to her people once more that this joint effort was necessary due to their mutual enemy, Emperor Palpatine and the Sith Eternal.**

**Kylo and Rey were either personally overseeing the training or they had their storm troopers watching diligently, making sure that no more disruptions took place. After a couple of hours of watching the joint training operations, Rey and Kylo decided to meet up with the Knights to have their own personal training. Kylo was scheduling a meeting for the following day with his mother and his generals to decide on a day they would engage Palpatine and the Sith Eternal in battle.**

*****************************************************

**Kylo and Rey finished training with the Knights and made their way to Kylo's personal dining hall.**

**"I'm absolutely exhausted," Rey began, "tomorrow will be another full day of meetings....." she paused, deep in thought for a moment, "Do you think that Palpatine has any idea of what we are planning? Surely he has intelligence reports that we are working with the Resistance against him...." said Rey.**

**Kylo looked her way with a nod, "Yes, very likely. The Emperor, no doubt, does know something. According to my Knights, he contacted them a while ago, asking for support. He must know we are planning something. The one thing in our favor will be the element of surprise," Kylo began, then stopped and faced Rey, holding her by the shoulders, "No one but you, myself and anyone in the private meeting tomorrow will know of the timing of our attack."**

**Rey nodded with a weary smile, "True. Hopefully we can keep that bit of information a secret at the highest levels. The Emperor is very powerful...." she started, but Kylo interrupted her...**

**"Rey," he began, "You and I together as a Dyad will be more powerful as we face him together. He may be powerful, but a Dyad in the Force is as powerful as life itself. The two of us together, along with my Knights, who are Force sensitive, and the Resistance, should be able to stop the Emperor and the Sith Eternal. I have full confidence in this." he said, stroking her arms.**

**Rey smiled, "Yes...." and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the mouth, looking carefully around the corridor first so that no one would see her do so. She knew Kylo was very private and didn't want anyone to see the Supreme Leader kissing his lover out in the open....**

**"Are you still planning on integrating the technology and ships the Sith Eternal have into the First Order's assets?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I was going to discuss with my mother that we divide up any assets that we gain after out battle with them. We think alike, Rey..." Kylo said with a gentle sigh.**

**"Of course we do. We're one." Rey said, kissing him again. Just as she finished kissing him, an officer and a couple of storm troopers rounded the corner and smiled to themselves as they caught sight of Rey kissing him.**

****

**Kylo stiffened up and looked straight ahead of him and started walking again toward his dining hall. He straightened his tunic walked briskly. Rey shook her head, smiling at seeing Kylo's embarrassment.**

**"C'mon..." Rey whispered, "People _know_ we are together..." she said, teasing Kylo.**

**Kylo just looked over at her with a sigh and the slightest hint of a smile and kept walking.**

*****************************************************

**While sitting in the dining hall, Kylo ordered that a holographic transmitter be brought into the dining hall so that he could speak to his mother while he was eating with Rey.**

**Leia's Resistance symbol emerged from the holographic emitter and Kylo began to speak to his mother about arranging a meeting for the following day.**

****

**The conversation between Kylo and Leia was extremely formal. Kylo was tense on his end, but kept it professional. Leia, of course, wanted more with her son, but knew that now was not the time to press that subject with him.**

**Rey watched Kylo's face as he spoke to his mother via hologram and she noticed the expression in his eyes. Even though his face was firm and formal, his eyes betrayed the desire in his heart for something more with her.**

**"General," Kylo began, "We both agree to meet here on my flag ship for the meeting tomorrow. I will meet you in the hangar bay when you arrive."**

**"I will be there," Leia began, "I also want to change the subject for a moment and apologize for the way my officer went rogue the other day during our joint training exercises. He has been dealt with and I have given stern warnings to anyone among the Resistance if something like that is attempted again."**

**Kylo nodded firmly, "Very good. I'm sure you have explained to your people, as I have mine, that we may not enjoy this joint operation, but it is necessary for a common threat for both of our sides."**

**"Yes," Leia stated softly, "Yes, I have made it clear. It won't happen again. I will see you tomorrow on your flagship, Ben."**

**Kylo stiffened when he heard his mother say his real name. He looked over at Rey briefly and then back to his mother's hologram.**

**"Supreme Leader out." Kylo said, switching off the hologram.**

**Rey sunk her head for a moment and looked down. It was obvious he ignored her calling him 'Ben'.**

**"It is your name, you know..." Rey said, looking back up at Kylo.**

**"I know. I'm not used to associating myself with that name." Kylo responded, continuing to eat his meal.**

**Rey touched his arm, "It's alright. I understand."**

**Rey was going to drop the subject, knowing it was difficult for Kylo at this time. She would call him 'Ben' in private sometimes and he didn't seem to mind it coming from her.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "When you called me 'Ben' when I was in the elevator with you as we were going to see Snoke, I almost froze in place..." he paused, "I have since become accustomed to hearing you call me 'Ben', but coming from others, it's not so easy for me. The memory of my name being used buy my uncle Luke or my mother, leaves me with bitter emotions."**

**Rey took Kylo's hand in hers and just nodded quietly, not saying another word.**

**They finished their meal and then headed back to their quarters, eager to sleep after a very long day.**

**The following day would bring the date they would all agree upon for confronting Palpatine and the Sith.**

*************************************

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! More updates soon and I'm working on another story as well. Thanks for the kudos and comments! It means so much.


	19. Preparations for War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey host Leia Organa and her officers in the conference hall, deciding on an attack date and the mutual sharing of technologies.

**Chapter 19: Preparations for War!**

**Kylo held Rey in his arms as they slept through the night. He would wake periodically through the night, his thoughts and heart restless regarding the upcoming meeting with his mother, as well as thinking about arranging a date for confronting Paplatine and the Sith Eternal Fleet.**

**He knew with Rey by his side, with Resistance members joining forces with him and his own tactical and battle experience, he would most likely prevail, but he still had deeply buried concerns over the entire issue. He was also worried about Rey. He had just truly won her heart after so long of a wait. What if she were injured or killed during the battle?**

**His heart was selfish when it came to Rey. He had to have her. He stopped at nothing before to win her heart and he would do his utmost to be sure she stayed safe during this conflict. He knew first hand how formidable an opponent Rey could be, however, his love for her caused him to feel this way.**

**He wondered if Rey was able to sense his concern for her in this way. She was very good at reading his emotions and their Force connection made it difficult for either one of them to keep a secret for long!**

**********************************************************

**Rey shifted in bed and was comfortable positioned in Kylo's left arm. He was sound asleep. Another night cycle had almost ended. She was still trying to get adjusted to her 'days and nights' while on Kylo's flag ship! She was slowly settling into a better sleep cycle though. She was well aware that Kylo was restless through the night. She would keep her eyes shut, but she could sense when he woke and that his heart was troubled.**

**She sat up in bed and tried to quietly sneak out of the room to grab her morning hot cup of Caf. She didn't want to wake Kylo, but he did notice was tip toeing out the door and into the living area of their quarters.**

**"And just where are you sneaking off to?" Kylo asked, yawning a bit and stretching.**

**"I didn't want to wake you!.... sorry..." Rey answered with a sigh, then continued, "I'm getting my Caf. Long day ahead....."**

**Kylo nodded, "Come here...."**

**He held out his arms to her and she quickly crossed the room and felt the warmth of his arms envelop her.**

**"YOU have something on your mind," Rey began, "I know you through and through. You were restless last night." Rey prodded.**

**Kylo shook his head with a smile, "I thought you slept soundly? You didn't?" he asked.**

**"I can feel when you are restless." Rey replied, kissing him lightly on the mouth.**

**Kylo pulled her closer and said, "I'm concerned about something...." he hesitated...., "concerned about you during this conflict. I'm selfish where you are concerned. It took me two years to finally win your heart and with this battle coming up with Palpatine and the Sith Eternal, I'm worried is all."**

**Rey's eyes watered a bit listening to him.**

**"I assure you that I am able to stand my ground during this upcoming conflict. You won't lose me, Kylo..." she said, straddling Kylo's lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.**

**Kylo looked down for a moment and then back up at Rey, "I know how powerful you are, Rey. Believe me, I know from personal experience..." he paused, "I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do if you were killed or taken away from me."**

**Rey had a silent tear run down her cheek. Kylo wiped it off and took her hand in his.**

**"You won't lose me...." Rey started, then softly said, "I have a strong feeling from the Force that this will go well. And, don't you realize that YOU yourself are in just as much danger of being killed or injured? I worry about that too, but I truly believe we will prevail and with the help of the Resistance, ALL of the First Order fleet and your Knights, we will end Palpatine and the Sith threat."**

**Rey was trying to be as encouraging as she could. She knew how desperately lonely and in pain Kylo had been most of his life and the thought of losing her was a huge burden to him.**

**Kylo stood up and took Rey's hands in his. He bent down and gave her a tentative kiss, almost as if he was afraid to touch her, then pulled back, examining her.**

**"You really are worried, aren't you?" Rey asked.**

**Kylo released her and then sighed, "Yes."**

**He took one of Rey's hands and said, "I'll have a cup of Caf with you. I'm not usually a Caf drinker, but I could definitely use some this morning." and he led them both out to their dining area in their quarters.**

***********************************************************

**General Pryde began his shift on the bridge. He was waiting to hear word from General Organa as to when she and her officers would arrive for the scheduled meeting that day.**

**It almost seemed surreal, even to General Pryde, that this meeting was actually going to take place. He never thought he'd see the day when the Resistance and the First Order would be working together, but since they both shared a common enemy/threat, this was now taking place.**

**"General..." an officer's voice said loudly from across the bridge, "I have an incoming message from General Organa. She is requesting permission to dock in our hangar, sir."**

**"Very good. Give her ship clearance to land." General Pryde responded.**

**The officer nodded and gave the signal for General Organa's ship to dock inside the hangar of Kylo's flag ship.**

**General Pryde made his way over to the COMM and signaled for Kylo to alert him to General Organa's arrival.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "We just gave clearance for General Organa to dock her ship in our hangar, sir.  
  
**

**Kylo's voice was heard over the COMM and responded, "Alright. Good. Rey and I are leaving our quarters now and will meet with the General in the hangar bay. None of the Resistance is to be given access to the rest of the ship. I will escort them myself to the meeting hall." Kylo commanded.**

**"Yes, Sir..." General Pryde responded, and then closed the COMM.**

*************************************************************************

**General Organa's transport landed in the hangar bay of her son's flag ship. Though her mind was deeply on the purpose of this meeting with the First Order, she was still hoping against hope that her son would eventually soften to her.**

**Leia knew that her son had every right to be bitter about his past with the Skywalker line and the Solo line, but she somehow hoped that they could overcome this and have a more mother and son relationship.**

**She disembarked the transport and her officers stood beside her. Storm troopers were standing on either side of the hangar bay, making a pathway of sorts, just as they always did when they expected Kylo to enter.**

**As a show of good faith, Leia ordered that all blasters and weaponry be left on the transport. The hangar bay captain noticed that Leia and her officers were unarmed and lifted an amused eyebrow.**

**"I see you come unarmed...." the captain said.**

**"Yes..." Leia began, "I wanted to show that I am coming peacefully today. I want to work with the First Order over this common threat and one of the ways I can show this is by leaving all weapons on board my transport." she answered.**

**The captain nodded plainly, said nothing more, and then turned to face the hangar bay doors as she heard Kylo and Rey walking in.**

**Leia couldn't help but notice how regal her son looked. She admired his stance, his air of authority as he strode across the hangar to greet her. The Troopers and officers all stood at attention. Rey was at his side as well.**

**She had to try to suppress the urge to hold out her arms to her son, but she did not. This was not the time nor place.**

**"General..." said Kylo plainly, nodding as he now stood right in front of her.**

**"Supreme Leader..." Leia answered, nodding back.**

**Rey had a smile on her face for Leia though and didn't try to hide it. She extended her hand to Leia and Leia took it.**

**"I'm thankful that you and my son have agreed to this meeting." Leia said.**

**Rey responded, but Kylo remained silent. He kept his eyes on his mother and her officers, but said nothing.**

**"General," Rey started, "We hope that today is a new beginning for all of us. This is a common threat to both of us. The First Order will not tolerate the Sith Eternal taking control of the galaxy and neither will the Resistance. It's in both of our mutual interests to work together."**

**Rey released Leia's hand and then looked at Kylo's expression. He remained emotionless as possible and nodded at his mother, saying, "Please follow me. We will discuss the details in my conference hall." he said, turning to start heading for the door.**

**Leia followed and Rey resumed her place at Kylo's side as they walked through the tunnel of storm troopers.**

***************************************************

**The conference hall was prepared in a regal manner by Kylo's officers. Kylo's Knights were present as well. The Knights were already seated at the meeting table, as well as Kylo's top Generals and officers.**

**Each place setting had a glass of water and some of the finest foods prepared by Kylo's personal chef.**

**When Kylo and Rey walked into the conference room, every stood up.**

**Many in the room were still regarding with Rey with caution as well. They accepted that Kylo integrated her into the First Order and that she was trustworthy, but they were still not used to seeing her in the room.**

**Kylo and Rey took a seat at the head of the table. General Organa sat directly to Kylo's right side and her officers sat on the left.**

**Kylo glanced around the room at everyone sitting at the table. His face was firm and emotionless. He would speak as he always did, not changing a thing about his presentation simply because his mother was present.**

**"Welcome." Kylo began, "This meeting is an unprecedented one. Never before have Resistance members and the First Order sat down as allies in a joint operation. We both face a mortal enemy. This enemy is Emperor Palpatine and the Sith Eternal..." he paused, looking at each person at the table, "I will NOT tolerate a take over of this galaxy by the Sith or Palpatine. During this meeting we will formulate our tactical maneuvers, battle strategies and set a surprise date of attack."**

**Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement.**

**Kylo continued, "Many in this room, myself included, were skeptical that this kind of alliance could be formed or maintained. Not long ago, an assassination attempt was made on my life by a rogue Resistance member, yet, here we are, negotiating a peace of sorts to battle this Sith threat. None of us are entirely comfortable with this, but it has to be done. If this threat goes unchallenged, our way of life, both for the First Order and the Resistance, along with the rest of the galaxy, will be over."**

**Everyone in the room was hanging on Kylo's every word.**

**Kylo turned to Rey and said, "Do you wish to add anything, Rey?" he asked.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes. The Supreme Leader and I are a team now. Most of you already know I have agreed to join the Supreme Leader in the First Order to battle against Palpatine and Sith Eternal. The Supreme Leader and I have agreed to rule side by side. I know it will take some time for everyone seated her to fully accept me here, but my hope is that both sides can work together to bring balance to the galaxy. Once this battle is over with Palpatine and Sith Eternal, we will then have to focus our energy on living in balance and peace with one another....," she paused, then glanced at Kylo, "I know that if we stand together, this battle can be won."**

**She looked back at everyone at the table and they nodded in agreement.**

**"I believe we can win this,..." Leia began, "As my son has stated, this is an unprecedented alliance between us, but with my officers and soldiers fighting alongside yours, we will win this battle. We have to be sure any of the strategies and tactical maneuvers we plan are kept at the strictest confidence and that Palpatine will not intercept the date of our attack."**

**Kylo nodded, "I was going to mention that," he began, "I give all of you sitting in this room the strictest of orders not to reveal to anyone outside this conference hall what we are discussing today. We will establish modes of transportation to Exegol, tactical maneuvers, weapons capability on both sides and the exact date of our attack....." he paused and looked at everyone sternly for a moment, "If I hear of anyone talking openly of the information we are discussing here today with those who do not have a need to know, I will deal with them personally and I assure you, the disciplinary measure will be severe." he warned.**

**"The same goes for my own officers," Leai said.**

**Kylo nodded, "Good. Let's begin." and with that, Kylo initiated a hologram image in the middle of the table, showing the planet of Exegol and then began to outline it's weak spots for an air, space and ground invasion.**

**"As you see here," Kylo began, "There are Sith Eternal ships posted in orbit at all times, protecting the Emperor. Our first plan is the enter orbit and destroy the first line of defense. I will provide my best TIE pilots and attack ships for this. I assume the Resistance will do the same..." he paused, looking over at Leia, then back to the hologram image, "after we penetrate the orbital defenses, my Knights will lead a ground assault outside the Sith Temple. They have been specially trained for years for just this sort of assignment. Rey and myself will be fully armed and engaged in this battle. We will be on the front lines with you at all times..." he paused once more, looking deeply at Rey, then continued, "Before we launch this attack, both sides need to agree to share weapons information with each other, our ships' capabilities, and so forth. I know under normal circumstances this would all be classified at the highest level, but we need to know each other's vessels and strengths and weapons capabilities."**

**Kylo leaned back in his seat and observed everyone's faces.**

**Rey stepped in with a comment, "I assume many of you have questions. Now is the time to ask them. Now is the time to voice any concerns." she stated firmly.**

**"What date will we choose? Do we decide this today?" asked one of Kylo's Knights.**

**Rey nodded, "Yes, the Supreme Leader and I have decided on a date of attack."**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and let him answer.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and said, "It will take at least a few days to make all of our ships completely battle worthy. I will divulge a bit of classified First Order information here with you today..." he paused, looked at Rey for a second, then continued, "My flag ship is a prototype for a cloaking device. Simply put, this ship you are on, which is my flag ship, is equipped with a cloak. I would like to equip some of our top TIE fighters with this AND equip some of the top Resistance X-Wings with this before we choose a date. I believe we will launch this attack within the next two weeks if we are successful," he said, pausing, "However you must be ready to launch without much notice as well. Even though I hoped to share this cloaking technology with some of the Resistance vessels, if Palpatine somehow finds out we are planning an attack on a certain date, I may have to order that this battle ensue earlier than planned. Understood?" Kylo said sternly.**

**"Yes, understood." Leia answered, then continued, "I know I speak not only for myself, but for all of the Resistance, when I say thank you for sharing this technology. It will enhance our chances of breaking through the Sith fleet in orbit around Exegol." she said.**

**"Precisely," Kylo began, "If we can equip even a few of my TIE fighters and your X-wings with my cloaking technology, we will have an advantage against them in orbit. Once we penetrate their orbital defenses, my Knights will lead the ground invasion. I will be making a formal order to launch this offensive exactly two weeks from today. However, like I stated, if somehow Palpatine or the Sith Eternal hear of this, we will need to be ready to launch at anytime, possibly without much prior notice. The Resistance fleet will work with my fleet to equip some X-wings with our cloaking technology. I want this to began immediately after this meeting." Kylo ordered.**

**Leia nodded, "Agreed. I will have my pilots bring their X-wings into the hangar here to be equipped."**

**Kylo looked at his mother and said, "Though I am sharing this technology with your vessels, General, I will be putting security measures in place so that the technology cannot be taken by any rogue Resistance members and exploited at a future date. This technology is top secret First Order technology. Though I am allowing your forces to use it during this battle, the technology will be removed once the battle is over and returned to me. So far I have dealt with an assassination attempt on my life and several other threats since this joint operation began between us and I will 'loan' the technology, but no more. If any Resistance member tries to remove the cloaking technology, I will have security measures set in place to prevent that." he said sternly.**

**Leia nodded, "I assure you, I will not let another officer of mine go rogue. The technology will be given back to you and taken off of our X-wings once this conflict is over. You have my word," Leia said, looking straight into Kylo's eyes.**

**Kylo swallowed hard, "Alright, then it's agreed. Your X-wings can began immediate docking here on my ship to be fitted with the cloaking technology, General."**

**Leia nodded and sat silently.**

**"You are dismissed." Kylo commanded, "I will be in touch with all of you when another meeting will be scheduled."**

**Everyone nodded and began to leave the room. Storm troopers escorted the Resistance members back to the hangar bay.**

**Leia stayed behind once everyone left.**

**"Son..." Leia began, "may I stay here for a few moments? I would like a word with you?"  
**

**Kylo kept his face so firm and emotionless as he looked at Leia, contemplating how to answer her.**

**"Very well..." Kylo nodded.**

**Rey swallowed hard, knowing now that the room was empty, she and Kylo could speak more openly.**

**"Ben..." Leia began, extending her hand to him slowly.**

**Kylo watched Leia's hand extend toward him. He looked up at her, swallowing hard.**

**"Ben..., now that we are alone, I want to tell you how much I love you, son. I will not go into lengthy details of everything I wish to say, because it would take me hours, but I just wanted to take your hand for just a moment."**

**Kylo looked away from Leia for a split second, breaking eye contact, then slowly raised his hand toward hers.**

**Leia took it briefly and then smiled at Kylo.**

**Kylo allowed her to hold his hand for a few seconds, but then withdrew his hand and stood up from the table.**

**"Will that be all, General?" he asked plainly.**

**Rey's head sunk slightly. She understood perfectly well why Kylo was in so much pain with his family, but was glad to see he at least allowed her to hold his hand for the briefest second.**

**"No. I will await our next meeting. I simply wanted to tell you privately that I love you." she stood up from the table and put her hand on his arm, "I will have the X-wings brought to your flag ship starting today, if that is alright?" she asked.**

**Kylo nodded. His eyes had the slightest hint of watering as she spoke.**

**"Yes, that will be fine. Have your X-wing pilots communicate with General Pryde and my bridge officers to obtain docking clearance beforehand. I have instructed no Resistance ship to land without verbal confirmation." he said.**

**Leia nodded, "Done. I will inform them."**

**Leia gripped Kylo's arm gently, smiled at him and then a storm trooper escorted her out of the room and to the hangar bay.**

**Kylo watched her leave and turned to Rey.**

**Rey was smiling at him and Kylo's eyes widened, "Oh I see...." he began, "You find something amusing?" he teased.**

**Rey chuckled, "I'm happy to see that you let your mother make some kind of connection with you. It wasn't a deep connection, but it was something."**

**Kylo sighed, "perhaps one day she and I can relate as mother and son, but for now, I'm not entirely comfortable with that level of communication. If the Force wills it, then will happen eventually, but for now, we can work together in peace against this threat."**

**"That's a start." Rey said, taking Kylo's hand.**

**Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and then kissed her intensely. His grip around her became firmer and he kissed her as if he would never see her again.**

**"Wow..." Rey said, pulling away, "I need to breathe!" she teased.**

**Kylo smiled, "Sorry. I can't help myself. I just recently got you to admit you love me and to join me and I don't want to lose you. I want to cherish every second we have."**

**"Stop speaking as if something was going to happen to me!" Rey started, "You really need to trust the Force and trust that I am just as deadly with my saber as the next guy! I will be fine!"**

**Rey rubbed Kylo's arm and then stood up on her tip toes and kissed him again.**

**"I think the meeting went very well," Rey began.**

**Kylo nodded, "Surprisingly, yes, it did. I guess you and I had better head to the bridge and help General Pryde oversee the first few X-wings making their approach tot the ship today."**

**Rey nodded. Kylo took Rey's hand and headed out of the conference room doors. As they walked through the corridors, Kylo did NOT remove his hand from Rey's. Rey noticed it too.**

**"Hey.." she began, "You usually don't want to show signs of affection with me in public..., what's changed?" she teased.**

**Kylo gave her an amused glance, "I don't know. I think I worried it would make us look weaker to those around us, but now I'm not so sure. I now believe they need to see us standing side by side, not only as a Force Dyad in the First Order, but as lovers."**

**Rey beamed a huge smile and then held onto his hand as they made their way to the bridge to oversee operations as Leia began to send her X-wings to be fitted with the cloaking technology.**

*************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! More updates soon. Thanks to all who left Kudos and comments!


	20. Kylo and Rey Find a Moment Alone Amidst the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the busy chaos of war preparations, Kylo and Rey manage to steal a few minutes to themselves to be alone.

**Chapter 20: Kylo and Rey Find a Moment Alone Amidst the Chaos**

****

**General Pryde stood at attention when Kylo and Rey walked onto the bridge. Kylo nodded and asked General Pryde for a report.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde said as he acknowledged Kylo's entrance, "The Resistance pilots are beginning to communicate with us that they are on approach to land here."**

**Kylo nodded, "Alright. I wanted to be here to make sure everything ran smoothly and that each X-wing pilot knows they must have personal and verbal confirmation from us to land in our hangar. Though we agreed to work with them, it doesn't mean I'm easing any security measures. I want a detailed scan of each X-wing before they land in the hangar." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir. I have already made preparations to use our sensors to scan each Resistance ship for anything unusual or threatening." General Pryde answered.**

**Kylo nodded and watched as Rey made her way to the front observation window. She was watching as multiple X-wings were making their approach to the flag ship.**

**Kylo walked around the bridge and ended up near a communications console to oversee the initial landings of the X-wings.**

**"Has each X-wing that has approached been scanned?" Kylo asked his communications officer.**

**"Yes, Surpeme Leader. Each vessel has been scanned. We have several of the Resistance ships asking permission to land."**

**Kylo nodded and then noticed Rey was deep in thought as she watched the X-wings approach the ship.**

**He walked over to her and appeared concerned.**

**"Rey? You look deep in thought." Kylo remarked.**

**Rey sighed and gave him a small, weak smile, "Well, it has crossed my mind that one of these pilots could cause trouble. I worked with the Resistance for two years and I know the hatred they've had of the First Order and of YOU. I'm just watching closely, is all." she remarked, looking back out the window as each X-wing made it's approach.**

**"I see," Kylo began, "Believe me, Rey, I have no illusions about the Resistance and what they are capable of. As I told General Pryde, just because we have a truce right now to stand side by side, doesn't mean I'm easing security measures where they are concerned."**

**Rey glanced at Kylo and said, "I only wish the Resistance could truly see and understand what you and I are trying to do now for the galaxy. They still see in only "dark and light". If they only had vision to understand that both can be used to bring peace."**

**Kylo took her hand in his and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps they will one day, but for now, we have to do what the Force is calling us to do regardless of what they understand or not."**

**Kylo let go of Rey's hand and began to walk toward his tactical officer's console to speak with him.**

**Rey gave Kylo a longing glance and said, "I love you."**

**He smiled at her and quietly made his way over to tactical.**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde began, "General Organa is sending a communication to the bridge.... asking for you. Do you wish to take it?"  
**

**Kylo nodded and walked briskly over to where General Pryde was and said, "Put it through."**

**"General Organa, this is General Pryde, the Supreme Leader is here on the bridge to speak with you."**

**Leia's voice came through to a terminal that Kylo was standing at off at a far corner of the bridge for some privacy.**

**"General, this is the Supreme Leader., go ahead." Kylo said very plainly.**

**His mother seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before speaking, but then continued, "Ben...., I have ordered twenty X-wings to your flag ship for the time being. Each pilot was informed to receive permission to land and that no rogue behavior will be tolerated by me. I wasn't sure how many vessels to send up, so I sent twenty for now. If you wish for more, let me know."**

**"Very good. We will eventually equip more than twenty of your ships, but that will do for now. It will take at least a couple of days to outfit those twenty you have sent up." Kylo responded.**

**"There is the issue of my own command ship..." Leia began, "Am I to be equipped with this cloaking technology on my own command ship?" Leia asked.**

****

**Kylo took a deep breath, "Of course...." he paused, "I will need you to bring your command ship to my flag ship and I will send officers over to equip your personal command ship with the cloak."**

**"Thank you, Ben." Leia said. She didn't call him Kylo or Supreme Leader when they spoke in private. She deeply hoped that her son would refer to her as 'mother' or 'mom' in the near future, but she knew he didn't seem ready for that yet.**

**There was then a long silence over the COMM between them both. Kylo did not yet feel comfortable hearing his mother refer to him by his birth name. He only allowed Rey to call him this in private without feeling much discomfort.**

**"When you bring your command ship alongside my flag ship, I will send troops over, as well as my highest ranking science officers and engineers to install the cloak." Kylo responded, then said, "Will that be all?"**

**Kylo kept his communication with his mother brief and professional.**

**"Ben..." Leia started, "I thought the meeting went well earlier today. I look forward to working with you."**

**Kylo lifted an eyebrow and said, "Let's hope it continues to go well and that none of your officers attempt an attack of some sort or go rogue. I will not tolerate it any longer. If any more elements of the Resistance go rogue, I have no problem terminating this alliance."**

**Leia was a bit caught off guard by her son's harsh and stern response. She didn't let on that it affected her greatly and said, "I understand, Ben. It won't happen."**

**"Alert us when you are within range of my ship." He answered.**

**"Very good. Leia out."**

**Kylo hit the COMM button with his fist and stood there for a second, not moving. His mind and heart were deeply moved at how his mother was obviously trying to forge a connection with him, but he wasn't ready to give into that just yet.**

**He turned to face the bridge and put on a non emotional expression and continued to observe each X-wing make it's approach and land in the hangar bay.**

********************************************************

**Kylo motioned for Rey to join him and they both left the bridge in full command of General Pryde.**

**Kylo and Rey made their way to the hangar bay for a brief visit to oversee the initial stages of equipping the Resistance ships.**

**Kylo's visit to the hangar bay was not announced, and as he walked in, the captain on duty yelled out loudly, "Supreme Leader in the hangar!" and everyone stood at attention all at once.**

**Kylo nodded and gave them permission to return to their work.**

**The captain made her way over to Kylo and said, "Supreme Leader, I was not expecting your arrival."**

**"Rey and myself wanted to stay for a while and observe the Resistance fighters as they boarded. I want a smooth operation and no one attempting any sort of violent outburst." Kylo answered.**

**"Of course, Sir." the captain responded. She nodded at Rey and then said, "Will there be anything else, Sir?"**

**"No, I'm here to observe, nothing more. Resume your duty." Kylo ordered.**

**The captain nodded and then walked back to her console.**

**Rey stood beside Kylo, observing each X-wing make it's landing.**

**"So far everything is going smoothly." Rey commented to Kylo, while keeping her eyes on the Resistance ships.**

**"My mother contacted me earlier on the bridge," Kylo began, "She wanted permission to have her command ship equipped with the cloaking technology. I agreed."**

**Rey nodded, "I see. Are you granting her that?"**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. I agreed to it. But, I also made myself very clear that if any attempt by her officers to attack us or our alliance happens one more time, I will call off this truce and end our alliance immediately."**

**"I understand...." Rey said, pausing for a second, "Did she try to reach out to you in a deeper way?"**

**Kylo's eyebrow lifted, "In a deeper way?"**

**"You know...., did she attempt to make another connection with you as mother and son?" Rey asked.**

**"She tried. She called me 'Ben' and her voice was very soft. I know she wants more with me. I'm not quite ready yet." Kylo answered.**

**Rey took Kylo's hand in hers and strung her fingers through his as they stood side by side watching the Resistance ships land in the hangar.**

**"I love you...." Rey whispered.**

**Kylo took Rey by the hand and led her to a side room where they could be alone.**

**He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her flush against him and kissed her, molding his lips to hers.**

**Rey ran her hands up Kylo's back and onto his shoulders.**

****

**"I want to be alone with you.... but we can't right now." Kylo said, slightly breathless after kissing her.**

**Rey's eyes were still closed as she backed away from the kiss. She opened them slowly and said, "Who says we can't be alone? Aren't _you the Supreme Leader?"_**

**Kylo's eyes became needy and longing as he listened to Rey's answer.**

**"Of course," Kylo began, "But this is an important moment. Anything could go wrong." he said.**

**Rey ran her hand along his face and jaw and then down the front of his chest and said, "If you want to stay, we can stay."**

**Rey continued, "You have very capable officers and troopers in here. Can't we steal a few minutes away, alone?"**

**Kylo took a deep breath and continued to look at Rey with desire.**

**He didn't say another word, but took Rey by the hand and led her out of the room they were in. Once back in the hangar, he summoned the captain over.**

**"Yes, Supreme Leader?" she asked.**

**"Rey and I will be back later. I have other matters to attend to right now. Inform me immediately if any of the Resistance poses a threat or a problem." he ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir." the captain nodded and then walked back to her post, working the communications between the hangar and the X-wings as they landed.**

**Kylo led Rey out of the hangar bay doors and straight to the turbo lift. Once inside, Kylo pulled Rey up against his chest and held her in longing kiss.**

**Their breaths became desperate and their hands roamed each other's bodies with desperate need.**

****

**As soon as the turbo lift stopped, Kylo struggled to regain his composure and walked with Rey to their quarters.**

**The door to their quarters closed and they were alone.**

**"Even if we only have an hour alone, I need you right now," Rey said, her eyes drinking in every square inch of Kylo standing before her.**

**Kylo's desire lifted a thousand fold when he watched her eyes roaming his body.**

**He pulled her to himself and molded his lips to hers, pulling her hips against his with force.**

**He picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and laid her down. He unzipped his tunic and removed his saber and uniform pants. Rey quickly undressed as well and anticipated the feel of him against her and in her.**

**Kylo quickly positioned himself over Rey and she eagerly pulled him down onto her. She kissed him with such hunger that Kylo could hardly breathe. He pulled her hips up against his own as he kissed her in return.**

**She moved her hips with his and before long, he was inside her, moving slowly at first, not parting the kiss between them. Rey's hands were on Kylo's hips as he moved within her. She put her face to the side of his ear and whispered to him how much she loved the groans of pleasure that he made when they made love.**

**Kylo's pace quickened within her and before long, she was crying out in pleasure, speaking his name over and over.**

**"The feeling of you inside me.... nothing else compares. I love you, Ben." Rey said.**

**Kylo didn't react negatively when Rey called him 'Ben', and it caused him to move himself over her and into her with more vehemence.**

**He cradled Rey's face in his right hand and slowed his pace. He was simply gazing into her very soul for a few seconds.**

**Rey could sense that he was still thinking about the upcoming battle with Palpatine and she knew he was becoming distracted.**

**"Ben..." Rey whispered breathlessly, "Don't think about negative things. Just look at me." she said.**

**He closed his eyes for a moment and his thrusts within her stood still.**

**He lowered himself flush against her chest and took deep breaths. He lifted to see her face again and then said, "I cherish you beyond what I can say, Rey. I feel complete now. I simply can't shake a feeling that something could go wrong. I can't lose you."**

**Rey was astonished at how anxious he was. She knew he was human and capable of any range of emotions, anxiety included, but she had never seen him so disturbed.**

**Rey put her hands to the sides of Kylo's face and ran her fingers through his dark, thick hair and said, "Ben..... I will be fine. We will win this. Let's not focus on that right this second. All I want to exist right now is you inside my body, making love to me."**

**She inched her lips up to his and he met her with a kiss in return.**

**He resumed his thrusts into her and Rey closed her eyes with longing.**

**"You feel so good...., by the Force I can't describe how good you feel...." Rey said.**

**Kylo remained quiet and continued to kiss her and move his body inside her, then began running his body up against her so she could feel the sensation on her clitoris. She gasped and shook her head, saying, "Yes...."**

**Kylo put his lips to her neck and thrust until he brought Rey to her climax.**

**Within seconds, he climaxed as well and tried to support himself as best he could over her as he rode out his orgasm.**

**Rey could feel the warmth of him pulsing within her as he came and she closed her eyes to savor every second of his body in hers.**

****

**They lay in each other's arms for several minutes afterward and then Rey put her hand to the side of Kylo's face and said, "I am going to go the fresher for a few minutes for a shower, then we can resume our work..."**

**Kylo ran his hand along Rey's shoulder and arm and said, "Go ahead. I will wait for you.., however, I think it would be nice if we just stayed here. General Pryde can inform me of any problems directly here to our quarters. Let's have something to eat and end this day." Kylo responded.**

**"Sounds good. I'll be out in a few minutes...." she said and then started walking toward the door, then looked back at Kylo laying in the bed, "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing will happen to me."**

**Kylo gave her a solemn look and a weak smile. He put his hands behind his head and watched her walk to the Fresher.**

**************************************

**The following day would be just as busy as more and more X-wings made their way to Kylo's flag ship to be equipped with the cloaking technology.**

**Leia would make contact with Kylo again the next day and this time, she doesn't want to discuss the upcoming battle with Palpatine. She will want a private audience with her son about their past and any kind of future relationship between them as mother and son.**

****


	21. Kylo and Leia reconcile: Confronting the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Leia have a deeply emotional time alone together, confronting the painful past. They eventually reconcile in this chapter, but it will not be easy or smooth to begin with!

**Chapter 21:Kylo and Leia reconcile: Confronting the Pain**

****

**The sound of the COMM in Kylo's quarters woke him. Rey lay deeply asleep without hearing it. Kylo carefully rose from the bed and made his way to the living area and answered the COMM.**

**"Yes..." he said, still half asleep.**

**"Supreme Leader", came General Pryde's voice, " I have received notification that the first twenty X-wings have been outfitted with the cloaking technology and General Organa is sending more of her vessels to our ship as we speak. Also, Sir, General Organa was informing me that she would like a private meeting with you today, if you are free, Sir."**

**Kylo took a deep breath, rubbed his hair out of his face, then said, "She wants a meeting with me?..... today?.... I will get back to you shortly about that. As far as the X-wings we equipped with the cloaking technology, were you absolutely sure that the security measures I asked for were put in place? I don't want our technology given to them permanently, it is merely on loan to them...."**

**"Yes, Sir, the hangar bay captain informed me that if any Resistance member attempts to remove the technology from their vessels, I will receive an alert on the bridge immediately!"**

**"Very good. As far as General Organa is concerned, I am just waking up for the day. I had other things on my agenda, but I will see what I can do. Did she happen to tell you what her purpose was for another meeting after the one we had yesterday?" Kylo asked.**

**"No, Sir. She merely asked for a meeting with you in private, Sir, nothing more."**

**"Alright," Kylo began, "I will be on the bridge within the hour. Until then, I want to continue to have a continual storm trooper presence in the hangar at all times while those X-wings are being equipped, and I don't mean the usual number of troops on duty, I want extra troopers. We may have an alliance with them right now, but I do not trust them."**

**"Understandable, Sir. After the attempt on your life and several other incidents, I can completely understand that. I will be sure that extra troopers are on duty in the hangar bay. Pryde out."**

**Kylo closed the COMM and walked sleepily toward the Fresher to get his shower and dress for the day. He pretty much knew what his mother may want. She had been pressing for time alone with him and a closer relationship for some time now, and Kylo already anticipated what this meeting would be about.**

**As he stood in the shower, the warm water running over his body, he reflected back on his childhood. Images of his mother working around the clock, never having time for him, flooded his memory. Memories of Han never being home haunted him. He closed his eyes and remembered, with accurate detail, how Luke had tried to kill him in his sleep. His struggle to forgive his mother of the past was difficult. He wondered if he could have anything with her besides a distant, professional relationship?**

**He struggled between anger toward his family and at the same time, he longed for old wounds to heal. Rey was the only person he ever allowed close to himself.**

**He shut off the water and when he left the fresher, Rey was making her morning Caf and smiled in his direction as he walked out.**

**"You're up early..." Rey said, yawning.**

**Kylo rolled his eyes, "Yes. General Pryde felt it was necessary to wake me and inform me that the first X-wings have been equipped with the cloaking technology..." Kylo paused for a second, then resumed, "he also said my mother was asking for a private meeting with me today."**

**Kylo continued to dry off as Rey sipped on her Caf.**

**"I see,..." Rey started, "What are you going to do? I know it's not easy."**

**Kylo dipped his head as he dried his hair, "No.., it is NOT easy. Part of me wants to reconcile, but the other half of me does not trust her or anyone in my family. When I joined the First Order several years ago, as Snoke's apprentice, no one in the entire First Order would have tried to kill me in my sleep or done the things to me that my own blood has done!"**

**Kylo continued, "I've tolerated the kriffing nonesense that has been coming at me from the Resistance! I've been tolerant, even willing to partner with them, and all I have received in return is assassination attempts on my life! Snoke would have broken this alliance by now or never even had one to begin with them!"**

**Kylo was becoming visibly agitated just speaking of it. Rey's eyes dropped. She felt sympathy for him. She knew he was correct. He had already been so patient with the Resistance, more so than Snoke ever would have.**

**Kylo continued, "I will grant her the meeting, but I cannot promise anything." he said, walking over to his closet to put on his usual uniform. As he was zipping his tunic up, Rey walked over to him and hugged him closely, putting her head on his chest. She didn't say a word, but just held him close. She knew that nothing she could say could ultimately heal Kylo's pain from the past.**

**Kylo stopped dressing and put his arms around her.**

**"You complete me, Rey." he said softly.**

**"You complete me as well. I know I can heal your past, but I can be here for you NOW. Do you want me to be with you when your mother arrives or do you want privacy with her? I just want you to know I'm here for you." said Rey.  
**

**"I appreciate your offer, Rey, but I will speak with her alone. This has been a long time in coming and she and I must deal with one another face to face, alone." he answered softly.**

**Rey nodded against his chest as he spoke.**

**Kylo pulled away and lifted Rey's chin up to face him, "Rey....," he began, "I joined the First Order because I fit here. I wanted to carry out my grand father's dream. Every role model I had of the Jedi was visibly being carried out contrary to what I had been told they were supposed to be. The Jedi wanted me to suppress my passions and my emotions, never allow myself to fall in love or have deep attachments to another, and I simply cannot live that way. The Force is both sides, not one or the other. I don't fit into their mold and never will."**

**Rey nodded, "I know that, Ben. That's why the Force brought us together. We balance one another. I admit I used to see things only as "light and dark" too, but since you and I have become intimately close, I now see the error of my ways. I can now see how both are needed to represent the Force."**

**Rey rubbed Kylo's arms, stood up on her tip toes, kissed him and then pulled away and let him finish dressing. He put his cape on and then sat down to put on his leather boots.**

**"Yes, Rey, both dark and light is the Force. You and I will accomplish that in the galaxy together. My mother and I could forge a deeper relationship if she could just see that. If she could only see that the Jedi and the Light Side are NOT all there is, then perhaps we could work on something new. I am not holding out much hope though. She, along with the rest of the Resistance, see me as an evil dark side user."**

**Rey took a deep breath, then said, "You know, perhaps, in time, your mother will see things as I do now. Don't give up hope...." she paused, then said, "I now know you are NOT evil, Ben. You are both dark and light, just as I am. You helped me to see that. I have a much different view of things now and perhaps, in time, your mother may also."**

**Kylo gave her a nod and then stood up, hitching his saber to his belt.**

**"What will you do today while I'm meeting with my mother?" Kylo asked.**

**"I think I will relax here in our quarters for a bit, then possibly contact your Knights for a training session!" Rey said with a smile.**

**Kylo smiled, "Alright. Promise me you won't defeat them too quickly? I need them battle ready when we face Palpatine.." he teased.**

**Rey laughed out loud, "I'll try not to do them too much damage!"**

**Kylo gave her one last kiss and then left their quarters and headed to the bridge to meet with General Pryde and arrange the meeting with his mother.**

************************************************

****

**Kylo made his way down the winding corridors of his flag ship to the bridge to confer with General Pryde about their progress and to make plans to have his mother brought on board for a private meeting.**

**When he entered the bridge, it was half empty and staffed with minimal officers. He noticed that most of the crew had not begun the day shift yet. He walked across the bridge, not seeing General Pryde immediately, and looked out the observation window, lost in thought.**

****

**He stood in front of the large window thinking quietly to himself.**

**General Pryde walked up beside him a few moments later.**

**"Sir?" General Pryde asked, "Am I disturbing you?"**

**Kylo shook his head, "No, General. Bring me up to date on our progress."**

**General Pryde gave Kylo a report of everything that was important for the day ahead, but Kylo was also concerned about Palpatine and the Sith Eternal possibly knowing something of their planned attack.**

**  
"Has there been any indication that the Sith Eternal fleet or Palpatine have any idea of what we are planning?" Kylo asked.**

**"Our intelligence reports indicate that nothing has changed on Exegol, Sir. They do not appear to be aware of our plans, as of yet." General Pryde responded.**

**Kylo nodded, "I need you to contact General Organa. Tell her I will meet with her. Have one of our transports go to get her and bring her here. I want my conference hall set up for our meeting and I want complete privacy. If anything of importance takes place during my meeting with General Organa, you can relay it to Rey. I have given her the same authority as I have."**

**"Very good, Sir." General Pryde responded, then quickly went to make the arrangements for Leia to be transported to the flag ship.**

**Kylo strode through the bridge for a few more moments, then made his way to his conference room and enjoyed a moment of solitude before the meeting took place with his mother.**

******************************************

**An hour had passed. Kylo looked over a data pad while relaxing in private in his conference hall. He was going over the various details and reports of their alliance with the Resistance.**

**He put the pad down and cupped his forehead in his hands for a moment. The COMM went off and General Pryde alerted Kylo that his mother had arrived on board.**

**"Supreme Leader, General Organa has just arrived on board. I will have troopers escort her to your conference room." said General Pryde.**

**"Very good, General." Kylo responded.**

**Within seconds, Kylo's personal chef walked in and asked if he would like anything served during his meeting.**

**"Sir, I hate to disturb you, but is there anything I can bring you? I was informed by General Pryde that your conference hall be prepared. I assume that meant food as well?" the chef asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, bring up some wine and a variety of light foods to choose from." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir." and the chef turned and left to carry out Kylo's request.**

**Within minutes, his mother appeared in the doorway of the conference room. Kylo stood up immediately and ordered the storm troopers to wait outside.**

**The troopers obeyed and the door shut behind Leia as she walked in.**

**Kylo remained standing. His face was plain and as emotionless as he could keep it.**

**Leia approached him and smiled, extending her hand to him.**

**"Ben... thank you for taking this meeting." she said.**

**Kylo winced for a moment when she said his birth name, but composed himself and extended a hand to her in return.**

**Leia sat down next to Ben and gave him the softest look.**

**"Ben....", she began, "I know you feel awkward meeting with me in private like this. I won't drag this conversation out, but will come straight to the point. I want to ask your forgiveness for what our family has done to you in the past, myself included. I want to have some kind of relationship with you. No matter how you and I may differ in our views of the Force, or politics, you are my son and I love you."**

**Kylo looked away for a moment and leaned back in his chair, swallowed hard and said, "I admit I don't know what answer to give you up front. This is not easy for me. I swore to myself that once I left the Jedi order and became Snoke's apprentice, I would cut off all ties to my past, including family. What would _you_ do, mother, if your own uncle tried to kill you? or if your parents abandoned you?"**

**Kylo's face was a bit red with anger as he spoke.**

**"You called me, 'mother'." Leia said.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and looked down at his lap.**

**"I suppose." he responded.**

**Leia sighed, "To answer your question, I suppose I would have been just as bitter and wounded as you are. I don't blame you, son."**

**Kylo stood up angrily, saying, "You put your political career ahead of me when I was a child. Dad was no where to be found. You shipped me off to Luke, never asking me if that is what I would want! After you KNEW Luke tried to kill me, you didn't reach out to me. Why?"**

**He began to pace the floor.**

**Leia sighed, then said, "I have no excuse, Ben. I wish I could make up for my actions and those of our family. You did nothing to deserve any of that. I was putting the welfare of the galaxy ahead of my son. I cannot go back and change my actions. But, I can do my best from here to make peace with you, if you will allow it." she said, her eyes watering.**

**Leia watched Ben pace the conference room. He was visibly showing his anger and his deep pain. The door chime to the conference hall sounded. Kylo knew it was the chef bringing the food and drink he had requested.**

**"Enter!" he shouted loudly.**

**The door opened and the chef placed wine in front of Leia and Kylo's places at the table and a few foods.**

**Kylo waved his arm and commanded the chef to leave them alone.**

**"Thank you... leave us." he ordered sternly.**

**The chef nodded and then quickly exited the room. Kylo did not wish anyone outside the room to know the intense emotions taking place.**

**Leia looked at the wine and food and extended her arm toward her son, "Please. Sit down. Let's just talk and have something to eat with me." she pleaded.**

**Kylo gave her a distraught glance, "I can't eat right now. You go ahead."**

**She stood up and walked across the room toward Ben and stood directly in front of him. Her eyes were pleading.**

**Kylo met her stare and couldn't break it. He looked directly at her and said, "How can I trust you? The only person I trust with my heart and soul is Rey. Every other time I have let someone close to me, in one way or another, I'm betrayed or an attempt is made on my life! Look at the Resistance! I show them a gesture of good faith and they return it with countless attacks on my life!"**

**Kylo's bitterness was pouring out of him at an intense momentum. Leia winced her eyes shut and nodded, "I know I have given you absolutely no reason to trust me. I know that my forces have acted against my orders in their hatred for you and the First Order, and that you have no reason to allow me close to you. When we are in public with one another, I will always give you the public respect you deserve as the Supreme Leader, but in this room, just the two of us alone, I am pleading with you as my boy, as my son, to let me in once more. I will show you how much I love you son." Leia pleaded.**

**Kylo just stood looking at her, his eyes began to water. He hated that he was allowing that side of himself to show to her. The only time he shed tears was when he was alone, but never in front of others.**

**Leia put her hand on his arm and then took his hand in hers and just held it.**

**Kylo made no attempt to take his hand away or to back away from her. He stood still letting her hold his hand.**

**Leia then took her hand and ran it up to his cheek and held it there.**

**"I love you. Whether you want to let me in or not, I will always love you." she said, pausing a second, then said, "If you want me to leave, I will. I just wanted this brief, private moment with you."**

**She released his face and walked back toward the door of the conference hall, intending to leave and go back to the transport ship.**

****

**"Wait." Kylo called out.**

**Leia turned and noticed that Kylo was walking toward her. He stood directly in front of her and said, "I have so much to share with you that I have learned about the Force and the reasons WHY I have made the life choices I have with the First Order. If you will hear me out." he said, extending his hand toward her. Leia smiled and took his hand.**

**Kylo led her back to her chair and they both sat down again.**

**Kylo began to go into great detail about his experiences with the Force and how he now saw that both sides were needed to make it complete and how he and Rey were drawn together to bring balance of dark and light.**

**He went through great detail with Leia and she seemed to pay close attention to what he had to say. She didn't try to interrupt him or interject her own ideas, she simply remained silent and let him speak.**

**Leia had wondered, for so long, what drew her son to make the choices he did with the Dark side and the First Order. She was now giving him the chance to speak his mind to her in a way she never did before.**

**Kylo poured his heart out to his mother, not holding anything back of his pain, anger or of his deepening understanding of the Force. Leia listened and nodded as he spoke.**

**Once Kylo had finished sharing his heart with her, Leia nodded and began to respond to what he had shared.**

**"I see. You have very unique ideas about the Force. You've given me more to think about, Ben. I admit, I was astonished when Rey left us and joined you. We didn't understand her decision at first, but now, after hearing you explain, it does indeed make more sense. I'm solely a light side user, as you know very well, but I am open to your point of view and how you are ruling the galaxy with Rey. I have not given you the chance to explain why you were drawn to the Dark side or the First Order, but now I have a better understanding...."**

**Kylo nodded, "Just because I use the Dark side does not make me evil, mother. Rey and I use both dark and light to rule. Both are necessary. The Jedi do not see this. That is the very reason the Force drew Rey and myself together. We can bring both sides to rule."**

**Leia nodded softly, "What I am pleased to know is that you are open to Rey ruling with you. She is a light side user and...." then Kylo cut her off...**

**"Mother, Rey is necessary. I'm her other half and she is my other half. We are a Dyad in the Force. We were meant to be one and rule. The Force cannot be ruled only by Light or Dark exclusively, but both. That is why Rey left the Resistance. I was able to share with her how the Force operates on both sides as a whole and she finally understood and joined me. Ever since, we have worked together, and loved each other, in perfect balance."**

**Leia smiled, "I understand. Like I said, you've given me a lot to think about."**

**Leia extended her hand across the small space between them and beckoned for him to take hers. Kylo's face was turning red with emotion. He was fighting tears yet again. He willingly extended his hand and took hers. He made eye contact with her and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed..**

**"No matter how powerful you are as the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, behind these closed doors, you're just my Ben, my beloved son. Please give me another chance, Ben?" Leia pleaded.**

**Ben looked away for a moment and then back at her and said, "Alright."**

**Leia smiled and then stood up and opened her arms to him.**

**Kylo stood from his seat and let her wrap her arms around him. He closed his eyes and put his head on her shoulder for the briefest second.**

**Leia closed her eyes as she held her son for the first time in years and then smiled to herself quietly.**

**She pulled back, put her hand on his face once more, and said, "I will leave you now. I know how busy you are and we still have a lot to cover before our attack on Palpatine and Sith. I have cherished this time today. Thank you."**

**Kylo nodded at her and let her and watched as she headed for the door again.**

**Kylo hit a button on the table in front of him and opened the COMM, ordering the troopers outside the door to escort his mother back to the transport.**

**Leia gave him one last look and said, "I will be waiting to hear from you about our next move. The battle is not far off."**

**Kylo nodded and said, "I will arrange one more final meeting before we attack Exegol. I will contact you."**

**Leia nodded and then left Kylo standing alone once more in his conference room.**

***************************************************

****

**Rey had been training with Kylo's Knights, but the entire time she was training, she was wondering what was taking place between Kylo and Leia. Kylo would be sharing it all with her very soon.**


	22. Palpatine Senses Kylo's Plans of Attack Through the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leia and Kylo make peace, Kylo has mixed emotions and Rey is right there to comfort him.   
> Kylo receives intelligence that Palpatine may suspect the First Order is planning an attack against him on Exegol.

**Chapter 22: Palpatine Senses Kylo's Plan of Attack Through the Force**

**Kylo stood alone once again in his conference hall. He watched as his mother walked out and his emotions were reeling. He sat down in his chair at the head of the table, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. He was a great mixture of emotion.**

****

**Pain, anxiety and a mixture of sadness overwhelmed him. Was there a hint of _joy somewhere within him too? A sense of relief nor not?_**

**He wanted a few moments alone to digest everything that had just taken place. He had spent so many years learning to close himself off from his family, training his heart never to let them in again. Here he was, having made peace with his mother and he wasn't quite sure how to feel at this moment.**

**His heart was a closed book to everyone...., _except REY_.**

**He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, thinking over the conversation and interaction he had just had with his mother. It was conversation and dialogue he never thought would happen. He was also thinking about the myriad of plans yet to be completed for their upcoming battle with Palpatine and the Sith Eternal.**

*******************************************************

**Rey could sense Kylo's emotions through their Bond _all the way across the ship_ during her training with his Knights.**

**She stopped mid swing with Ap'Lek and halted in place.**

**Ap'lek put his weapon down and said, "Rey? What is it? Why did you stop?"**

**"It's Kylo.... He...." and she didn't finish her sentence.**

**Ap'lek nodded, "Go," he said, "if he needs you, go...."**

**"Thanks. We'll train again soon," she said and immediately left the training room and headed for where she knew Kylo had his meeting with his mother.**

*********************************************************

**Several minutes passed and Rey rushed into the conference hall and saw Kylo sitting in the chair at the head of the table. He was deep in thought.**

**She stood at the entrance of the doorway, giving Kylo a concerned look. Kylo stood up from the table and his expression was one of relief and joy that Rey was here.**

**"Rey...." he said, motioning for her to come in.**

**"Ben.... are you alright? I see your mother is not here..." said Rey, giving Kylo a sympathetic look as she approached him.**

**"I'm fine....well, perhaps..." he said with a sigh.**

**"Perhaps?" she asked.**

**"My mother just left a little while ago. I don't know what to feel." he began.**

**Rey just sat down in the seat next to him and Kylo sat back down.**

**"Go on..., tell me... you know you can share anything with me." she said.**

**Kylo gave her a weak smile, "I know. I feel glad we spoke and made a peace of sorts with one another, but somehow it's overwhelming. When we began to speak to one another, I held nothing back. I told her how I felt about my childhood, my growing up years, my bitterness against Luke and how she never attempted to contact me after Luke tried to murder me in my sleep,....and so on. She listened and didn't interrupt. She apologized to me...," he paused, stood up again, and continued, "I've spent my adult life training myself to block everyone, to shield myself from everyone, especially my family. Now I've made peace with her and she with me and I don't know where to begin." Kylo kept pacing back and forth.**

**Rey's heart melted for him. She stood up and walked over to him and pulled him in her arms.**

****

**"I'm here for you.... I love you. Everything you are feeling is normal after a lifetime of pain and loneliness that threatened to tear you apart." she responded, putting her head against his chest and just holding him.**

**Kylo leaned his head on top of hers and just took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, enjoying the comfort of Rey in his arms.**

**Rey looked up at him after a few seconds, and said, "That's why I'm all the more amazed that you opened up to ME. When it came to you and I, you stopped at nothing to try to get me to understand your heart."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes. We have a one-ness, Rey, a connection that goes even beyond blood. I felt something with you the instant I met you. Even when I interrogated you back on Star Killer base, I felt the connection. I couldn't let you go, I was deeply drawn to you and now I know why."**

**Rey chuckled, "Oh, bringing up Star Killer base, eh?"**

**Kylo sighed, "Rey..." he began, "You know what I mean."**

**Rey smiled and rubbed his arm, "I _DO_ know what you mean. I'm just trying to lift your spirit a little."**

**Kylo shook his head and smiled a little back at her.**

**"No more interrogation chairs for you," he began, "from now on you will be in my arms and in my bed." he said, pulling her close to him.**

**He bent down and put a warm, soft kiss on her mouth and held the kiss for several seconds, rubbing his hands up and down her back.**

**Rey leaned into the kiss and hummed a contented sound as he kissed her.**

****

**Rey pulled back for a second, but Kylo kept his lips close to hers as she spoke.**

**"Your kiss is so warm and soft. It permeates me. I'm so in love with you." Her voice was a whisper, a longing sigh.**

**Kylo leaned back down, putting his lips on hers and pulled her against himself even more tightly.**

**Kylo let her go and she said, "You know I'm always here for you, and what you are feeling is normal. All you can do is take it one day at a time with your mother." she said.**

**Kylo nodded, "I know. It's going to take time...." he paused and walked toward the observation window, and with a deeply heavy look in his eyes, he said, "There's also the last meeting we must plan before we launch our attack against your grand father and the Sith. It's going to be bloody. I have a feeling this will not be an easily won battle."**

**Rey's eyebrows creased in concern and she walked over to him, putting her hand on his arm and joining him to look out the window, "I know. Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy and sometimes lives are lost. This upcoming battle will be difficult, but I believe in the Force's plan for you and I to rule the galaxy, not Palpatine or the Sith. We _will win this."_**

**Kylo kept his eyes on the stars as she spoke, "I can't lose you, Rey."**

**Rey dipped her head and looked down for a moment, sighed, then looked back up at Kylo, "Ben....," she began, "Look at me."**

**Kylo looked directly at her.**

**She put her hand to the side of his face and ran her hand softly up his cheek and into his hair, and said, "I'm not going anywhere. We will never be apart. The Force brought us together to rule. That will not change. Don't let those thoughts take over. We will win."**

**Kylo gave her a soft look in response and nodded quietly.**

**Within seconds, Kylo's COMM sounded at the conference table.**

**He looked across the room, left Rey at the window, and abruptly went to answer it.**

**"That's the emergency button lighting up..." he said.**

**Kylo punched the COMM and General Pryde's voice came through.**

**"Supreme Leader, we have intelligence reports that The Sith Eternal may have found out about our future attack against them. There is chatter on the galaxy-wide-comms and it appears they are fortifying their orbital defenses around Exegol, Sir. Orders?"**

**Kylo's face became stern and bore a different demeanor.**

**"I see. Continue to monitor our intelligence channels, General. I'm not ordering any sudden moves yet. I have to confer with the Resistance before we launch our offensive. Let me confer with General Organa, share this information with her, so she can ready her forces, and then I will call a meeting tomorrow to finalize our plans. In the meantime, I want all of our listening posts near Exegol and just outside the system to monitor closely and report to me every three hours."**

**"Every three hours, Sir?" Pryde asked.**

**"Yes, I don't care if it's day or night cycle, I need to updated intelligence as it comes in." Kylo ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir." said General Pryde.**

**Kylo closed the COMM, took a deep breath and looked over at Rey.**

**"Tomorrow we finalize when we strike them." he said, "You heard General Pryde's report..."**

**Rey nodded, crossed the room, took Kylo's hand and said, "Tomorrow it is. We will call your mother here and plan the exact date of attack."**

**"Palpatine is strong with the Force," Kylo began, "He has his ways of finding things out. He probably sensed something in the Force about myself and the First Order. He was a voice in my head for years. It wouldn't be difficult for him to sense that I was planning an offensive against him." Kylo answered.**

**He paced the room a few more times, visibly becoming emotionally prepared for what lay ahead.**

**He looked over at Rey, and with a serious tone, said, "I killed Snoke, I will kill Palpatine."**

**Kylo's face was set like a flint.**

**Rey just observed his expression and nodded, recognizing the expression on Kylo she had seen on his face so many times before when he was serious or in battle.**

****

**************************************************

**Kylo and Rey went back to their quarters, had a meal and then lay in each other's arms all night. Kylo was only able to sleep periodically due to General Pryde, or another member of the bridge crew, contacting him every three hours, as he requested, with intelligence updates.**

**The very next day he would have one more official meeting with General Organa and his own generals. Tomorrow was the day they planned the exact date of their attack against Palpatine.**


	23. The Date of Attack is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo, Rey and Leia set the date of attack against Palpatine.
> 
> Kylo and Rey have some intimate moments!

**Chapter 23: The Date of Attack is Set!**

**It was the middle of the night cycle. The bridge officers had contacted Kylo exactly every three hours with intelligence updates, as he had ordered. Rey was sleeping soundly.**

**After the third COMM activation, Kylo rose from bed and quietly left Rey sleeping and walked into the sitting area to get something hot to drink.**

**He walked over to the COMM to request something to eat as well. He just couldn't fall into a deep sleep being on such high alert where Palpatine was concerned.**

**A bridge officer answered the COMM, "Yes, Supreme Leader? Do you need another intelligence update, Sir?"**

**"No. Wake the personnel in the dining hall and have two breakfast meals brought up here within the hour." he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir. Right away." the officer responded.**

**Kylo shut off the COMM and rummaged through Rey's stash of Caf and made himself a cup, then took a seat by his favorite window and sipped on it. He held a data pad in his hand with the latest intelligence on Exegol, Palpatie and the Sith.**

**His eyes were heavy, but sleep would not come. He would glance from the data pad and then out into the night sky, deep in thought. He leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes, thinking about setting up another meeting with his mother that very day.**

**About a half hour had passed and the door chime to his quarters sounded. He answered the door and a droid was standing outside with the food he requested.**

**He took it and shut the door. He took his food back to his seat and began to plan the upcoming meeting that day with his mother. As he was entering the information into the data pad to have it sent to the bridge, Rey walked out into the sitting area and saw him hard at work, and eating his breakfast.**

**Kylo looked up and saw her standing in the doorway with only a thin robe on.**

**He smiled at the sight of her.**

**"I can't sleep. I ordered some food for us. Yours is over there.." Kylo said, pointing to the table in the middle of the room.**

**"Oh, great. Thanks...." Rey began, "I noticed you were woken up every few hours. Finally gave up trying to sleep, did you?" she said, smiling at him..**

**"I ordered updates every three hours, so no, not much sleep. But even if these updates weren't coming in, I'd still be restless. I'm writing our itinerary for the day right now and then will send it to the bridge..." Kylo paused, then stood to walk over to Rey, "I've had my officers give my mother the same intelligence reports that I am receiving, so by now, she is most likely aware of the situation. By the time she returns to the ship today, she will be fully informed."**

**Rey nodded, taking a bite of a pastry that Kylo had brought up for her.**

**"Mmmm, cinnamon," Rey began, "And it's still warm." she smiled.**

**Kylo put his hands on her waist and just gazed at her for a few seconds, not saying a word.**

**Rey put her pastry down and put her arms around him and said, "The way you look at me. So deep, so penetrating. You say so much with your eyes, Ben."**

**Kylo leaned down to Rey's neck and planted soft kisses there. He moved to her collar bone and then back to her neck and up to her mouth. His kisses were barely grazing her skin, but the soft fullness of his mouth was arousing her.**

**Rey closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh at Kylo's touch and kisses.**

**She ran her hands softly up and down his bare chest and then around him to his back. Kylo lifted to look at Rey for a moment and saw how aroused she was already becoming at his touch.**

**He cradled her in his arms, picking her up, and without another word, walked her into their bedroom. He lay her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing her again, starting at her neck and moving his way down her body.**

**Rey kept her hands on his chest and waist, stroking gently as his lips made their way down her body.**

**"I want to feel you....." Rey sighed.**

**Kylo lips found their way to her breasts and he took her into his mouth slowly, making the sensations last for her.**

**Rey's eyes were closed again and she hummed contentedly as Kylo sent sensations through her with his mouth and his hands. His skin felt so warm against her and she could feel his arousal through his sleep briefs as he lay just over her.**

**Kylo's lips and hands were touching her as if this was the last time he'd ever make love to her. Rey could sense something different in the way he was making love to her already.**

**She opened her eyes and paid close attention to his expression. His eyes looked fearful, even though he was becoming visibly aroused. The sound of his breathing made that clear enough.**

**Rey didn't say anything, but she could sense through their bond that Kylo was worried he would either lose her in the upcoming battle, or that she'd be injured. She never knew him to let fear rule him, but when it came to her, he was more than protective.**

**Within seconds, Kylo had removed his sleep briefs and Rey pushed her robe to the side.**

**Rey put her forehead to Kylo's as he hovered over her. She closed her eyes, and with a sigh, said, "Be inside me...., Ben....."**

****

**Kylo gently sat up and pulled Rey on top of him. Her body molded with his and both shuddered with the warmth and pleasure they felt. Their Bond enhanced everything they felt, every move.**

**Their bodies were one just as their souls were one.**

**As Rey moved over Kylo, she whispered, "Oh.... you feel so good, Ben. So precious, so beautiful." Her voice was soft, yet raspy.**

**Kylo let out a moan of pleasure as Rey moved. He opened his eyes and just gazed at her, studying her every facial expression.**

**Rey opened her eyes, put her hands on either side of his face and into his hair as she moved him within her. Kylo let her set her own pace and rhythm.**

**Rey leaned into him as she began to kiss him gently.**

**"Thrust, Ben......" she pleaded.**

**Kylo began to thrust upwards into her, matching her pace and vehemence, pulling her hips so tight against his own that there was absolutely no space between them.**

**Rey felt her climax coming. Kylo sensed it and held out long enough to experience his own climax along with her.**

**Kylo pulsed within her and pulled her flush to his chest, tightly holding her, his face in her neck.**

**Rey let out a gasp of pleasure and deep breaths, then rested her head on his shoulder.**

**Kylo held Rey in place, not pulling out of her right away. He wanted to savor the feeling of her as long as possible. Rey loved the feeling of his chest rising against her as they both came down from their climaxes.**

**She leaned to his cheek, kissed him, then turned his face to hers and kissed his lips over and over.**

**"I love you, Ben." She said softly.**

**"I love _YOU, Rey...._ ", he whispered softly to her, not taking his eyes off of hers.**

**"Ben....", Rey began.**

**Kylo lifted his eyes, "Yes?"**

**"That was beautiful, but I sensed something in you. You are still worried, aren't you?" she said, stroking his hair with her hand.**

**Kylo looked down at their bodies still connected, nodded, "I'm worried, but I'm going to put it out of my mind for now. I promise."**

**Rey smiled with a sense of relief, but she knew he was worried about losing her.**

**She stood up from their bed and put her robe back on.**

**"Come on," she prodded, "Let's heat up our Caf and breakfast."**

**She held her hand extended to him and he quickly took her hand and followed her to the living area.**

*******************************************************

**Within a couple of hours, General Pryde was back on duty on the bridge and had made contact with General Organa as he was ordered to do by Kylo.**

**Leia had responded favorably and said she had indeed received the intelligence reports her son had sent her and that she would be on board his flag ship that very day to arrange the exact date of attack.**

**Kylo and Rey made their way to the bridge late that morning and General Pryde gave them an update on the meeting and when Leia would arrive.**

**"Sir," General Pryde said, "General Organa has asked permission to land in the hangar."**

**"Give her clearance to land." Kylo ordered, "Rey and I will meet her in the hangar and escort her to the meeting."**

**After making an observation of his officers on the bridge, he and Rey left soon afterward to meet with his mother in the hangar.**

**************************************************

****

**As Leia disembarked from her transport into the hangar bay, she caught sight of her son's command shuttle off to the side. She took a deep breath, thinking over his history with the First Order. She had hoped that after this joint operation between them against Palpatine and the Sith Eternal, that she and her son could forge a peaceful relationship, even when it came to matters of politics in the galaxy. But, for now, she knew that was something not to be discussed at this moment.**

**Kylo and Rey walked into the hangar bay and greeted Leia.**

**Kylo approached her and said, "Mother, welcome aboard," and gave her a polite nod.**

**Leia smiled. Her heart warmed with hearing her son call her 'mother.'**

**"Thank you, Ben. Let's get to our meeting." Leia answered.**

**Rey gave Leia a sideways smile and then walked beside Kylo as they escorted Leia and her officers to the conference room yet again.**

****************************************************

**Kylo ordered that General Pryde, along with General Hux, be included in the meeting. He wanted all of his top officers made perfectly aware of all the details.**

****

**Kylo, Rey and Leia all took their seats near to one another, at the head of the conference room table. Kylo began the meeting by reintroducing his mother to his officers. Both General Pryde and General Hux gave Leia a very cold nod, but they did at least acknowledge her. They did so out of respect for this joint alliance and out of respect for Kylo's commands, but they still were not accustomed to being allies with any part of the Resistance!**

**Leia nodded back in their direction and then put her eyes on her son as he spoke.**

**"Today," Kylo began, "we decide the exact date of our offensive on Exegol. By now, enough of the Resistance ships and our own vessels have been equipped with the cloaking technology. We will launch an offensive against their ships in orbital defense positions around Exegol, my Knights will lead the ground offensive. In addition to that, General Organa's troops will also be fighting alongside my Knights in the ground offensive. "**

**Kylo paused and put up a hologram image of Exegol for everyone. He stood and began to circle the table, pointing out what he saw as 'weaknesses' in the Sith Eternal's orbital defenses and how they could exploit them.**

**There was a map brought up of Exegol's surface areas, along with Palpatine's temple.**

**Hours were spent planning precise attack modes and offensive maneuvers.**

**Kylo continued, "Once my Knights and General Organa's forces clear a path to the Sith Temple, where Palpatine resides, Rey and I will move in. Until then, Rey and I will be in my command shuttle, in orbit, fighting the orbital defenses, then land once the way is made clear by my Knights and General Organa's troops, into the Sith Temple Complex. There WILL be additional hand to hand combat needed once inside the temple complex. Both the Resistance and the First Order have spent weeks training side by side for just this circumstance."**

**Kylo continued to outline the plan of attack and all eyes were on him as he spoke.**

**"Rey and myself will be engaged in the hand to hand combat, right alongside you." he said, giving Rey a glance.**

**Leia noticed a hint of worry in her son's eyes as he said that.**

**Everyone at the table nodded and were taking notes on their data pads.**

**Everyone was organized for this attack and they were as prepared as they could be to launch this offensive.**

**"Palpatine will NOT rule the galaxy!," Kylo shouted, "If the Sith are allowed to take control, the way of life under that regime would be far worse than any complaints I've heard against the First Order."**

**Kylo paused, took a deep breath, then said, "Rey, myself and General Organa have decided to move in for the offensive exactly two days from now."**

**Leia spent a few moments telling Kylo's officers her plans and how she was organizing her forces.**

**Kylo gave his mother the floor for a few moments, then said, "You have your orders and the date of our offensive against Exegol..., dismissed."**

**Everyone began to filter out of the room, except Leia. She wanted to spend another few moments alone with Ben and Rey!**

**The plan was finalized. The next step was the actual offensive itself.**

********************************************

****


	24. The Attack Against Palpatine and Sith Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo leads both the First Order and the Resistance in their attack against Palpatine and the Sith Fleet. The battle will be a two part battle and this chapter outlines the space offensive and the beginnings of the ground offensive. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two part battle! This chapter begins Kylo and Rey's offensive against Exegol, the next chapter will deal with their ground offensive!

**Chapter 24: The Attack Against Palpatine and Sith Begins!**

**Two days had passed and the day of the offensive against Palpatine and the Sith Eternal had arrived!**

**Kylo was fully dressed in his Supreme Leader's uniform and armor, with his saber at his side, Rey was armed with her saber and a blaster and both were on the bridge of the Finalizer, discussing final orders with General's Pryde and Hux.**

**Kylo had just finished giving orders and General Pryde asked to speak to Kylo in private.**

**Kylo agreed and walked with General Pryde over to a corner of the bridge and listened attentively.**

**"Yes, General?" Kylo asked.**

****

**General Pryde swallowed, rather uncomfortably, and said, "Sir, I have confidence that you and our forces will prevail today, or however long this offensive lasts, but I must ask you a rather uncomfortable question...." he paused, took another deep breath, looked around the bridge and then back at Kylo, and said, "Sir, if something should happen to you in this battle, if the unthinkable happens and you are killed or injured beyond the ability to rule, are there any orders, Sir? We want the First Order to have some semblance of power and stability. When Snoke was our Supreme Leader, he did not fight on the front lines, Sir, he sent our troops in his place and we know how fond you are of being on the front lines of battle and ....."**

**Kylo kept his eyes riveted on General Pryde and cut him off, saying "I understand your concerns, General. I have already given that some thought. As you know, I do not like waiting on the sidelines while my forces fight. I insist on fighting alongside my people, if possible. I WILL prevail, but if for some reason I did not survive, Rey is ruling with me. She would rule the First Order without me and carry on the vision we both have the galaxy and I would appoint YOU as her advisor. However, none of this will happen. We will both come out of this," Kylo paused ,"I have also made an audio and visual record of this in my personal logs. If you had to access them in the future, my personal command codes to access these logs are in my quarters. I have made provisions in case you need to prove that I have left you as Rey's second in command and her advisor. Should something happen to both Rey and myself, I have other plans in motion as well. I have made sure it's all documented for you, General."**

**General Pryde nodded, "Yes, Sir. I see. I was concerned about a power vacuum if the unthinkable were to happen. Thank you, Sir and...." he paused "I don't put much belief in the Force that you speak of, Sir, but if it means anything, 'may the Force be with you, Sir", said General Pryde with a slight smile, "I'm honored to serve you as my Supreme Leader."**

**Kylo nodded and before walking back to Rey, he said, "We _will_ win this, General. It will be a swift and decisive victory. Rey and I _will_ return. I realize you do not give much credence to the Force, but I thank you for your statement." and he gave General Pryde a nod of appreciation and walked back to Rey.**

**"What was that all about?" Rey asked.**

**"General Pryde wanted a word with me about contingency plans to rule the First Order should something happen to myself or both of us in this battle. I made myself clear to him and shared with him what you and I have discussed in private."**

**"Oh.." Rey paused, looking over at General Pryde from across the bridge, then back to Kylo, "I see. You know, General Pryde truly seems to admire you. He is loyal. General Hux, on the other hand, only seems to tolerate you.." Rey said, lifting an eyebrow.**

**Kylo nodded, "I'm very aware of how General Hux feels about me. The feeling is mutual, I assure you! I keep him in command due to his expertise and his longevity with the First Order, however, I appointed General Pryde as an advisor to YOU and as second in command should something happen to me."**

**"Yes, General Hux did not like me being here at first, but he has since warmed up to my presence here. However, you and I will both come back from this and none of these contingency plans will be necessary!" Rey said, rubbing Kylo's arm.**

**Kylo gave Rey a warm and deep look and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't seem to care who saw it while on the bridge. If anything, in his mind, it was a show of solidarity to everyone who witnessed his kissing Rey.**

**"We need to get to the Command Shuttle. My officers have their orders." said Kylo, looking around once more at his bridge crew and officers.**

**General Pryde nodded from across the bridge in Kylo's direction. Kylo nodded in return and then both he and Rey left the bridge and headed for the hangar bay for Kylo's command shuttle.**

*******************************************************

**When Kylo and Rey walked into the hangar bay, Kylo's command shuttle was already fully prepared for departure. Leia's own command ship was flanking the Finalizer and she was awaiting word from Kylo before she made another move.**

**"Sir," the hangar captain said, "Your command shuttle is fully armed, the cloak is operational and all of our vessels are cloaked as well and on standby for your orders."**

**"Good. Are my Knights on board my command shuttle?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir, they are." the captain responded.**

**Kylo nodded and then without another word, headed straight for the ramp leading up into his command shuttle. Rey was right beside him.**

**Kylo and Rey boarded the command shuttle and the Knights nodded as Kylo entered. Kylo made eye contact with them, nodded in return, and then remained standing with Rey as the ramp lifted and closed into place.**

**"Launch the shuttle and once we are outside the Finalizer, I want a brief moment to relay commands to our fleet and the Resistance fleet." Kylo ordered.**

****

**The navigational officer started the engines and lifted the command shuttle up and out of the hangar bay and just alongside the Finalizer.**

**Kylo opened a COMM system to the entire fleet, both First Order and Resistance.**

**Rey stood next to him, eager to hear his every word.**

**"This is Supreme Leader Ren. Today, we work as an alliance against Emperor Palpatine and the Sith Eternal Fleet. Both the First Order and the Resistance will not tolerate a Sith rule of the galaxy. We will have victory. Before we reach Exegol, you are to engage your cloaks on board your vessels and engage the enemy in orbit around Exegol. The cloaking technology will give us a tremendous advantage. Once we break through the orbital defenses of the Sith Fleet, my Knights will lead the ground invasion. Both Resistance fighters and my First Order officers will follow my Knight's lead as they advance toward the Sith Temple complex...." Kylo paused for a second, then continued, "Rey and myself will be following behind my Knights and the Resistance into the temple complex. We will be fighting alongside you! No matter what losses you see, keep advancing! No looking back, no retreat. A Sith government in the galaxy is NOT an option!"**

**Kylo stopped there and closed the COMM and then gave the order to jump to light speed. General Organa listened to her son speaking and certain sense of pride came over her regarding her son. She may not have agreed with his politics or his affiliation with the First Order, but she was proud to be standing alongside him against Palpatine and the Sith.**

**General Organa spoke to her bridge officers, "Follow my son's command shuttle and fleet. Take us to light speed." she ordered.**

**Her officers acknowledged Leia's orders and within seconds, Leia's entire fleet was not far behind Kylo's command shuttle at light speed, fast on their way to Exegol.**

*************************************************

****

**The Sith Eternal Fleet were in orbit around Exegol. Their sensors did not pick up the approach of the First Order or the Resistance fleet that was on an intercept course right toward them.**

**The cloaking technology that Kylo had ordered for the First Order and Resistance fleets seemed to be working.**

**Emperor Palpatine felt a shift in the Force, however, and though he did not know the exact date of an attack from Kylo Ren, he suspected that one would occur. A few days prior, he had ordered the Sith fleet to be on high alert just in case an attack did come.**

**The Sith Eternal officers manned their computer terminals continuously for any indications of approaching First Order vessels. They detected nothing.**

****

******************************************

**Within a few hours, Kylo's fleet had reached within a couple of light years of Exegol.**

**Kylo opened the COMM once more and put forth his final orders, his voice carrying powerfully to all who heard him.**

**"This is Supreme Leader Ren to all forces. We are within two light years of Exegol. So far, they do not appear to sense our arrival due to the cloaking technology. As soon as we enter orbit, begin an immediate assault on their destroyers and fighters. Though we are equipped with the cloaking technology, using evasive maneuvers will be necessary. They may be firing in the blind, but once you open fire, they have technology that can calculate your last known trajectory from the direction you fired from and then open fire in your vicinity. Do not become over confident due to the cloak, use evasive maneuvers! My command shuttle will be in orbit with you as the assault begins. Wait for my orders before initiating the ground assault." he ordered.**

**He shut off the COMM and then within a couple of minutes, his command shuttle dropped out of light speed.**

**As they approached Exegol, the Sith Eternal Fleet was massive. The number of vessels in orbit was almost too many to count. Kylo had hoped that the element of surprise, along with the cloaking technology would give them the upper hand.**

**Kylo's command shuttle, along with the First Order and Resistance ships, began an immediate assault on the Sith Eternal Fleet. They opened fired, wasting no time.**

**The Sith Eternal fleet responded quickly and vehemently.**

******************************************************

**Rey's heart was pounding in her chest, not due to fear, but enthusiasm. She was geared up for this battle and ready to fight. Kylo looked at Rey and noticed she was not in the least fearful.**

**Rey stood beside Kylo as they watched the Resistance and the First Order laying down heavy fire power on the Sith fleet. They watched the battle out the observation window of his command shuttle.**

**"Move us in closer!" Kylo commanded.**

**"Very good, sir." the navigation officer responded.**

**"Bring us alongside that main cruiser...! There!" Kylo pointed.**

**Kylo's navigational officer took them alongside a very prominent Sith cruiser and awaited Kylo's orders.**

**"They know we are here," Kylo began, "But due to the cloak, they are only guessing our exact locations. They are firing based on our last known trajectories. Flank my command shuttle with them and lay down fire on the coordinates I'm giving you now!" Kylo commanded.  
**

**Rey watched as Kylo's energy seethed, his face red and his breath quick. He was seething with energy and exerting no hesitancy in his actions. Kylo punched in some coordinates into the computer and ordered his officer to open fire.**

**"Sir," the officer began, "Those coordinates do not appear to be a strong point. Are you certain these are correct?" he asked.**

**"Yes! The coordinates I gave you will set off a chain reaction within their vessels and destroy their propulsion systems." Kylo ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir... firing." answered the officer.**

**Rey gripped her saber at her side tightly. She was becoming restless to begin the ground invasion, but she knew this orbital battle could take hours.**

**Kylo stood at the front of his command shuttle and watched as his officer opened fired at the exact coordinates he ordered, and within seconds, the cruiser came to a stand still and multiple explosions could be seen.**

**"Open the COMM to my entire fleet!!" Kylo ordered.**

**The officer nodded, "Yes, Sir, Comm open!"**

**"This is Supreme Leader, Ren to the Resistance and First Order fleets. The coordinates that I'm sending you are essential to destroying the Sith fleet's ability to pursue us or maneuver as easily in this battle. The target does not appear to be a valuable one on the surface, but trust me. Open fire on each cruiser at the exact coordinates I'm sending you and it should all but disable their ships maneuverability." he commanded.**

**The COMM was closed and Kylo stood back, waiting to see his orders carried out.**

**Within seconds, both the First Order TIE's and X-Wings coverged, cloaks enabled, on the Sith cruisers, firing on the exact coordinates that Kylo had given them.**

**The Sith cruisers came to a halt. Their fire power was still operational, but with their inability to maneuver, it would be almost impossible for them to stop the First Order and the Resistance from passing their defenses and begin a ground invasion.**

**Kylo smiled to himself and took a deep breath, speaking to his navigational officer, "Send out the order to both the Resistance and First Order to continue the orbital offensive, and begin taking my command shuttle toward the surface of Exegol Now!" he ordered.**

**"Yes, Sir...." replied the navigational officer.**

**The TIE fighters, alongside the X-Wings, continued to lay down a barrage of firepower against the Sith cruisers. The Sith Eternal fleet was powerful and was able to destroy a few TIE and X-Wing fighters in orbit.**

**Rey watched as several X-wings and TIE fighters were lost in battle. She walked over to the COMM and opened communication with Leia.**

**General Organa was on the bridge of her ship and her officers alerted her to the incoming message from Rey.**

**"Yes, Rey? This is Leia..."**

**"Leia, we are about to begin the ground invasion. Kylo's Knights are about to lead the way. Are your forces prepared?" she asked.**

**"Yes, Rey. My officers are in their vessels now, prepared to follow my son's command shuttle to the surface."**

**Leia continued, "My son is quite effective in battle. I'm used to fighting against the First Order, not alongside them." Leia mused softly.**

**"Yes, true. I think both sides are making an excellent team against the the Sith fleet so far. How many casualties have you suffered so far?" Rey asked.**

**Leia glanced over at her console and conferred with a few of her officers "We have lost eight X-wings so far. Good pilots that will be missed." she said with a somber voice, "how about you and my son? How many TIE's lost?"**

**"Kylo informed me that we have lost several as well. They were good men. All were prepared that losses may be had. We will prevail, Leia. I will be in touch. Rey out."**

**Leia closed the Comm on her end and spoke to her officers, "You men and women will be following my son's command shuttle to the surface of Exegol. Once there, you will be fighting alongside the Knights of Ren and make headway to the Sith Temple." she ordered.**

**Leia's troops nodded silently in her direction and held onto their blasters, ready to fight.**

*************************************

**Kylo's command shuttle made it's way into the atmosphere of Exegol and Leia's ships and troops followed close behind.**

****

**Kylo's command shuttle navigated through the dark and dreary, lightening filled atmosphere of Exegol and quickly made it's way to the surface. They were met with more firepower from Sith Ground troops, however.**

**Kylo looked at his sensors and then out the window and saw the Sith ground troops firing.**

**"Order all vessels to open fire on those ground troops. I know that it will give away our exact location, even with the cloaks, but we will be disembarking soon anyway and fully visible to them. Take out as many of their ground defenses as possible!!!" he yelled sternly.**

**His officers nodded and began to make quick passes, firing at all the ground defenses of the Sith. The TIE fighters and X-wings that followed Kylo's command shuttle did the same, laying down firepower on ground forces.**

**About an hour passed with a continual exchange of fire going back and forth between Kylo's forces and the Sith ground forces before any headway was made for them to land.**

**"Open the COMM!" Kylo ordered.**

**Kylo ordered the Resistance and his own forces to begin landing procedures.**

**"We are about to engage the enemy in hand to hand combat! Show no mercy! No prisoners, no quarter! Advance NOW!" he ordered loudly.**

**His command shuttle landed amidst tremendous fire power and explosions going off in every direction.**

**The ramp to Kylo's command shuttle opened and as he and Rey made their way down the ramp, the X-wings and TIE's that were following behind him, landed also.**

**Kylo and Rey ignited their sabers and stood waiting for the pilots from both the TIE's and X-wings to disembark so he could give orders.**

******************************************************

****

****

**Kylo and Rey stood outside the command shuttle prepared to fight alongside Kylo's Knights and the Resistance forces!**

**The TIE fighter pilots and the Resistance pilots all disembarked their vessels, but all were dodging incoming blaster and fire power in their direction. Kylo deflected some of the blaster fire with his saber, as did Rey.**

**The First Order soldiers and Resistance soldiers stood side by side, giving each other cover during the incoming fire against them.**

**Kylo raised his voice loudly, "Follow my lead! My Knights and I, along with Rey, will clear the path the temple complex up ahead! No turning back! No mercy! No hesitation! Let's move out!" he ordered loudly.**

**Kylo looked over at Rey momentarily and gave her a worried glance. His only fear was either losing Rey in this battle or her being badly injured.**

**Rey, dodging incoming blaster fire with her saber, quickly moved alongside Kylo and pulled him down by his shoulders to her lips. She crashed her mouth onto his with such ferocity that it took Kylo's breath away.**

**"We will do this. We will come out alive. The Force has willed it! Now, do not worry about me! Let's go!" she yelled over the noise of the warfare all around them.**

**Kylo kissed her back, held her closely and then let her go.**

**Kylo held his cross saber in front of him, Rey was at his side. The Knights were behind them and the Resistance forces as well. Kylo led the way and pointed forward with his saber, "Advance!!!" he yelled, running as fast as he could toward the ground forces guarding the Sith Temple.**

****

**Kylo gave the order to advance and within seconds, they were quickly engaged in hand to hand combat with Sith ground forces.**

*******************************************

**((The next couple of hours, Kylo, Rey, the Knights, and the First Order, along with the Resistance, will have intense ground combat with the Sith.)))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo and Rey advance further in the ground battle into the Sith Temple and Face Palpatine directly!


	25. The Ground Invasion on Exegol Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground invasion on Exegol begins. Poe and Finn show up in the battle too! This battle will expand beyond Exegol and Leia may just offer her assistance even more. Kylo and Rey make it to the entrance of the Sith Temple, about to face Palpatine face to face.

**Chapter 25: The Ground Invasion on Exegol Begins**

**The ground invasion had begun. There was nothing but the sounds of explosions all around. The dust was rising from Exegol's surface as troops advanced against Palpatine's Sith Temple. Lightening flashed everywhere.**

**The Sith Eternal were awaiting the First Order and the Resistance troops with their own lines of defense. Kylo's Knights ran ahead first, engaging the Sith Eternal forces in hand to hand combat. Vicrul was the first to engage the Sith ground forces. As Rey advanced, behind the Knights, she took one brief second to watch Vicrul's skill at work. She had trained with Kylo's Knights on several occasions, but to see them in action in true battle, was another thing entirely. Vicrul was joined by Ap'lek, Kuruk and Cardo. The other Knights were attempting to draw some of the Sith soldiers away from the front lines.**

****

**Though the area seemed to be chaos and mass confusion, Kylo and Rey used the Force and knew how their soldiers were performing and the morale of all involved. Rey could sense that morale was still very high and everyone, the Resistance included, seemed encouraged by Kylo's speeches about not giving up and no turning back. It was not easy for the Resistance to work with the First Order, however, they knew very well that the alternative would be the Sith Eternal and Palpatine ruling the galaxy.**

**They agreed with Kylo in one respect: If Palpatine and the Sith Eternal were allowed to rule, any complaint they had against the First Order would be nothing in comparison. No one knew exactly how both sides would work together after this battle was complete, but the galaxy, and the First Order, would now be ruling differently since Rey joined forces with Kylo and the Resistance knew this.**

**Kylo was deflecting blaster fire as he advanced behind his Knights. The Knights had insisted that they give Kylo some kind of 'cover' and advance before he did. Not that Kylo needed their protection, but the Knights insisted on this due to the fact that Kylo was the Supreme Leader.**

**Kylo glanced behind him as he fought his way forward and noticed that the Resistance was keeping up with his own forces. For a moment, it almost caught him off guard that his own forces and the Resistance were working side by side. He quickly returned his attention in front of him and noticed several Sith soldiers moving in on his position. Rey was a few yards away from Kylo, deflecting blaster fire. She looked over at Kylo and noticed the Sith soldiers running toward him. She could not get to him and was blocked by incoming fire and had to take cover behind some stones in her path. She kept a close eye on Kylo as he began to engage the Sith soldiers in hand to hand combat.**

****

**Kylo met several Sith soldiers head on, easily deflecting their incoming blaster fire and then swiftly used his saber to kill all but one of them. The remaining Sith soldier pulled a spare blaster from his side and aimed it at Kylo. Kylo raised his arm quickly, put the soldier into a Force choke hold and threw him to the ground. Once the soldier was on the ground, gasping for air, Kylo ran his saber through his chest, killing him instantly. Out of breath, Kylo looked up ahead of him and watched his Knights still engaged in combat.**

**Rey saw that Kylo was alright and finally saw enough of a break in the incoming firepower to run across the expanse between them and fight at his side.**

**Kylo saw her running in his direction. As Rey was making her way to him, several Sith soldiers intercepted her. Rey stopped in her tracks and engaged them. She began to draw on her training with Kylo's Knights and remembered what they shared with her about drawing on her passions and anger to give her strength in battle. She let go and began to allow that to flow through her. Kylo watched as Rey easily fought the three Sith soldiers engaging her. She used her saber and the Force to deal with them swiftly.**

**Several yards behind this line of battle, General Organa had landed with a transport and several more troops from the Resistance. She watched as her own forces worked alongside Kylo's forces in battle. Even she had a difficult time actually seeing this take place. The years she had spent fighting against the Empire and First Order, and now they were working together jointly to accomplish this goal? She admitted to herself that it was difficult to comprehend, but here they were, standing together in this battle.**

**A Resistance fighter advanced quickly and ran up beside Rey and gave her some aid.**

**Kylo stood surveying the landscape briefly, taking in every bit of information he could about the Sith front lines and even those that were closer to Palpatine's temple.**

**As he stood surveying his troops and the battle, he squinted through the dust of the battle as he thought he saw two very familiar faces running in his direction. He was surprised to see Finn and Poe run up beside him! Poe and Finn stopped right in front of Kylo, out of breath and gave Kylo and uneasy stare.**

**Kylo gave them an inquisitive look, saying, "I thought my mother had you two in prison for attempting to take my life? What are you doing here?"**

****

**Poe jumped in quickly, saying, "Hey look. I'm not happy about being here either, working alongside you, but General Organa saw fit to use us in this battle. She knows our abilities and training would be necessary in this fight. I don't want Palpatine or the Sith to rule this galaxy any more than you do! So....here we are. You're stuck with us!" Poe stretched his arms out to either side and shrugged his shoulders.**

**Kylo rolled his eyes, took a deep breath and looked directly at Finn, saying, "FN-2187"**

**Finn nodded quietly, visibly uncomfortable and said nothing. He turned his attention to the battle and looked away from Kylo for a few seconds.**

**"Hey look," Finn said, looking back at Kylo, "we will advance up, with the Knights of Ren, give you extra cover, we can help to take the last line of defense out so that there is a more clear path to the entrance to Palpatine's temple."**

**Kylo nodded, but said nothing.**

**Poe gave Kylo a glance and Kylo nodded and said, "I'll be right behind you and so will Rey."**

**"Let's go!" Poe shouted and Finn followed him toward where the Knights were fighting and helped them in battle.**

**Kylo stood, shaking his head that Poe and Finn were actually in this battle alongside him. He looked behind him and noticed his mother making her way across the battle field, dust was flying everywhere and it was difficult for him to make out his mother's face, but he knew it was her.**

**Leia made her way up to her son and stood looking at him with concern.**

**Kylo was the first to speak, "Mother. You're on the battlefield?"**

**Leia smiled, "I don't shy away from a battle. Where do you think _YOU_ inherited that trait from?"**

**Kylo shook his head, but kept a straight face, "Very well. A line has almost been cleared to the Sith Temple entrance..." Kylo paused, "I noticed that FN-2187 and that Resistance pilot have been let lose. Should I be concerned for my life?" Kylo asked sarcastically.  
**

**"No. They won't pose a threat. I've dealt with them severely. They know to support our mutual cause. They also have been warned that you are my son and if another attempt is made on your life, I will take it personally." she responded.**

**Kylo took a deep breath and looked past his mother and saw Rey not far off. Rey had a look of amusement on her face as Leia stood there speaking to Kylo. Rey had also caught sight of Poe and Finn speaking to Kylo and she was intrigued how Kylo would respond.**

**"Mother...." Kylo began, "Please. Let Rey and myself handle this battle. Perhaps you should take cover."**

**Leia tilted her head in amusement at her son, "I appreciate your concern. I will remain on the battle field, but far enough back that I'm away from the front lines. I want to give support to my own troops. Why? Are you worried for me?"**

**Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at his mother, "I guess you could say that."**

**Leia gave her son a quick smile and then fell back, closer to her transport. Kylo watched her walk back to her transport, but remain on the back of the battlefield watching her troops and giving them verbal support and direction.**

**He returned his focus to the battle ahead of him and saw Finn and Poe fighting alongside his Knights. Rey finally managed to make her way to Kylo and she watched along with him.**

**"Let's advance..." Rey said, out of breath, "Looks like your Knights have made good progress."**

**"Yes, they have. Are you alright? Any injuries?" Kylo asked.**

**"No. I'm fine. I took down a few soldiers with no problem. Let's go." she responded.**

**Kylo gave her a nod and then ignited his saber once more, advancing with Rey toward where his Knights and Finn and Poe were fighting. They quickly drew near to the last line of defense and immediately engaged the Sith soldiers in more hand to hand combat.**

****

**Kylo noticed some of his own troops, along with Resistance troops, lying dead on the ground just before the last line of defense into the Sith Temple. He looked over at Rey. She seemed to take notice, but kept her eyes on the battle, choosing not to get distracted by the death all around her.**

**Kylo looked up and saw Poe struggling with one of the Sith Soldiers and made his way over to him. Poe was losing his battle with this Sith solider and was about ready to take a blaster straight to the head when Kylo lifted his arm and threw the Sith soldier to the ground with the Force. He ran the soldier through with his saber and then looked over at Poe.**

**Poe lay on the ground, out of breath, looking up at Kylo and realized that Kylo had just saved his life. He gave Kylo a nod of appreciation and didn't know what to say. Kylo gave Poe nothing but a stern look and then walked away, back to where Rey was standing.**

**"You saved his life..." Rey said.**

**Kylo sighed, "Don't _remind_ me." **

**Several First Order troops ran up to Kylo and gave him a report.**

**"Supreme Leader, our forces have managed to clear a path to the temple entrance, Sir." the First Order soldier said, out of breath.**

**"Very good. Advance! Our next move is to confront Emperor Palpatine face to face." Kylo ordered.**

**The First Order soldier nodded and then ran back to where he was.**

**Kylo stood in place and shouted loudly to his own troops and the Resistance troops, "Advance! Our next target is Palpatine himself!! Move out!"**

**The troops, both First Order and Resistance, acknowledged Kylo's command and began to advance once more.**

**Rey stepped over the bodies of several First Order soldiers and looked at Kylo, "Many losses today."**

**Kylo looked at her and said, "Yes. That's the nature of war..." he paused, then continued, "Many Resistance were lost as well."**

**Rey nodded while looking all around her at the vast amounts bodies on the ground from both sides, "Yes..." she said somberly.**

**Suddenly, a First Order captain ran up to Kylo and gave him another urgent report.**

**"Supreme Leader! There is an incoming transmission from General Pryde on board the Finalizer. I have a Comm active in a TIE fighter over here, Sir. Would you like to take it, Sir?"  
  
**

**"Yes...I'll speak to him." Kylo said, making his way quickly over to the TIE fighter.**

**Rey mentioned to Kylo that she would also give him some cover while he spoke to General Pryde. Kylo's forces and the Resistance forces were just beginning to advance inside the Sith Temple when Kylo sat in the TIE and opened the COMM with General Pryde.**

**"General Pryde," Kylo began, "go ahead."**

**"Supreme Leader," General Pryde started, "The Finalizer, along with our surrounding fleet, have been intercepted by some Sith fleet forces. They found our location and have begun to engage us here. Orders, Sir?"**

**"Some of the Sith fleet are there? I made sure we immobilized their fleet, taking out their ability to maneuver, before we started our ground offensive here on Exegol, " Kylo paused, "This fleet must be some extra from another location, ships we did not yet engage. General, I want you to engage them with our ion cannons and all available TIE's we have left there on the Finalizer. It appears we have a battle on two fronts now!"**

**Rey overheard Kylo's conversation with General Pryde and quickly ran back to where Leia was on her transport. Leia saw Rey running toward her and ran out to meet her half way.**

**"Rey! What is it?" Leia asked loudly, above the noise.**

**Rey finally got to Leia's location and said, "Leia..... Kylo is on the COMM with General Pryde. The Finalizer and the First Order fleet us under attack. Is there any way you can help? Do you have any more Resistance resources available to help them combat the Sith attack on the Finalizer?"**

**Leia thought quickly and said, "Yes! Let me get on the COMM with Acht-To. I have some extra ships, fighters and resources there to come to the aid of the Finalizer! I'll mobilize them them now!"**

**Rey nodded, "Thank you, Leia! I will let Kylo know you are sending reinforcements from the Resistance to help!" and then Rey quickly ran off, back to Kylo's location.**

**Kylo was stepping down from the TIE when Rey caught up to him, out of breath.**

**"Ben! Your mother is sending reinforcements to help your flag ship! She is mobilizing more forces from Acht-To and sending aid." Rey said breathing heavily.**

**Kylo looked up and squinted through the dust and lightening flashing everywhere and caught sight of his mother's transport ship lifting off and out of Exegol's atmosphere.**

**"Not only is she calling for reinforcements from Acht-To, but it appears she is going herself to fight alongside the Finalizer. We now have a battle on two fronts." Kylo said, igniting his saber once more.**

**Rey smiled, "Your mother is amazing. She truly loves you, Ben. I think she's trying to make up for so many lost years. Besides, I know where you get your battle skills from!"**

**Kylo shook his head, "My mother said the same to me..." he sighed.**

**"Let's go. Our forces have already penetrated the entrance to Palpatine's temple. Are you ready to face your grand father?" Kylo asked.**

**Rey lifted an eyebrow and sighed, "Ready? I don't know about that. What I do know is that this _has to be done_. Let's go."**

**Kylo and Rey ran toward the opening of the Sith temple, their sabers lit.**

********************************************************

**Leia was on her way to the Finalizer. She was rallying aid from Acht-To to fight the Sith fleet attacking her son's flag ship and she herself was going to take her battle cruiser to enter the battle!**

****

**Leia was not one to back down from a fight and she wasn't about to now.**

**There was now a battle on two fronts. Rey and Kylo were about to face Palpatine face to face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo and Rey confront Palpatine face-to-face and Leia comes alongside General Pryde to help him battle the Sith fleet firing on the Finalizer!


	26. Confronting Emperor Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey finally confront Palpatine. Will Rey be tempted briefly to take the throne?  
> What remains of the Sith fleet continue to battle against the Finalizer and the First Order.

**Chapter 26: Confronting Emperor Palpatine**

**Kylo and Rey stepped foot just inside the Sith Temple. The lighting was very dim and all that could be seen, besides the First Order forces fighting inside, was some equipment and machinery.**

**They walked slowly into the entrance and some of the Knights came up to Rey and Kylo and gave them an update.**

**"You have done well. Your loyalty will be rewarded and remembered," Kylo began, speaking to Vicrul, and continued, "Rey and I will descend now to the lower area of the temple and confront Palpatine. It appears you, along with our troops, have cleared a path of least resistance for us?" Kylo said.**

**Vicrul nodded, "Yes, Kylo.... we have managed to clear the way. We lost many First Order troops and Resistance fighters as well, but the way should be mostly clear. You may encounter some Sith Elite forces down below. Shall we accompany you?" he asked.**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, you and the rest of the Knights, along with our forces, can follow behind and offer back up, should it be needed."**

**Rey walked a few paces forward and looked at the equipment that lined the sides of the temple entrance. She carefully reviewed the machinery and gave Kylo an inquisitive glance.**

**Kylo walked over to join her, examining the equipment.**

**"I've been here before, Rey..." Kylo began, "When I first met your grandfather, I saw clones of Snoke in here. Snoke was merely a puppet on a string for Palpatine. Afterward, I was told by your grandfather that he wanted you killed. He wanted _me_ to kill you and take the throne in his place and do away with the First Order and rule the 'Final Order' instead."**

**Rey listened attentively to Kylo's remarks and nodded, "I see. That's why you were so intent on following me and hunting me down these past few months. You wanted to get this information to me." Rey answered.**

**"Yes, I did hunt you down for those reasons, but most of all, I wanted you to be with me, to rule with me and share a life with me." Kylo answered.**

**He pulled Rey close for a quick embrace and stroked her face, "We need to keep moving. Are you alright?"**

**Rey sighed as Kylo touched her face, "I'm alright, I guess. I have to face him."**

**"Rey," Kylo began again, "Don't be surprised if your grand father tries to seduce you to accepting his terms of ruling the Sith. You are his blood and he may try to offer you the throne today. You must stand strong against him."**

**Rey's eyelids went wide, "I would never accept an offer from him!" she began, "The very thought of ruling the Sith? I have come with you to end them not rule them."**

**Kylo nodded, "Rey, I know that is your intent, I know you, however, the pull to rule and the power that comes with it is powerful. I know from experience. You and I use both the Dark and Light side of the Force, but Palpatine rules only with the Dark Side. It's power is very seductive. I'm speaking from experience. You MUST have your guard up."**

**Rey nodded intently at Kylo as he spoke to her that word of warning. Kylo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her mouth and then stood back to look at her.**

**"Let's go." he said softly, extending his hand to her.**

**Rey lit her saber and so did Kylo. The Knights stood off the to the side as Kylo and Rey talked and exchanged their kiss. They were waiting for Kylo's command to move forward.**

**Rey gave Kylo a soft smile and took his hand, while keeping her saber in her right hand. Kylo's red cross saber was lit as well and they walked to the large, round, stone elevator at the center of the room and stood on the platform. Kylo's Knights and a few First Order troops joined them.**

**Within seconds, Poe and Finn's voices could be heard, yelling as they ran into the Sith temple, heading to the elevator.**

**"Wait!" Poe exclaimed loudly.**

**Kylo sighed, gave Rey an impatient look. Rey could tell that Kylo was merely tolerating Poe's presence, but still did not care for the man.**

**Poe ran to the edge of the elevator, his blaster in his hand, "Can we join you?" Poe asked, pointing also over at Finn.**

**Rey gave them a hesitant look and glanced at Kylo for his reaction.**

**Rey was still upset with Poe and Finn for what they had tried to do to Kylo just a few weeks before and wasn't sure how to respond.**

**"Look, you two, you are still not on my good side. After what you pulled against Kylo? He just saved your life today Poe and to think that you tried to kill HIM just a few weeks ago? You both defied Leia's orders on countless occasions and disregarded her orders. Why should I let you come with Kylo and I?" Rey asked, her demeanor clearly agitated.**

**Kylo looked at the protective expression for him on Rey's face and his heart felt full. A warmth flooded his soul knowing she was defensive over him.**

**Poe and Finn looked at one another and shifted on their feet for a few seconds, then pleaded, "Rey, I apologize for that. We see things a bit differently now. We can't take back our prior actions, but we can make up for it by being here for you now...." Poe hesitated, "And... I DO appreciate that Ren saved my life today." Poe said, giving Kylo a brief glance.**

**Kylo sighed with irritation and said, "You can join us. Hurry."**

**Poe nodded and both he and Finn jumped onto the elevator with Kylo, Rey and the Knights and other First Order officers.**

**Poe tried to smooth things over with Kylo and said, "Hey... I really do appreciate what you did for me back there. The way you used the Force to throw that Sith soldier to the ground and...." Poe stopped as Kylo began to interrupt him.**

**"Okay, okay. Just make sure I don't _regret_ that I saved your life back there! Any more attempts made on my life by YOU or the Resistance and _I will_ personally be the one to take _YOUR_ life next time. Understood?" Kylo said sternly, staring Poe right in the eye.**

**"I get it, I get it...." Poe said, looking at Finn.**

**Finn spoke up to Rey and said, "Do we have a plan once we get to the bottom?"**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow and sighed, "Our only plan is to engage whatever forces await us down there and then head directly into the throne room." Rey responded.**

**Finn nodded, "Thanks for including us, Rey. We want to win back your trust."**

**Rey put her hand on Finn's shoulder and smiled at him quietly, but then quickly turned her attention to the elevator as it made it's descent to the lower areas.**

**Kylo thought briefly on his mother and what progress she may be making in contacting General Pryde in confronting the Sith Fleet that was attacking the Finalizer.**

**"My mother...." Kylo said out loud, "she must be rallying more of the Resistance as we speak to help General Pryde. My flag ship is capable of battling the Sith Fleet, but I will take all the help I can get."**

**Rey smiled "Your mother is showing you she wants to renew a relationship with you. She has your back, Ben."**

**Kylo gave Rey a soft smile, "We will have to discuss how both sides will work together after this joint operation." Kylo suggested.**

**Rey nodded, "True. Changes will need to be made between the First Order and the Resistance."**

**No sooner did Rey finish that sentence, the stone elevator hit the bottom floor.**

**Everyone stepped off the elevator and surprisingly no one was met with any resistance from the Sith.**

**Vicrul, Ap'Lek, and Cardo all went ahead of Kylo and Rey with their weapons drawn and made sure the path was clear of any firepower.**

**It was surreal and very quiet, almost unnatural, considering the noisy battle that raged above ground.**

**Kylo extended his saber in front of him and so did Rey. Poe and Finn pulled their blasters out and held them in front of them as well, looking to all sides for any opposition.**

**Within seconds, Palpatine's voice could be heard cackling through the long and dark corridors of the Sith Temple.**

**Rey's skin broke out in goosebumps and a chill ran down her spine. She had never met Palpatine, her grand father, yet in person. She was not afraid of him, but somehow the feeling she had was a feeling of unease.**

**Palpatine spoke directly to Kylo now, his voice traveling through the corridors with a haunting sound.**

**"Back so soon, my boy? You and your First Order forces?" Palpatine said with a chuckle.**

**Kylo said nothing, not wanting to give Palpatine the satisfaction of an answer right away.**

**He gritted his jaw together and kept moving forward, "This way.." Kylo whispered to his Knights, "I've been here before. His throne room is down this corridor." he said.**

**"Do you really believe you can unseat me? To undermine the Sith Eternal, Final Order fleet?" Palpatine continued, "I offered you the throne, my boy. I offered you the rule of the Final Order and this is how you repay me? Did you even kill the girl?"**

**Kylo continued to let Palpatine go on speaking and gave no answer. Rey looked over at Kylo's expression as her grand father spoke.**

**"He doesn't sense that I'm here?" Rey asked curiously.**

**"Apparently not." Kylo answered.**

**They approached closer to the throne room and Kylo gave an order to his Knights and all who had accompanied them down there.**

**"Make no move against Palpatine unless I give the order, understood?" Kylo commanded.**

**The Knights acknowledged Kylo's command and Finn and Poe agreed as well.**

**Kylo motioned for a few of the First order troopers he had with him to move out head of him and stand in positions just outside the throne room. The Knights did the same. Kylo and Rey approached the doorway and stood just inside.**

**They looked to the left and saw Palpatine's throne, but it was empty. Instead, they saw a machine structure supporting Palpatine slightly off the ground.**

**Kylo and Rey took a few steps forward and then his Knights, Poe and Finn followed closely behind, their weapons drawn.**

****

**As they approached Palpatine, Kylo motioned for his Knights and the others to surround the room.**

**The Knights positioned themselves in every corner of the room. Poe, Finn and some of Kylo's troopers did the same. All eyes were on the Emperor and what moves Kylo and Rey might make.**

**Emperor Palpatine's eyes went wide. He finally recognized who Rey was and that she was actually here.**

**Rey noticed the look in Palpatine's eyes as she walked closer.**

**"My grand child is here. YOU are the rightful heir to this throne..." Palpatine said, extending his hand out to point to the Sith throne in the room.**

**Rey glanced over at the throne, raised her saber at him and then looked back at Palpatine.**

**"I'm ashamed to be your blood! I want nothing to do with the Sith throne. Kylo and I are here today to put an end to you and your Sith Eternal forces. He and I will rule and the First Order will have prominence." Rey responded, keeping her eyes glued to Palpatine.**

**Palpatine laughed loudly, "Such a weak girl, not recognizing the power of your blood line. The Skywalker line is powerful, yes, but YOU have my power, girl. I offered Kylo Ren the throne to lure you here. I didn't want you dead. I knew Kylo had a weakness for YOU! I have seen into his mind for years. You can take the throne this very day. It is your right alone to rule. The Sith fleet will answer to you and you can make the galaxy what you want it to be as Empress!" said Palpatine, giving Rey a serious look.**

**Rey shook her head, "I want no part of it. Today the Sith will end. Kylo and I are destined by the Force to rule." Rey answered.**

**Palpatine looked over at Kylo and said, "This boy will not rule in my place _or yours_. You have the Palpatine bloodline running through your veins, girl, not Kylo Ren."**

**Rey moved closer and extended her saber directly pointing it at Palpatine.**

**"No. My bloodline does not determine who I am or how I choose to live. You can either surrender today or die here today." Rey threatened.**

**Poe and Finn were standing in the back of the throne room absolutely stunned by what they were hearing. They had no idea that Rey was a Palpatine!**

**Poe's expression was one of shock and Finn's was as well. The Knights made no moves, but stood still as Kylo had commanded them.**

**Kylo moved closer to Palpatine, saying, "Rey is correct. You can either surrender and spend the rest of your days in a First order Prison or you will die here today. Either way, as I told Rey a year ago, it's time for the Sith to end." Kylo said sternly, his saber outstretched toward Palpatine.**

**Palpatine laughed, "Your feeble powers are no match for me, boy. You may control others and intimidate them with your Force abilities that you inherited from the Skywalker blood line, but the Skywalkers have never been a match for ME."**

**Kylo put the blade of his saber at Palpatine's neck and said, "You over estimate yourself. I have abilities you know nothing about. I have barely begun to exhibit what I am capable of! There is something you do not know. Rey and I are a Dyad in the Force and together, we both use power and ability stronger than life itself. As a joint pair, you stand no chance. The Force has willed that your grand daughter and I rule the galaxy, bringing balance."**

**"Balance?" Palpatine laughed loudly, "Balance indeed! The Dark Side alone is what will make this galaxy what it needs to be. The Light side is weak, there is no room for the Light side. No, what I see is Rey, my grand daughter, taking her rightful place as the ruler of this galaxy. Empress Palpatine will ascend the throne, revive the Sith this very day, rule with the Dark Side and command the Sith Final Order Fleet! She will kill you, boy, and end the Skywalker line forever."**

**Rey was riveted on Palpatine for some reason. She couldn't look away. It was as if he was inside her head somehow. Kylo could feel a struggle with her through their Bond and looked over at Rey concerned.**

**"Rey!" Kylo yelled, "Look at me!"**

**Rey kept staring at Palpatine and still could not look away.**

**"Goood......" Palpatine murmured, looking at Rey, "Take your place. End the Skywalker line that has been a thorn in my side for far too long. Take your place as the most powerful ruler in this galaxy! Why share that with someone else? You don't need Kylo Ren, you need no one." Palpatine said, pointing to the throne yet again.**

**Rey swallowed hard and looked over at Kylo.**

**Kylo was looking at her with concern yet again, "Rey. He is inside your head. You must block him. Put up a barrier. Don't let him in. He is trying to seduce you to his point of view. You have to resist mentally."**

**Rey knew in her heart that what her grand father was doing was a Dark Side technique into her mind and she was trying to resist his pull on her mind and heart. That part of her that DID hear the call of the Dark Side was fighting his offer. She hated herself for this. There was an inner struggle taking place.**

**Rey remembered how Kylo had worried that he would lose her during this battle. Could it be that he wasn't going to loser her physically, but lose her to Palpatine?**

**Rey closed her eyes tightly, shifted her feet for a few seconds, then reopened her eyes to glare at Palpatine.**

**She spoke, gritting her teeth, "You are not interested in me or in me ruling the galaxy as your blood. You are only interested in passing your spirit onto me! You will still be ruling the galaxy from within ME! It will be YOU ruling and I cannot allow this. I will fight you with everything I have. I stand with Kylo and he and I will rule!"**

**Rey resisted Palpatine's entrance into her mind and pushed back. She and Kylo moved closer and raised their sabers against Palpatine.**

**Rey closed her eyes and concentrated on an ability that seemed to be locked deep within her. She entered Palpatine's mind and turned the probe around on him. Palpatine began to scream out loudly and in pain. He gripped the sides of his temples.**

**Rey kept her eyes closed and her teeth gritted.**

**"You are correct. I do have your power. I do have some of the Dark Side residing in me and I will use it against you." Rey said sternly.**

**She projected her thoughts into Palpatine and somehow managed to manipulate his mind and flooded him in return with her own power and ability. The veins in his temples were bulging and he screamed out yet again in pain.**

**Kylo kept his saber near Palpatine's neck, but kept his eyes on Rey the entire time.**

**Rey was able to subdue Palpatine by her thoughts through the Force. She managed to disable his ability to manipulate her mentally and rendered him incapable of using that ability against her.**

**Rey looked over at Kylo and said, "I love you and will not rule without you. The Force has destined us both to rule the First Order together and today we end this!"**

**Rey gave Kylo a nod and he nodded back. He knew exactly what Rey wanted to do. He could sense it through their Bond.**

**Poe and Finn were astonished as they watched what was transpiring. The Knights now held Rey in as much respect as they did Kylo and would stand by her side as they did Kylo's from now on.**

**With a joint effort, both Kylo and Rey ran their sabers through Palpatine's chest.**

****

**Palpatine let out a shrieking scream, however, he did not die. He opened his eyes and looked at Kylo and Rey, then using his hands, began to use his Force Lightening to repel them both.**

**Kyo and Rey did not hit the floor, but rather absorbed Palpatine's Force Lightening with their sabers jointly.**

**Through gritted teeth, Kylo held his position, successfully repelling Palpatine. Rey did the same.**

****

**Both Kylo and Rey stood together and repelled the Emperor's Force Lightening back onto himself. Within seconds, Palpatine was dead, hanging charred and lifeless on the machinery he was attached to.**

**Taking deep breaths, Kylo and Rey lowered their sabers and looked at each other with relief.**

**"Rey," Kylo began, "It's done."**

**Rey moved into Kylo's arms and he held her there for the longest time. Poe, Finn, the Knights and the First Order troopers that witnessed this all walked over to where Rey and Kylo stood, looking at Palaptine's dead clone.**

**Kylo lowered his red cross saber, turned to his Knights and said, "Destroy this place. Use whatever means necessary, but I want this place destroyed!" he ordered.**

**Rey stood mesmerized for a few seconds, continuing to look at her dead grandfather's body.**

**"I was tempted for the briefest of seconds. He actually entered my mind. He had an almost hypnotic affect on my thinking. I had to fight hard to resist." Rey whispered, keeping her eyes on Palpatine's dead body.**

**"I saw how he was affecting you." Kylo answered. "I told you he was powerful and could try to seduce you to rule the Sith."**

**Rey looked weakly over at Kylo, turned off her saber and hitched it back to her belt.**

**"Let's go. I don't want to stay here another second." she sighed.**

**"Once we are out of here," Kylo began, "I want a COMM link communication to General Pryde. I have to know what is going on with the Sith fleet that is attacking my flag ship!" he ordered the First Order troopers standing there.**

**"Yes, Sir, we will arrange it!" they said, hurrying out of the Sith throne room.**

**Vicrul walked over to the Sith throne and placed an explosive right on it and set the bomb for a count down. Every one headed back out of the throne room and straight for the stone elevator once again to depart as quickly as possible.**

***********************************************************

**Meanwhile, Leia had managed to rally forces and resources from multiple places. She rounded up forces and ships from Crait, Ajan Kloss and Acht-To. She was already on approach to the Finalizer to contact General Pryde of her assistance.**

**General Pryde was on the bridge of the Finalizer and an communications officer yelled out to him, "General! We have an incoming transmission from General Organa of the Resistance. She says she's coming to aid in the battle against the Sith fleet."**

**General Pryde was astonished and walked over to the console to see the scanner information coming in.**

**He lifted his eyebrows in wonder, "Alright. Allow her access to approach. Let her know we appreciate she and her forces are coming to help."**

**General Pryde had already been very successful at repelling most of the Sith fleet that was coming against them, but Leia's incoming ships would be a "show of force" to the remaining Sith fleet.**

**"Is there any word from the Supreme Leader?" General Pryde asked.**

**The officer answered gladly, "One of the captains under Surpeme Leader Ren's command contacted us not long ago and said victory has been won on Exegol! They are leaving shortly and heading back to the Finalizer to help in the battle against the Sith fleet here."**

**General Pryde nodded with a smile, "I knew they would prevail."**

***************************************************

**Kylo and Rey had boarded Kylo's command shuttle once again and began their ascent up into Exegol's atmosphere.**

**Both of them looked out the window at the Sith temple in flames down on the ground. Explosions were going off repeatedly. Kylo's Knights had made sure that no remnant of the temple would be left standing, just as he had ordered.**

**Poe and Finn were on board Kylo's command shuttle as well, sitting off in the back of the ship, discussing everything that transpired that day.**

**Kylo walked up to the navigation officer and ordered the COMM to be open to General Pryde.**

**Within seconds, the COMM was opened.**

**"General Pryde, this is Supreme Leader Ren. Status?" Kylo asked.**

**"Sir," General Pryde began, "So far, we have successfully repelled the attacks of what remains of the Sith fleet. We just received word that General Organa is arriving shortly with her own forces as a show of power to the Sith."**

**"Very good. Keep me informed with updates. We have just left Exegol and are on our way back to the Finalizer now. I will prepare our forces to engage the Sith fleet as well once we get to your location. Kylo out."**

**Kylo closed the COMM and made his way back to Rey. He informed Rey of what he had just shared with General Pryde and that they would once again be in battle when they reached the Finalizer.**

*****************************************************

**Kylo's command shuttle and the remaining X-wings and TIE fighters made their way at light speed back to the Finalizer to help confront what remained of the Sith Eternal Fleet!**

****


	27. The Sith Fleet Surrenders to Kylo and the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sith fleet will surrender to Kylo and the First Order!

**Chapter 27: The Sith Fleet Surrenders to Kylo and the First Order**

**General Pryde was watching the sensor readings pour in. The little of the Sith Fleet that remained, was still pummeling the Finalizer and the surrounding First Order vessels.**

**"Sir," the tactical officer said to General Pryde, "The Supreme Leader's command shuttle is on approach"**

**General Pryde nodded, "Very good..." he paused, then looked at the communications officer and said, "Open a COMM channel with the Supreme Leader." he ordered.**

**The communications officer opened the COMM and within seconds, Kylo was on the other end speaking.**

**"Yes, General?" Kylo asked.**

**"Sir, our sensors have detected that you are on approach. What is your plan of action?" General Pryde asked.**

**"I am going to attempt to make a landing in the hangar bay and I want my TIE Silencer readied. I am going to engage the enemy myself." he ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir. I will contact the hangar bay and have your Silencer readied upon your arrival." General Pryde answered.**

**"Has General Organa's battle cruiser arrived yet?" Kylo asked.**

**"Yes, Sir, she arrived moments ago and she is engaging the Sith fleet as we speak. She has rallied some extra forces as well. There is not much of the Sith fleet remaining, so it should be easy to take them down, but they continue to put up a fight." General Pryde responded.**

**"I'm on approach now, be sure my Silencer is ready when I land. Supreme Leader out."**

**********************************************************

**Rey overheard Kylo's discussion with General Pryde and wanted to offer to help as well.**

**"Ben, I could man a TIE fighter myself or take one of the X-wings in the hangar bay and help fend off this attack. I'm a good pilot myself." she insisted.**

**Kylo nodded, "If that's what you want, Rey. I wasn't sure if you wanted to command on the bridge of the Finalizer or continue in combat." he answered, stroking her arm.**

**Rey gave a weak smile, "I really want to do this. General Pryde can handle the bridge, he's done fine so far. I want to help stop this." she insisted again.**

**Kylo nodded, "Alright, I will have a TIE fighter equipped for you when we land."**

**Kylo opened the COMM once more and told General Pryde to ready another TIE fighter for Rey upon arrival.**

****************************************************

**General Organa watched the battle closely from her bridge. She was giving orders endlessly and watching her own sensor analysis as it came in.**

**She noticed her son's command shuttle on approach and ordered her officers to open a comm channel to Kylo.**

**"Open a COMM to my son's command shuttle. I need to speak to Poe and Finn. They are most likely on board. I need them to man X-wings and get into this battle." Leia ordered.**

**"Yes, General" one of her captains responded.**

**Leia noticed that the Sith fleet was losing ground, but were still managing to cause some damage to the Finalizer and her own vessel. Leia unleashed as much firepower as her battle ship could muster.**

******************************************************

**As soon as Kylo's command shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the Finalizer, he and Rey quickly disembarked and headed for their TIE fighters, Kylo to his Silencer and Rey to an X-wing instead.**

**Kylo pulled Rey to himself quickly and kissed her, "I love you..... please, be careful."**

**Rey kissed him softly and said, "I'll be careful. You too."**

**Kylo pulled her close in an embrace and then they broke apart and got to their own ships.**

****

**As Kylo walked over to his Silencer, Poe ran up to speak to him, "Hey, good luck out there. Your mother ordered Finn and I to man those X-wings over there and join the battle. We've got your back."**

**  
Kylo took a deep breath and looked at him with a small look of suspicion, "Should I be concerned that you have 'my back'? Sometimes turning your back is not always a good thing."**

**"Look," Poe began, "I understand that you don't trust me. You saved my life back on Exegol and I am willing to work with you here. During this battle, we are on the same team."**

**Poe was trying to redeem himself, not only in the eyes of Kylo, but in General Organa's eyes and estimation.**

**Kylo nodded, "That remains to be seen. I haven't been given much reason to trust you or most of the Resistance for that matter. Go ahead. Man your ship. I will give you cover as well."**

**Poe nodded and as he began to walk away toward the X-wings off in a far corner of the hangar bay, a First Order Captain intercepted him and angrily confronted him over his casual treatment of Kylo as the Supreme Leader.**

**"Hey! Stop," the Captain ordered.**

**Poe glanced over at her, lifting an eyebrow of curiosity.**

**"Yes?" he asked.**

**"You speak to the Supreme Leader with no respect! From now on, you will address him as 'Supreme Leader', understood? If I were on board your vessel, I would address General Organa by her proper title!" she yelled in a commanding tone.**

**Kylo overheard what was going on, but as he was boarding his TIE Silencer, he acted as though he didn't hear it and continued to position himself in the cockpit.**

**Poe shrugged his shoulders, "Wow, this is crazy. Sorry. I didn't mean any offense. It's just my way of speaking, I guess. So uptight, you First Order officers are!" he said sarcastically.**

**The Captain pointed a finger in Poe's face, "You have been warned. While on board our vessel, you will address the Supreme Leader with proper respect." and then she walked away briskly back to her post.**

**Poe was left watching her walk away when Finn walked over.**

**"Hey, Poe. I saw and heard all of that. Believe me, it is protocol. I used to be a Storm Trooper and that is how things are handled. I don't like it anymore than you do, but it is procedure. I hate it too, but it is what it is."**

**Poe gave Finn an impatient look, sighed and said, "Okay, alright. Let's go."**

**They both made their way to the X-wings still in the hangar bay of the Finalizer and prepared for lift off.**

************************************************

**Kylo launched his TIE Silencer and Rey followed close behind. They immediately went to engage what remained of the Sith fleet outside the Finalizer.**

**Kylo opened the COMM to the fleet.**

**  
"This is Supreme Leader, Ren. Follow my lead. The attack formation and evasive maneuvers I am performing should be your mode of attack as well. I know the Sith weak points on their vessels. As I flank their vessels and lay down fire, you follow my example. Supreme Leader out."**

****

**Rey decided to take an X-wing rather than a TIE fighter. It was fueled and ready to go before the other TIE fighters in the hangar bay, so she quickly manned an X-wing instead.**

**Rey flew up along Kylo's Silencer and looked at him through the window. Kylo caught sight of her and smiled broadly as she flew up alongside him.**

**She gave him a thumbs up and then Kylo went in for his first round of attacks against the Sith fleet and their weaknesses. Rey followed his Silencer in the exact same attack sequence. Poe and Finn and the other Resistance fighters followed as well.**

**Kylo led them to continually barrage the Sith fleet with firepower in the exact same manner he did back in orbit around Exegol.**

**Kylo opened the COMM once more, "All vessels, I'm sending out coordinates to you that I used while we were in orbit around Exegol. Where you see me fire, lay down fire in the exact same areas of their vessels. It should disrupt their propulsion systems..." He paused, "This fleet will eventually surrender to me! I want these vessels disabled, but not destroyed. The Sith commanders and their technology will be MINE! You have your orders."**

**All attack vessels obeyed Kylo's commands and used the coordinates he gave them to do exactly what he ordered. Kylo's intent was to capture the Sith fleet and their technology and make their commanding officers yield to him and the First Order.**

***********************************************************

**Leia heard her son's voice coming over the COMM and kept a close eye on the progress being made.**

**Leia ordered that the COMM be opened privately to her son's Silencer.**

**"Open a COMM to my son's Silencer. I need to speak to him, but make sure it's private communication" Leia ordered.**

**Her officer opened the COMM link and within seconds, Kylo responded.**

**"Ben, it's Leia. I need to suggest something to you."**

**"Go ahead, mother." Kylo responded.**

**Leia smiled briefly. She felt a warmth come over her that he was now calling her 'mother' on a more regular basis instead of 'general'.**

**"May I make a suggestion? All of our vessels are still carrying the cloaking technology. Let's use it to our advantage. What do you think?"**

**"We can do that. I will give the order for that since the technology is First Order. Once we debilitate their propulsion systems, I plan on taking their high ranking officers captive and taking their vessels as well and integrating them into the First Order fleet." Kylo responded.**

**"Alright. I will make sure my pilots know not to do any more than damage their propulsion systems. Leia out."**

**Kylo shut off his COMM and then commanded the fleet to use the cloaking technology one last time.**

******************************************************

**Kylo watched as Rey made several passes, laying down fire against one of the Sith fighters, before she finally faded from view due to the cloaking technology.**

**He watched as the First Order and Resistance ships faded from view and continued their assault against the little that remained of the Sith fleet.**

**Within an hour of continuous battle, the Sith fleet appeared to be immobile and unable to maneuver tactically anymore.**

**Kylo opened the COMM to his own fleet and updated them on his plan and orders.**

**"To all the fleet, I am going to open communication with the commanding officers on board the Sith fleet vessels and order them to stand down. They are unable to escape. I am ordering their complete surrender. Once they surrender, both First Order and Resistance troops will personally board each of their command ships. I will be following shortly to demand their unconditional surrender to me and the First Order."**

**Kylo closed the COMM and then ordered the Sith fleet to surrender to him.**

**"Sith fleet, this is Supreme Leader Ren of the First Order. You are ordered to surrender all of your vessels immediately. Your propulsion systems no longer function and you cannot escape this star system. My forces will accept nothing but surrender. You will be boarded and your officers handed over to me." he ordered sternly.**

**Within minutes, Kylo's forces managed to board the command battle cruiser of the Sith fleet. Kylo landed in a main hangar bay and his forces followed behind him.**

**He waited until some of his officers and troops exited their ships first, giving him cover as he disembarked from his Silencer.**

****

**Once the troops were in position so that Kylo could disembark safely onto the hangar of the Sith command cruiser, they all stood at attention. Kylo noticed that his officers, troops and the remaining Resistance pilots all had their blasters aimed on the Sith officers that were manning the hangar bay.**

**He disembarked and stood in the middle of the Sith battle cruiser hangar and looked around at all of his forces holding the Sith officers captive.**

**"Today, the Sith will surrender to the First Order!" he said loudly, "Emperor Palpatine is dead. This ends here, today."**

****

**Kylo called for Rey to stand at his side and then motioned for one of his captains.**

**"Yes, Sir?" his captain asked.**

**"I want my Knights to board here immediately. They are just outside this vessel in their own TIE Fighters. I want them to accompany me to the main bridge where I will take control of this vessel and it's ranking officers and the entire remaining Sith fleet." Kylo ordered.**

**"Very good, Sir." said the captain.**

**The Captain contacted the Knights and within minutes, each of them was seen flying into the hangar bay in response to Kylo's orders.**

**The Knights disembarked from their fighters and took their place at Kylo's side.**

************************************************************

****Next chapter, Kylo and Rey and the Knights head to the bridge of the Sith battle cruiser and the Sith surrender to the First Order, realizing their defeat!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the "kudos", bookmarks and comments! It's meant a lot. This journey is almost finished and I hope you've enjoyed it. I have another story in the works! Take care!


	28. Victory and a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings final victory for the First Order and the beginning of a new era.   
> Rey and Kylo finally get some intimate moments alone after the battle.

**Chapter 28: Victory and a New Era**

**Kylo and Rey were leaving the hangar bay and were followed by several First Order officers, the Knights and some Resistance fighters as well. They were on their way to the bridge to accept the surrender of the vessel they were on and the remaining Sith Fleet.**

**On their way through the corridors, they were met with some resistance from some angry troopers that were trying to slow Kylo and Rey down from reaching the bridge as quickly and three Sith troopers began to open fire on Kylo and everyone with him. Kylo didn't say a word, but raised his hand, using the Force, and knocked the three Sith troopers to the floor. Rey used the Force to move their weapons across the floor and away from them.**

**Poe, Finn and the Knights were all grabbing the arms of each of the Sith troopers and standing them back to their feet.**

**"Stand up!" Poe yelled.**

**The Sith troopers protested loudly, "We will not surrender this vessel! Did you really think we would not put put up a fight when you boarded our vessels?"**

**Poe yanked the Sith trooper back against the wall and Kylo walked over to him and put him immediately in a Force choke, his hand extended to the trooper, and said, "You will not only surrender this vessel to me, but you will finish escorting us personally to the bridge, where your commanding officer will hand over command of this vessel to me!" he said, continuing his Force choke on the man.**

**The Sith trooper was gasping for air. Poe watched and then looked over at Kylo, saying, "I think he understands....."**

**Kylo let the man go and he slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath once more.**

**Another Sith trooper yelled loudly, "You may be the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but we do not answer to you! We answer only to Emperor Palpatine and his officers!!!"**

**Kylo walked over to the man and pointed directly at him, "You cannot be this ignorant not to know that Emperor Palpatine is dead! He will never command you or your officers ever again. One more word out of any of you and I will kill you all where you stand!" he said and then walked past the man and began once more down the corridor.**

**Poe and Finn each took a hold of a Sith trooper and pushed them forward. Finn said, "Go on, you heard him, get moving."**

**Rey and Kylo walked together and Kylo's Knights followed not far behind.**

****

**Kylo ignited his saber as he walked through the corridors, just in case anymore Sith troopers decided to show any resistance as they made their way to the bridge.**

**Rey did the same. Poe and Finn pushed the Sith troopers along quickly.**

**Within minutes, Kylo made his way to the bridge and Rey entered with him, standing to his right. The Generals and commanding officers on the bridge all looked over at Kylo and Rey and put their hands behind their backs, wearing smug expressions on their faces.**

**Kylo looked directly at the commanding officers on the bridge and said, "I'm Supreme Leader Ren, of the First Order. I'm taking control of this vessel and all remaining vessels in this star system....," he paused for a couple of seconds, then said, "I realize that you are all following the orders that the Emperor laid out for you. I will show you mercy. No one will be executed, but you will be taken to a First Order prison and held."**

**Rey walked around the bridge and began to disarm each officer. Poe, Finn and the Knights all stood around the bridge with the weapons on the ready.**

**"We would rather die than surrender to you!" one of the Sith generals said.**

**Kylo gave the Sith General a plain stare and said, "That can be arranged."**

**Rey walked over to Kylo and whispered, "They don't want to die. They are still trying to hold to a pretense of honoring Palpatine."**

**Kylo nodded, "Yes, I know."**

**Kylo looked over at his Knights and some of his own officers that had accompanied him on board and said, "Take this Sith general and all of this bridge crew into custody."**

**The Knights immediately put the general and his entire bridge crew into cuffs and began to lead them away from the bridge.**

**Kylo walked over to the COMM and opened a channel to the Finalizer.**

**"General Pryde, Report...." he commanded.**

**General Pryde's voice was heard over the COMM, "Sir, we have secured all remaining Sith vessels. They have all surrendered to our forces."**

**"Very good. I have secured their command ship and their general and remaining bridge crew has been taken into custody. I do not want any of the Sith executed. I'm having them taken to a First Order prison and will decide what to do with them then."**

**"Very good, Sir. Orders?" asked General Pryde.**

**"We need our engineers and repair crews to begin repairs to any part of the Finalizer that was damaged during the Sith fleet attack. I will be returning to the Finalizer shortly." Kylo answered.**

**Kylo closed the COMM and surveyed the bridge of the Sith ship, then quietly walked around with his hands behind his back, then looked up at all who were with him, saying, "Today, the Sith end. Rey and I will rule the galaxy and the First Order with a balance. Both Light and Dark will blend. No more Sith against Jedi or Light against Dark, with only one side or the other in power. From now on, both will have a voice in the First Order."**

**Kylo held his hand out to Rey and she walked over to him and took his hand and the love in her eyes toward Kylo was seen by all on the bridge.**

*****************************************************

**Kylo and Rey made their way back to the Finalizer shortly thereafter. Kylo sent his forces to each of the Sith ships that were near the Finalizer and secured them.**

**As Kylo and Rey disembarked their ships, reentering the Finalizer hangar bay, all troopers and officers stood at attention.**

**General Organa was also standing toward the entrance of the hangar bay and she was surrounded by her own officers. She watched with a smile on her face as she saw her son and Rey walking toward her.**

**Leia strode forward, walking to meet them, her hand extended to her son.**

**"Victory...." she said, her eyes meeting Ben's.**

**Kylo nodded, "Mother. Thank you for contributing to the First Order's success. Yes, Victory..." and he took his mother's hand briefly and nodded to her.  
**

**"We need to discuss the First Order and Resistance's relationship now going forward. There is a lot to discuss for the future." said Rey, looking directly between Kylo and Leia.**

**"Yes, there is. We will draw up an extended version of the peace treaty we signed with the Resistance in this joint operation and extend it. Both sides need to come to agreements and have a 'trial period' of peace, see how things progress, before we make it permanent, but I am open to negotiations." Kylo said, nodding once more to his mother.**

**Kylo continued, "Mother, you and your highest ranking officers are welcome to stay on my flag ship in guest quarters for a couple of days, if you wish. I would like to go over the agreements with you. Also, I plan on organizing a banquet, celebrating the First Order's victory over the Sith."**

**"I would be honored to do so, Ben." Leia answered.**

**Kylo called over some troopers and commanded them to escort his mother and her officers to some elegant guest quarters.**

**"You will escort General Organa and her officers to the guest quarters I have reserved for visiting dignitaries. They will be staying with us for a couple of days. See to it." Kylo ordered.**

**The troopers nodded, "This way, General." they said to Leia.**

**Leia nodded once more to Rey and Kylo and then she and her officers followed the troopers out of the hangar.**

**Kylo turned to Rey, a look of need filled his eyes for her as he glanced deeply at her.**

**"I need to be alone with you for at least several hours." he said.**

**"You read my mind..." Rey a answered, giving him an equally needy look.**

************************************************

**Once back in their quarters, relishing the feeling of finally being alone together after days of being surrounded by war and troops, Kylo pulled Rey into his arms and held her there for several minutes, enjoying the sensation of feeling her breathing against his chest.**

**"I'm thankful to the Force I did not lose you." Kylo said, pushing back slightly to look at her.**

**Rey looked up with a soft glow to her expression, "I told you I'd be fine."**

**She stood up on her toes, bringing Kylo's mouth to hers in a soft kiss.**

**Kylo closed his eyes into the kiss, then said, "Palpatine infiltrated your mind. Perhaps the reason I felt heavy or felt I was going to lose you wasn't due to you physically dying, but perhaps I was feeling from the Force that you could be seduced to rule the Sith once you confronted him?" he pondered out loud.**

**Rey lifted her eyebrow, "I suppose..... however, I knew what he was doing to my mind. I admit, he was beginning to penetrate my defenses and my will was breaking at some point, like he had a hold on me. I guess, in a sense, the Force could have been giving you a feeling about that." Rey answered, stroking both his arms with her hands.**

**Kylo closed his eyes as she stroked his arms, took a deep breath, then leaned down to kiss her again, this time more passionately.**

**"We haven't been alone in a few days. I'm exhausted, but I need you first." he said, his eyes pleading.**

**"I need you.... too...." Rey said in a seductive whisper.**

**Kylo pulled Rey against his chest. Rey felt his breathing increase and his arousal through his uniform pants press against her. She let out a moan, indicating her need of him and her pleasure at feeling him next to her.**

**She ran her hands up through his thick, dark hair and continued to pull herself against him as tightly as possible. Kylo reached down, picked her up and carried her bridal style into their bedroom.**

****

**Kylo quickly unzipped his tunic and Rey undressed equally as fast. Rey's eyes were filled with desire as she surveyed Kylo's muscular frame, his hair framing his face beautifully as he looked at her with his own need.**

**Kylo lay back on the soft bed, holding out his arms to Rey. She positioned herself over him, gently kissing his full lips. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her flush against him.**

**Their eyes never looked away from one another. It was as if the stare was permeating their very souls. The Force heightened every sensation and emotion, mingling them both together in depths rarely experienced by many.**

**Rey closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, saying, "I love you so deeply."**

**Kylo raised his head slightly, put his hand to the side of her face, said nothing, but helped to position her directly over him.**

**"I need to feel you, Rey...." was all he said.**

**Rey's face became serious and all she could feel or care to sense was Kylo beneath her. She ran her mouth down his neck and then sat up, directly on top of him. She lowered herself onto him, taking his full length into herself.**

**He was so warm and full and she closed her eyes as he filled her.**

**"Oh Force, Ben... Oh you feel so good..... so beautiful. I've missed this...., missed you." Rey said, moving gently over him and trying to drag out each sensation.**

**Kylo let out a soft moan as she moved, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft warmth encasing him.**

**He opened his eyes to look at her and said, "Back on that desert moon, a few weeks ago when you were on the Falcon, you tried to hide from me. Do you regret taking my hand?"**

**Rey stopped moving her body over his and looked at him seriously.**

**"Do I regret anything? No." she said, pausing for a second, "My only regret is that I tried to run from you, from your love, for so long."**

**Kylo pulled her down for another kiss, then said, "So, you enjoyed being _stranded with the enemy_?"**

**Rey smiled, moved her body over his again. Kylo groaned, but kept his eyes on hers, and she said, " _Stranded with the enemy?_ Any day and I'd do it all over again." she said, pushing him more deeply into her body.**

**************************************************

*****This brings this story to an end! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on yet another story of my "stranded" series and will be uploading soon!**

**I can't thank you enough for the Kudos and comments. I'm still so new to writing, so it's a great source of encouragement for me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this particular journey! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on my next "Stranded" fic series story and will be uploading some this week. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Once Kylo's flag ship, the Finalizer, arrives at the Outer Rim, will Kylo also play his hand, along with the Force, at getting Rey alone with him?


End file.
